Será tarde demais?
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: A guerra acabou. Ron e Hermione estão juntos, mas ela tem de ir à Austrália buscar os pais. O que será que ela encontra? O que vai acontecer quando ela voltar? Será que o amor vai falar mais alto? Leiam e descubram! Obrigada!
1. Chapter 1

**Será tarde demais?**

**Capitulo Um – O Fim e o Começo**

Ela abriu os olhos assim que sentiu os primeiros raios de sol atingi-la. Virou-se na cama e assustou-se ao notar Ron na cama ao lado. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama e deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Na cama ao lado da de Ron, Harry dormia profundamente, como há tempos não fazia. Ela então suspirou, encostou a cabeça à parede e começou a lembrar-se.

Voldemort estava, finalmente, morto. Desaparecera para sempre das suas vidas. Não, ele não desaparecera, pensava Hermione, porque, apesar de ele estar morto, a sua lembrança e a de todos os que ele levou com ele nunca os abandonaria definitivamente. Eles sempre lembrariam Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sobby, Snape, Dumbledore… Todos aqueles que morreram lutando pela esperança de ver o Mal render-se aos pés do Bem.

Estava envolta nos seus pensamentos quando sentiu Ron revirar-se na cama. Mas ele estava a revirar-se demais e começou a falar: "Não, não! NÃOO!". Acordou desnorteado e completamente transpirado. Hermione levantou e foi ter com ele, percebendo na hora que ele devia ter sonhado com Fred.

Ron olhou para ela e, sem dizer nada, abraçou-se a ela, a chorar. Ela deixou que ele chorasse à vontade e não disse nada, limitando-se a ficar lá com ele, a fazer-lhe carinhos nos cabelos ruivos. Ao fim de uns longos minutos, Ron afastou-se dela e limpou as lágrimas que ainda lhe banhavam o rosto.

-Desculpa. – ele disse, nunca a encarando.

Ela levantou o rosto dele delicadamente, fê-lo olhar para ela e então murmurou: -Não peças desculpa, Ron. Eu estou aqui, e vou estar sempre, eu prometo-te.

-Obrigada, Hermione. Eu não vou conseguir sem ti.

-Mas eu vou estar aqui contigo! E mesmo se não estivesse, eu sei que serias forte o suficiente para dar a volta por cima.

-Não era. Acredita, sem ti, eu não era capaz. – e então abraçou-a novamente.

Levantaram os rostos lentamente e fitaram-se longamente, aproximando os rostos. O beijo começou por ser leve e delicado, um simples toque de reconhecimento e agradecimento. Mas rapidamente tornou-se algo mais exigente, algo mais voraz e selvagem. Ele deitou-se de costas na cama e puxou-a com ele, sem nunca separarem as bocas. Ele agarrou-a forte na cintura com a mão direita e com a outra fez-lhe carinhos nos cabelos revoltos. Ela deixou uma mão perdida naquele mar vermelho e deixou a outra ir para o pescoço dele. Eles não pareciam reparar que o ar escasseava e precisavam de respirar, era como se no momento em que as suas bocas se separassem, eles acordassem para a realidade e ainda estariam na guerra. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela o agarrou mais forte pela gola do pijama e não deixou que um único milímetro os separasse.

-Hum, hum. – um pigarrear acordou-os daquele mundo onde só eles dois existiam.

Separaram-se lentamente, ela ainda com os olhos fechados e ofegante e ele analisando cada gesto que ela fazia, tentando controlar a respiração.

-Hey! Não estão sozinhos, sabiam? – ouviram Harry com um tom de gozo.

Enrubesceram imediatamente, enquanto Hermione se levantava, tentando ajeitar o pijama, parecendo o mais decente possível naquela hora.

-Oh Harry, desculpa. Eu sei que não devíamos ter… Quer dizer, tu estavas aqui… Oh, desculpa! – Hermione tentava desculpar-se, mas o seu cérebro parecia não querer pensar em nada a não ser naqueles lábios perfeitos.

-Relaxa, Mione! Eu estou a brincar! – disse Harry, rindo.

Ron continuava calado e deitado na cama, olhando para Hermione, vendo-a corar furiosamente e permitindo-se a um singelo sorriso apaixonado.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. Molly e Ginny entraram. Hermione reparou no olhar que esta trocou com Harry e quase sorriu. Quase, porque olhou para Molly e viu-a devastada. Ron pareceu ver o mesmo, porque se levantou e foi a abraçar a mãe.

Ginny aproximou-se de Hermione e pediu-lhe para descerem, porque precisava de falar com ela.

Já na sala comum, Hermione atirou-se logo para a poltrona onde durante tantos anos se sentara todas as noites, a ouvir Harry e Ron falarem sobre Quidditch, ou sobre algo relacionado com as suas aventuras, ou a fazer os trabalhos, ou simplesmente a pensar. Mas Ginny permanecia de pé e ostentava um olhar preocupado e triste.

-O que eu faço, Hermione?

-Como assim, Ginny? O que se passa?

-É o Harry. Eu não sei o que fazer, se o hei-de perdoar ou não! Ajuda-me. – Ginny parecia realmente perdida e assustada.

-Ouve, Gin. Eu sei o que o Harry passou por estar longe de ti, eu estive com ele. Posso assegurar-te que foi terrivelmente difícil e doloroso para ele não saber se estavas bem, não poder estar contigo, não poder dizer-te nada. Mas teve de ser assim, ou eles iam logo à tua procura ou de qualquer um da tua família.

-Mas eles iriam de qualquer forma! Porque, mesmo se não soubessem que nós namorávamos, nós pertencemos à Ordem!

-Eu sei, mas assim vocês seriam o primeiro alvo a abater e eles não iriam descansar até vos encontrarem e… Bem, o Harry fez o que achou melhor para ti. Ele pensou unicamente em ti.

-Não, não pensou. Ele não pensou no que eu iria sofrer, não pensou nas lágrimas que eu iria derramar, não pensou no aperto que ficaria incessantemente no meu coração, não pensou em nada.

-Ele pensou sim, e estás a ser injusta ao dizer isso, Gin.

-Isso, fica do lado dele! Tu e o meu irmão sempre ficaram do lado dele, sempre se esqueceram de mim!

-Isso não é verdade. Sim, eu e o Ron ficámos sempre ao lado do Harry, porque ele é o nosso melhor amigo, ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive. Eu jamais o iria abandonar, se ele precisasse de mim, eu não lhe ia faltar! Mas eu também te adoro Gin, és a minha melhor amiga, eu sei que também posso contar contigo. E quero que saibas que podes sempre contar comigo também, nunca te vou rejeitar ajuda.

-Abandonaste-me e foste com ele.

-Ginny, tu já és crescidinha o suficiente para perceber e eu sei que não sentes o que estás a dizer. Tratava-se de acabar com o maior feiticeiro negro que o mundo alguma vez conheceu. Tratava-se de livrar o Harry do homem que mais o odiou e que planeava a sua morte de mil e uma maneiras diferentes. Tratava-se de travar o Mal. Era algo muito maior do que uma simples escolha entre dois amigos. Era uma escolha entre desistir ou lutar. Eu escolhi lutar. O Ron escolheu lutar. Mas tu também escolheste lutar.

-Eu não fui com vocês…

-O Harry negou-se terminantemente a que algum de nós te contasse o que estava a planear. Ele tinha medo que te acontecesse alguma coisa, Ginny, será que não entendes? Ele ama-te demasiado para suportar ser a razão da tua morte.

Estas palavras pareceram calar Ginny, que mergulhou nos seus próprios pensamentos por alguns minutos.

-Achas, portanto, que eu o devo perdoar, não é? – perguntou ela por fim.

-Acho que deves falar com ele, só ele te consegue explicar tudo o que sentiu. Eu posso ter estado lá com ele, mas eu sei, e tu também sabes, que o Harry guarda muito do que está a sentir só para si.

-É… Eu sei disso. Eu acho que vou falar com ele, então…

-Faz isso, sê feliz.

-Por falar em felicidade… Tu e o meu irmão…

-O que tem? – Hermione agora encarava a lareira apagada com um interesse súbito.

-Oh Hermione, por favor! Vocês estavam de mãos dadas! Vocês namoram?

Realmente ela não tinha pensado nisso… Quer dizer, ela beijara-o e ele parecia muito empenhado em corresponder e hoje de manhã, bem, aquilo foi algo que os namorados fariam, certo? Mas eles ainda não tinham falado nisso.

-Hum, bem… Nós beijámo-nos. – perante o olhar interessado de Ginny, ela continuou – Duas vezes. Mas não sei se estamos juntos ou não…

-Hermione, acorda! O Ron ama-te há anos! Sabes que ele não é romântico ou coisa parecida, mas acredita, para ele, vocês estão mais do que juntos!

-Para mim também! Eu sonho com isso há anos! Mas queria ter a certeza…

Mas nesse momento, uma voz interrompeu-as.

-Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. – era Molly, que, sem qualquer outra reacção, saiu da sala comum, deixando-as sozinhas com Harry e Ron que vinham mesmo atrás de Molly.

Hermione olhou para Ginny e Harry e percebeu que eles tinham muito que falar. Levantou-se, pegou na mão de Ron e disse-lhe ao ouvido: -Vamos deixá-los falar, ok?

-Claro. Vamos comer alguma coisa? – e saíram de lá de mãos dadas, deixando um casalinho a fazer as pazes.

O pequeno-almoço foi passado silenciosamente. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron e comeu rapidamente. Quando acabou, percebeu que Ron mal tinha tocado na comida, pelo que passou o resto do tempo a obrigá-lo carinhosamente a comer. Molly ostentava um olhar perdido, embrulhada nos seus próprios pensamentos. Arthur olhava para a comida, levando-a pontualmente à boca. George nem aparecera para comer. Bill estava a ser aparado por Fleur. Quando Harry e Ginny apareceram de mãos dadas, não foi surpresa para ninguém. Eles sentaram-se e comeram em silêncio.

No fim, foram para a sala comum arrumar as suas coisas, pois iriam para a Toca ao início da tarde.

Até lá, tiveram de ajudar os adultos e os restantes alunos com os corpos dos falecidos e a limpar o castelo, embora isso não fosse coisa para ser feito em três horas, levaria dias, meses, anos, quem sabe?

Chegou a hora para partir para a Toca, quando Arthut pediu para falar com Hermione, afastando-a dos restantes.

-Hermione, minha querida, quero que saibas que não me esqueci dos teus pais e que falei com o Shaklebolt e que para a semana podes ir procurá-los.

-Oh! – Hermione reprimiu um grito e, com os olhos banhados de lágrimas, abraçou-se a Arthur – Muito, muito obrigada! A sério, muito obrigada!

-Não tens de agradecer. Tu fizeste tanto por mim e pela minha família, era o mínimo. Eu é que tenho de te agradecer.

-Pelo quê? Eu não fiz nada!

-Fizeste sim. Eu tenho de te agradecer por nunca deixares o meu filho desistir e por teres estado sempre lá com ele.

Hermione inevitavelmente lembrou-se de quando Ron a abandonou e quase chorar na frente de Arthur, mas controlou-se e respondeu: - Eu adoro o seu filho, de verdade. Odeio vê-lo triste e vou sempre fazer tudo para ver um sorriso dele.

-Eu sei. Vocês adoram-se, apesar das inúmeras discussões!

-Obrigada! Por tudo! – Arthur pareceu perceber, pois sorriu-lhe cúmplice.

Aproximaram-se dos outros e, perante o olhar interrogador de Ron, que tinha estado a olhar para eles, Hermione disse-lhe: - O teu pai disse-me que posso ir procurar os meus pais para a semana!

-O quê? – ele repreendeu-se no exacto segundo em que o disse, mas foi um reflexo involuntário.

-Não estás feliz por mim, Ron? – ela parecia querer chorar, por isso, Ron agarrou-lhe a mão e dirigiu-a para longe de todos.

-Não é isso, Mione. Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito aquilo…

-Mas disseste…

-Eu estou feliz por ti, eu sei que queres rever os teus pais. Mas no momento em que me disseste eu fui egoísta e só pensei "como é que vou conseguir ficar longe dela outra vez?".

-Oh Ron, eu prometo-te não me demorar mais do que estritamente necessário lá. Até porque eu também não aguentaria muito tempo longe de ti. – ela corou imenso quando o disse.

-Mas tens mesmo de ir já para a semana?

-Ron, por favor, tenta compreender. Eu preciso imenso de ver os meus pais.

-Mas eu também preciso de ti… - disse ele, ficando da cor dos cabelos.

-Mas, Ron, eu vou estar contigo esta semana toda!

-Mas eu queria que estivesses comigo sempre! E se eu fosse contigo?

-Não. – ela disse, segura de si.

Ele surpreendeu-se e ripostou: -Não queres que vá contigo, é isso? Eu pensei que éramos… - interrompeu-se mesmo antes de dizer "namorados" e emendou: - pensei que tínhamos alguma coisa!

-E temos, Ronald! – ela começava a exasperar-se. – Eu ia adorar que fosses comigo, afinal eu não estou habituada a estar longe de ti. Mas a tua família precisa de ti agora mais do que nunca. Acredita, a tua mãe vai querer todos os filhos perto dela, e tu sabes que o Bill não deve ficar muito mais tempo. Ela precisa do teu apoio. Não vou negar que eu também não precisa, porque seria estar a mentir-te. Eu preciso de ti, mas neste momento, a tua mãe precisa de ti mais do que eu. Ela acabou de perder um filho, eu não quero nem imaginar a dor que isso seja. Por isso, ela precisa dos outros filhos lá com ela, para a apoiar. E tu também precisas da tua família, que eu sei, Ron. E eu vou voltar, prometo-te. Eu vou voltar e aí podemos ficar juntos e nunca mais nos vamos ter de separar! Além disso, tu já estiveste tempo demais afastado da tua família e eles iriam odiar-me se eu te roubasse deles mais uma vez!

-Não iam nada, Mi! Eles sabem que nós gostamos um do outro, nunca te iriam odiar!

-Ron… - ela tinha de perguntar ou rebentaria – Tu gostas de mim, não é? Quer dizer, mais do que como amiga.

-Hermione Granger, como é que me estás a fazer essa pergunta? Logo a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts! Mi, será que ainda não percebeste que eu sou doido por ti? Que estou perdida, louca e irremediavelmente apaixonado por ti? Que te amo mais do que tudo? – ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios, que fez Hermione sorrir também.

-Ron, eu… Eu também te amo! – era tudo o que ele queria ouvir para poder perguntar-lhe.

-Hermione, queres ser a minha namorada?

-Tens dúvidas? É claro que quero! Bem, de qualquer maneira acho que já éramos, não?

Ron sorriu abertamente e, antes de a agarrar, elevá-la no ar e beijá-la, disse: - Bem, mas não faz mal nenhum ter a confirmação, não achas?

**Este é o primeiro capítulo de uma nova longfic que estou a escrever. Não sei dizer quantos capítulos terá, pois ainda estou a deixar a imaginação tomar conta da minha escrita! Espero que tenham gostado! Como já viram vai ser Ron&Hermione, porque eu os adoro. Contudo, não será tudo um mar de rosas nem um conto de fadas. Mas o que será que vai acontecer? Leiam e descubram! Obrigada, espero que gostem! Deixem review, para eu saber se hei-de continuar ou se ninguém está a gostar! **

**Beijos, Hannah Granger Weasley**


	2. A despedida

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Dois – A despedida**

Quando chegaram à Toca foi como se um choque eléctrico os tivesse envolvido a todos. As lembranças de Fred estavam todas ali, bem vivas, à sua frente. George correu escadas acima e segundos depois um estrondo de uma porta a fechar-se fez-se ouvir. Arthur teve de amparar Molly que perdeu os sentidos e, em seguida, levou-a para o quarto, para que os filhos mais novos não a vissem chorar. Bill e Fleur estavam no jardim, pois o primeiro argumentara não ter coragem de entrar em casa.

Harry olhou para Ginny, que estava a reprimir os soluços, embora deixasse as lágrimas correrem livremente. Ele não sabia se havia de ir ter com ela ou não, não sabia se ela o ia repelir e afastar ou não, mas por outro lado também não conseguia vê-la sofrer e não fazer nada.

Ron estava sentado numa poltrona, olhando fixamente para uma foto de família, em que Fred estava atrás dele a fazer caretas. Ele não estava nada preocupado em reprimir as lágrimas, pelo que estas lhe deslizavam pelas faces, deixando um rasto salgado na pele.

Hermione ainda estava de pé, à porta da cozinha. Ginny e Ron estavam a chorar e Harry parecia estar a debater-se com uma dúvida interior. Todos precisavam de ajuda. Mas quem precisaria mais? Quem é que ela devia ajudar? Queria apoiá-los a todos, mas não sabia como. Aproximou-se de Harry, tocando-lhe no ombro e acordando-o de uma espécie de transe.

-Devias ir lá. – e, com a cabeça, apontou Ginny. -Ela precisa de ti. E vocês precisam urgentemente de falar. Não desistas, Harry. Nunca foste pessoa de desistir, por isso, é só mais um obstáculo que tens de ultrapassar.

-Sabes, Hermione? Acho que neste momento preferia estar a lutar contra cinco Devoradores da Morte! – suspirou ele, mas, perante o olhar indignado de Hermione, ele corrigiu-se. – O que queres, Hermione? Eu não sei o que lhe dizer! Pelo menos no primeiro caso saberia o que fazer!

-Não há-de ser assim tão difícil! É só chegares lá e dizeres-lhe que estás lá para tudo o que ela precisar.

-Sim, sim, Hermione, realmente falar é muito fácil, não é verdade? Devo relembrar-te quem é que demorou sete anos?

-Ok, ok, Harry! Tu é que sabes! E é exactamente por eu ter demorado sete anos que te digo isto. Que te digo que não deves cometer os mesmos erros que eu e o Ron cometemos. Aliás, sê original e comete tu os teus! – eles riram-se baixinho.

-Tens razão, Hermione. Aliás, como sempre! – acrescentou ele, com um sorriso. – Eu vou lá. E tu vai ver o Ron, ele também não parece estar nada bem.

-Eu sei. Eu vou lá agora! Boa sorte, Harry!

-Obrigado, Hermione!

Hermione deixou Harry e Ginny na cozinha e dirigiu-se à sala para falar com Ron. Aproximou-se lenta e silenciosamente, não o queria assustar. Sentou-se devagarinho no braço da poltrona e postou-lhe uma mão no ombro, para ele saber que ela estava ali.

Ron estava tão mergulhado nos seus pensamentos, que nem a ouviu chegar, pelo que se sobressaltou quando sentiu o toque dela no seu ombro. Olhou para cima e viu-a olhá-lo com um ar preocupado. Tentou sorrir-lhe, mas não saiu nada mais do que uma careta. Ela passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros num meio abraço. Ele encostou a cabeça nela, o que a fez estremecer quando ele suspirou longamente.

-Eu estou aqui, Ron. – ela murmurou.

Sem aviso prévio, Ron puxou-a com força, fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo. Hermione, com o susto, soltou um gritinho.

-Desculpa. Não te queria assustar.

-Não, tudo bem.

-A sério, está mesmo? – viu-a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto um tímido sorriso lhe brotava dos lábios. –Preciso de ti. – ele disse simples e honestamente.

-Eu estou aqui para o que precisares, Ron. Se precisares de chorar, chora. Se precisares de gritar, grita. Se precisares de insultar alguém, insulta-me. Se precisares de falar, fala. Se precisares de silêncio, cala-te. Eu não me vou embora, prometo-te.

Sem que ela estivesse à espera, ele beijou-a. Um beijo calmo, apaixonado, sem pressas de acabar, sem medo que acabasse. Ela puxou-o mais para si e aprofundou carinhosamente o beijo, enquanto uma das suas mãos lhe fazia carinhos nos cabelos ruivos e a outra pousava no seu pescoço, impedindo-o de se afastar. Já ele tinha uma mão na sua cintura e a outra nos cabelos ondulados dela.

O beijo continuava calmo e despreocupado. Um simples beijo de namorados. Mas não era tão simples assim, ambos o sabiam muito bem. Ambos sabiam que nada era simples, a morte de Fred não era simples, o sofrimento dos Weasley não era simples, a ida de Hermione para a Austrália não era simples.

Sincronizados, aprofundaram o beijo, enquanto Ron a puxava possessivamente contra si. Hermione sorriu a meio do beijo. Ela gostava de sentir que Ron, mesmo estando sozinhos, gostava de lhe mostrar que ela era dele. Porque ela era dele e só dele, ela sabia isso muito bem.

Ron lentamente desfez o beijo, deixando Hermione com os olhos fechados sentindo o carinho nos seus cabelos por mais uns minutos. Quando ela abriu os olhos, deparou-se com as íris azuis dele pousadas em si e sabia que, se não estivesse no colo dele, teria caído, pois sentiu as pernas bambas com a profundidade daquele olhar.

Ele sorriu-lhe triste e ela sentiu-se mal por o ver assim, mas ela sabia que ainda iria demorar algum tempo até ter o seu Ron de volta.

Aninhou-se no colo dele e sentiu-o rodeá-la com os seus braços fortes, o que automaticamente a fez aconchegar-se mais nele. Ficaram assim toda a tarde. Pontualmente trocavam umas palavras, pois Ron perguntou-lhe pelo Harry e pela Ginny, mas, para sua surpresa, ele ficou feliz por saber que estavam juntos e que Harry não ia deixar a sua irmãzinha sozinha num momento destes. Depois ela perguntou-lhe se ele queria comer qualquer coisa, mas ele disse-lhe que não tinha fome. A maior parte do tempo, permaneceram em silêncio. Ás vezes, Hermione ouvia Ron suspirar e sabia que ele devia estar a lembrar-se do irmão. Houve até uma vez que sentiu uma lágrima cair-lhe no pescoço, o que a fez agarrar-lhe com força os braços que ainda a rodeavam e virar-se para ele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Percebeu que era um daqueles momentos em que ele não queria falar, queria apenas ficar ali, abraçado a ela, sentindo-se acompanhado, seguro e confortado.

Hermione quase sorriu, afinal Ron podia ser muito valente, lutador, corajoso e forte, mas lá no fundo também era uma criança, que precisava de mimos, carinhos e beijinhos, e às vezes, raramente ela tinha de confessar, ele mostrava esse seu lado mais sensível e necessitado de apoio. E quem era ela para lhe negar isso? Logo quando ela também precisava do apoio dele.

Quem entrasse e os visse, diria que era Hermione quem estava a confortar Ron, mas isso não era a verdade completa, pois ele, mesmo sem saber, também a estava a confortar.

A tarde passou, e já o sol se punha, quando Harry e Ginny entraram na sala, sentando no sofá de dois lugares ao lado de Ron e Hermione, que logo repararam nas suas mãos dadas. Sorriram, mas não disseram nada. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

A semana passou rápida de mais, entre as tarefas diárias, que agora eram Hermione e Ginny quem fazia a maior parte delas, visto Molly passar grande parte do tempo trancada no seu quarto. George também permanecia trancado no seu, descendo apenas para comer, e nem isso era regular. Arthur passou a refugiar-se no trabalho, saindo de manhã para o Ministério e só chegando à hora de jantar. Bill e Fleur foram para sua casa e só lá iam às vezes. Ron parecia vir perdendo cada vez mais a vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse, principalmente à medida que a ida de Hermione para a Austrália se aproximava. Harry tentava ajudar as amigas em tudo o que podia, mas não sabia cozinhar nem era lá muito bom com feitiços de limpeza, por isso ajudava em pouca coisa.

Hermione andava cansada, entre as tarefas de casa e fazer a mala, quase não tinha tempo para estar com Ron e aproveitar os poucos dias que lhe restavam.

Foi exactamente no último dia dela na Toca antes de ir procurar os seus pais, em que ela estava no quarto que dividia com Ginny a fazer a mala, que Ron entrou e lhe disse, numa voz séria que a assustou:

-É já amanhã?

Ela sobressaltou-se e, olhando para as camisolas que estava a pôr na mala, respondeu baixinho: -É.

Ela não esperava aquela resposta, nem tampouco aquele tom triste e ferido.

-Vou ter saudades tuas, Hermione.

Ela largou tudo o que estava a fazer e abraçou-o com quantas forças tinha.

-Eu também, Ron, muitas. Vou pensar sempre em ti.

-E eu em ti. – a voz saiu-lhe tremida e Hermione soube, mesmo antes de a lágrima lhe cair no pescoço, que ele estava a chorar. Ela sabia o que ele sentia, ele ainda não estava bem por ter perdido o irmão e agora também a namorada se ia embora. Mas ela também sabia que ele percebia o seu lado, ela tinha de encontrar os pais, trazê-los de volta. E era por isso que não insistia para que ela não fosse. Ele amava-a, jamais lhe pediria algo assim. E ela amava-o, por isso não lhe pedia para vir com ela e largar a família. E mais, ela amava aquela família, que tanto fizeram por ela, e não lhes ia tirar Ron numa altura destas.

-Volta rápido, por favor.

-Eu vou voltar, prometo! Vou voltar e vamos poder ficar juntos, desta vez sem mais separações.

-Prometes? Quer dizer, planeias mesmo ficar comigo?

-Para sempre, Ron.

Ele deu-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de dizer que queria ficar para sempre com ele? Ele podia não ser um génio, mas isso implicava terem uma casa, casarem-se, talvez terem filhos… Ele não sabia o que era aquele frio na barriga que estava a sentir, provavelmente a excitação daquela ideia de um futuro feliz ao lado da mulher que sempre amou e sempre amará.

Ele agarrou-a, elevou-a no ar, rodopiando. Ela ria, o que o fez rir também, no meio daquela tristeza toda que o envolvia. Naquele momento, eram só os dois e os sorrisos um do outro. Ele pousou-a e ela beijou-o com todo o amor que sentia por ele. Quando se separaram, ele ofereceu-se para ajudá-la com a mala.

Ao jantar, ninguém proferiu uma palavra, como sempre. Contudo, no final de todos se terem levantado e Hermione, Ginny, Ron e Harry terem ficado para levantar a mesa e arrumar a cozinha, Arthur chamou Hermione.

-Hermione, amanhã de manhã bem cedo o Shaklebolt vem buscar-te. Ele vai contigo à Austrália.

-Oh, a sério? Mas ele, quer dizer… Ele não vai ser o Ministro da Magia? Deve ter assuntos mais importantes a tratar! – ela estava espantada, nunca pensou que o futuro ministro a fosse acompanhar.

-Ele diz que isso é muito mais importante. Diz que tu sempre ajudaste o Harry a destruir o Voldemort, que sempre lutaste por um futuro melhor, e que isso é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha para tratar. E, para além disso, ele confessou-me admirar a tua coragem, força e determinação quando tiveram de ir os dois, quando tivemos de tirar o Harry de Privet Drive.

-Oh, a sério? Muito obrigada! – disse Hermione, embargada pelas lágrimas.

-Agradece-lhe a ele. É um bom homem, o Kingsley.

Ela sorriu-lhe num agradecimento comovido. Sentiu Ron olhar para o chão quando ela desviou o olhar para ele. O sorriso morreu na hora. Continuaram a arrumação em silêncio.

No fim, Harry despediu-se da amiga, que considerava uma irmã. Como no dia seguinte Hermione partiria cedo, provavelmente já não se veriam.

Ginny, que dormiria com ela e teria tempo para se despedir, subiu as escadas, com o pretexto de se ir arranjar para dormir. Harry seguiu-a prontamente, deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos.

Um silêncio perturbador envolveu-os, até Hermione decidir quebrá-lo.

-Ron…? – ela tentou, a medo.

-Espera. Dá-me um minuto. – ao fim de algum tempo, ele virou-se para ela.

Hermione não viu lágrimas, nem o seu rasto, mas o que viu perfurou-a muito mais do que isso. Ela viu um olhar triste, magoado e escuro, ela viu medo, angústia e saudade, ela sentiu culpa, arrependimento e tristeza.

-Eu queria ir contigo. Ainda posso ir, basta tu quereres que eu vá. Diz-me que queres e eu vou. Diz, Hermione.

-Oh, Ron… - ela suspirou. – Eu pensei que isso já estava esclarecido. A tua família precisa tanto de ti. Tanto…

-Eu acho que não. O meu pai passa o dia no Ministério, quase não o vejo. O meu irmão passa dias inteiros trancado no quarto. A minha mãe também só sai do quarto raramente e, quando o faz, nem uma palavra menciona. E o Harry e a Ginny estão juntos, apoiam-se um ao outro. Diz-me, quem precisa de mim? Pelos visto, nem tu precisas de mim, porque parece estares a aceitar muito bem o facto de ficarmos sem nos vermos por tempo indefinido. Podem ser dias ou semanas ou meses! Tu não sabes, Hermione.

-Não digas isso, Ron… É claro que eu preciso de ti. Sempre precisei e sempre vou precisar.

-Então deixa-me ir contigo.

-Não. Tu agora podes pensar que é a decisão errada, mas vais ver que não. Mais tarde ou mais cedo vais entender que eu preciso de ir sozinha fazer isto e que tu precisas de ficar aqui a dar apoio à tua família. E dar apoio pode não ser estar sempre a falar com eles. Dar apoio pode ser, simplesmente, estares lá com eles. Sem uma palavra, sem um gesto, sem nada, apenas lá, para quando eles precisarem. Porque eles vão precisar, eu tenho a certeza.

-Eu não concordo. Mas também, quando é que estamos de acordo? E como normalmente és tu quem está sempre certa, eu vou deitar-me. Tem uma boa viagem, Hermione. –e, com um aperto no coração, virou-se de costas e começou a andar em direcção às escadas.

Hermione olhava incrédula para onde ele desaparecera. Boa, agora ela vai-se embora chateada com ele. Mas ele é que é parvo e não a percebe, por isso ela não poderia fazer nada.

Foi para a cama. Não conseguia dormir, só conseguia pensar nele. Em como passaria tantos dias longe dele, sem o ver, sem o abraçar, sem o beijar, sem sentir o perfume dos cabelos dele… Já era noite cerrada quando adormeceu, acordando no dia seguinte muito cedo, fazendo tudo muito baixinho, para não acordar Ginny, de quem já se tinha despedido no dia anterior. Arranjou-se, pegou na mala e desceu as escadas, onde encontrou Arthur à sua espera.

-Bom dia, Hermione. Dormiste bem? Nervosa?

-Bom dia, Sr Weasley. Não, não dormi nada bem. E sim, muito nervosa. – mas os olhos tristes dela não enganavam ninguém.

-Pensei que o Ron se viria despedir.

Hermione sentiu imediatamente os olhos humedecerem-se com a recordação de que eles estavam zangados.

-Pois, o Ron nunca foi de acordar cedo…

-É, pois não…

Tomaram o pequeno-almoço em silêncio, e tinham acabado de arrumar os pratos, quando batem à porta.

-Oh, olá, entra entra! – saudou-o Arthur.

Shaklebolt entrou e viu Hermione.

-Oh, olá, Hermione! Preparada? – Hermione acenou, um pouco incerta demais. – Bom, então vamos!

Hermione pegou nas suas malas e dirigiu-se ao jardim da Toca.

-Bem, Hermione, espero que encontres os teus pais rapidamente. – disse-lhe Arthur, com um abraço rápido.

-Eu também… - suspirou Hermione.

-Bem, vamos, Hermione? – disse Shaklebolt, esticando-lhe o braço.

No momento em que ela ia a agarrar nele, ouviu-se um grito.

-HERMIONE! ESPERA! – ela voltou-se para a entrada da Toca, onde Ron estava parado, ofegante, olhando para ela.

-Ron…? – murmurou ela.

Hermione viu Ron correr na sua sua direcção e as suas pernas tomaram vontade própria e correram na direcção dele. Quando estavam muito próximos, Ron agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. Hermione ainda tentou impedir, visto terem o pai de Ron e o futuro ministro a olhar para eles, mas assim que sentiu a língua de Ron pedir passagem pelos seus lábios, esqueceu-se de tudo e correspondeu ao beijo mais intenso que já tinham trocado. Era um beijo de amor, de saudade e de garantia que ele ficaria à espera dela. Quando se soltaram, ofegantes, ela disse-lhe, sem o largar:

-Eu vou voltar, Ron. Eu vou voltar e nós vamos ser felizes!

-Hermione, eu amo-te. Nunca te esqueças disso!

-Eu também te amo. Sempre amei e sempre amarei. Nunca duvides, meu amor!

Ele abraçou-a forte, cerrando os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

-Tenho de ir agora…

-Eu sei… - mas ainda não a tinha largado. Olhou-a mais uma vez, como que decorando cada traço do seu rosto e, suspirando, largou-a lentamente. Mas ela não se foi embora sem antes passar a mão pelo seu rosto e dizer:

-És a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci.

Ela voltou-se para ir embora, mas ele ainda lhe disse:

-Não te esqueças da promessa.

Ele não precisava de dizer nada, ela apenas lhe sorriu e disse:

-Nunca vou esquecer. E eu vou cumpri-la. Espera por mim.

-Sempre. Vou esperar sempre.

E, com um último sorriso, ela agarrou no braço de Shaklebolt e desapareceram.

**Parece que acabou por ficar tudo bem, não é mesmo? Resta saber até quando… Leiam e descubram o que se vai passar a seguir, porque a vida destes dois vai dar um volta de 360 graus! Deixem reviews, alegram o meu dia! Obrigada!**


	3. Na Austrália

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Três – Na Austrália**

Assim que o habitual turbilhão acabou, Hermione abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, tentando habituar-se à intensa claridade. Suspirou, pensando que realmente já estava na Austrália.

-Está tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou Kingsley – Não estás habituada a Materializares-te?

-Ah, não, não é isso. Já o fiz bastantes vezes enquanto andávamos à procura das Horcruxes. – ela respondeu, sem o encarar.

Ele entendeu o desconforto dela e tentou animá-la.

-Já tratei de tudo sobre o sítio onde vamos ficar. Tens alguma ideia de onde os teus pais possam estar?

-Eu quando transformei a mente deles, eu fi-los acreditar que se chamavam Mónica e Wendell Wilkins e que teriam uma clínica dentária. Isso ajuda?

-Bem, pelo menos temos algo por onde começar. Vamos ter de ir ao centro da cidade procurar consultórios e clínicas, não?

-Sim, vamos!

-Mas, primeiro, penso que deveríamos ir ao local onde vamos ficar, para eu escrever uma carta para o Ministério e ao Arthur, para dizer que a viagem correu bem.

-Se quiser, eu aviso o Sr Weasley. Eu vou escrever uma carta ao Ron, de qualquer maneira.

-Oh, então, se não te importares, agradecia-te.

Eles chegaram ao local materializando-se e Hermione ficou surpreendida ao constatar que era um hotel. Contudo, estava tão concentrada na ideia de escrever ao Ron a dizer que estava tudo bem, que nem ligou muito.

Entraram e Kingsley começou logo a escrever uma longa carta de duas páginas para o Ministério, enquanto Hermione se deitou na cama a escrever a dela.

_Querido Ron,_

_Chegámos agora e está tudo bem. Aqui está muito calor, não é nada como Inglaterra! O Shaklebolt tratou do lugar onde vamos ficar instalados, e para minha grande surpresa, é num hotel! Se quiseres, explico-te com pormenores quando chegar! Não me posso demorar muito, pois vamos ao centro da cidade procurar os meus pais! Torce para que fique tudo bem rapidamente! _

_Tenho muitas saudades tuas e só estamos longe há meia hora. Escreve-me de volta (o endereço do lugar vai no fim da carta). _

_Podias dizer ao teu pai que nós chegámos bem? O Shaklebolt ia fazê-lo, mas eu disse que te ia escrever e que podia avisar o teu pai sem problema._

_Da tua,_

_Hermione._

Releu a carta, juntou o endereço, que perguntou a Kingsley, selou a carta e entregou-a a Kingsley, para que ele a mandasse.

-Pronto, as cartas já foram enviadas. Vamos?

-Claro! – respondeu Hermione, entusiasmada.

Quando chegaram ao centro da cidade, as ruas estavam praticamente desertas, apenas uma ou outra pessoa aparecia por lá. Correram ruas e mais ruas, mas nada de consultórios dentários. Encontraram cafés, restaurantes, lojas de roupa, lojas de bijutaria, até consultórios médicos e de advogados. Todavia, clínicas dentárias ainda não tinham visto nenhuma. De repente, Hermione ouve Kingsley chamá-la.

-Hermione! Diz aqui consultório dentário!

Ela correu até ele, com o coração aos pulos, quase saltando-lhe da boca. Quando lá chegou, olhou com expectativa para o letreiro, contudo, lá dizia "Consultório Dentário dos Walkins". Os olhos deixaram de brilhar, o coração deixou de bater, o mundo deixou de existir. Tanto tempo à procura, e aquele não era o consultório dos seus pais.

-Acho que devíamos subir, eles podem saber de alguma coisa. – disse Shaklebolt, esperançado.

Ela apenas anuiu lentamente com a cabeça e seguiu-o com passos duvidosos, tristes e derrotados.

Ao chegarem à recepção, Shaklebolt percebeu que Hermione não estava em condições de falar nada, então adiantou-se.

-Bom dia, minha senhora.

-Bom dia. Posso ajudar? – perguntou a recepcionista, prestável.

-Na verdade, não sei, mas espero que sim. Nós – olhou para Hermione, que analisava tudo com o olhar – estamos à procura de um consultório dentário dos Wilkins. Por acaso não nos sabe dizer onde fica?

A senhora ficou um momento paralisada e um olhar horrorizado perpassou-lhe o rosto. Depois, recompondo-se, respondeu baixinho.

-Eles tinham um consultório aqui perto, no fundo da rua.

-Tinham? – Kingsley baixou o tom de voz, para que Hermione não o conseguisse ouvir.

-Infelizmente, teve de fechar. – o olhar da senhora era de puro horror.

-Porquê? – a voz dele não era mais que um sussurro assustado.

-Eles… Bem, o Sr Wendell e a Sra Monica… Eles… morreram.

Shaklebolt não disse nada durante uns segundos, em que não fitava nada em particular. Depois olhou para a senhora e perguntou:

-Morreram como?

-Diz-se que foi um acidente, mas nunca se encontraram os corpos. Mas… posso perguntar porque queriam saber? – interrogou a mulher, olhando de esguelha para Hermione.

-Sim. – anuiu Kingsley – é filha deles.

-Oh! – a mulher levou as mãos à boca – Pobrezinha…

-Ela é forte, acredite. Não há muitas pessoas que já tenham passado metade do que ela passou. Bem, de qualquer maneira, muito obrigado por tudo.

-De nada. E lamento muito.

Shaklebolt despediu-se e foi ao encontro de Hermione.

-Bem, vamos andando?

-A senhora não sabia de nada? – ela perguntou triste.

-Vem, Hermione. Vamos falar com calma no hotel.

O QUE SE PASSA, KINGSLEY? – ela berrava, com as lágrimas a ameaçarem seriamente saírem.

-Escuta, Hermione, vamos embora e falamos com mais calma sozinhos.

Hermione não era burra e percebia que algo se passava. Será que os pais tinham mudado de cidade? De país? Ia demorar mais, mas eles ainda os podiam encontrar!

Ela apenas seguiu Shaklebolt em silêncio até ao hotel. Sentaram-se e ele olhava-a, sem saber realmente o que dizer. Porque raios ele tivera de se oferecer para vir com ela? Se Molly estivesse ali saberia lidar muito melhor com a situação. Inspirou fundo e começou.

-Hermione? Preciso que uses a tua força e coragem que eu sei que tu tens, e muita. Vais precisar delas.

-Por favor… - a voz saiu-lhe entrecortada.

-Eu vou dizer-te tudo, sem te esconder nada do que sei. A recepcionista sabia, sim, dos teus pais. – perante o olhar arregalado dela, continuou: - Eles tinham um consultório no fundo daquela rua.

-Tinham…?

-O consultório está fechado. Os teus pais não… Quer dizer, eles…

-Diga de uma vez, por favor…

-Eles morreram, Hermione.

Ela não soube dizer o que sentira naquela altura, porque ela não sentira nada. Nada, zero, apenas um vazio enorme.

-Diz-se que foi de acidente, mas os corpos deles… nunca foram encontrados.

-Devoradores da Morte. – Kingsley apenas assentiu, já tinha pensado nisso e de certeza que fora algum.

-Hermione? Queres voltar ainda hoje para a Toca?

Ela olhou-o, horror, pânico, tristeza, medo e desespero banhavam-lhe o olhar. A Toca. O último lugar na face da Terra para onde ela gostaria de ir. Essa constatação acertou-a como um raio. Ela não queria ir para a Toca, não queria ver Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George e, principalmente, ela não o queria ver. Ele, que sempre estivera com ela. Ele, que a fazia sorrir. Ele, que a fazia viver.

Mas ela não queria sorrir nem viver. Ela não queria ter de enfrentar o olhar culpado de Harry, nem o de pena de Ginny, nem o cúmplice de Molly e Arthur, nem o vazio de George. Mas, principalmente, ela não queria ver o olhar dele, primeiro assustado com a noticia e depois triste e com pena dela. Ele diria que sabia o que ela estava a sentir, mas ele não sabia. Ele diria que estaria lá com ela, mas ela não queria que ele estivesse lá com ela. Ele diria que ficariam juntos para sempre, mas ela não o queria prender a si para sempre. Ele diria que a dor iria passar, mas ela sabia que era mentira. Ela não o queria ouvir mentir por ela, não o queria ao pé de si, apenas por pena ou compaixão. Ele tinha de viver a vida dele, encontrar alguém que o mereça e ser feliz.

-Não. Eu vou para a minha casa. Diga aos Weasley o que aconteceu e… Espere um pouco, por favor. Preciso que entregue uma coisa ao Ron e que lhe diga que eu só quero que ele seja feliz.

-Tudo bem, eu espero.

Ela foi sentar-se na cama e começou a escrever.

_Ron,_

_O Kingsley vai explicar-vos tudo, eu não consigo. Peço-te,que leias a carta até à última palavra e que compreendas o que me leva a fazer isto._

_Eu não me esqueci da promessa, nem nunca vou esquecer enquanto viver. Apenas não a posso cumprir. Estou de rastos neste momento e não quero que tu desperdices o teu tempo comigo. Preciso de tempo e espaço. Preciso de estar sozinha. Preciso que tu sejas feliz._

_Podes não compreender isto agora, mas um dia vai fazer sentido._

_Preciso que me prometas que vais ultrapassar, que vais seguir em frente, que vais encontrar alguém que ames e que te ame de volta, que voltes a sorrir como eu te vi sorrir durante seis anos. Não guardes esse sorriso, oferece-o todos os dias a alguém, mesmo que não seja eu._

_Eu amo-te. Desde sempre, nunca duvides. E vou amar-te cada segundo de cada dia de cada mês de cada ano da minha vida. Mas eu não consigo ficar contigo. Não consigo suportar a ideia de te fazer sofrer._

_Eu estou mal, não quero que também fiques mal. Eu choro, e não quero que tu chores. Eu tenho medo, e não quero que tu também tenhas. Percebes? Eu estou a sentir tudo que não quero que tu sintas. _

_Eu sei que agora vais sofrer, mas é melhor assim. Daqui a uns tempos esqueces-me e voltas a ser feliz, como eu sempre quis e vou querer até morrer._

_Não me procures. O Kingsley sabe onde eu vou ficar, ele deve dizer. Mas não venhas atrás de mim, eu não vou abrir a porta. Diz ao Harry e à Ginny que eu os adoro, que só quero que eles fiquem juntos e sejam felizes, mas que também não lhes vou abrir a porta. Agradece aos teus pais tudo o que eles fizeram por mim, terem-me acolhido aí em casa, terem tratado tão bem de mim e, principalmente, agradece-lhes por me terem dado a oportunidade de conhecer a pessoa mais corajosa, forte, leal, genuína e especial que alguma vez conheci. Obrigada por teres estado lá quando tive problemas, mas agora preciso que me deixes viver isto sozinha. _

_Da eternamente tua,_

_Hermione Granger._

Releu a carta e chorou.

Depois, não se preocupando em limpar as lágrimas, foi dá-la a Kingsley, acrescentando:

-O Ron só deve ler isto quando souber de tudo. Conte-lhes tudo, por favor. Pode mesmo dizer-lhes para onde vou, eu já expliquei ao Ron para não me procurar. Agradeça-lhes tudo o que fizeram por mim. Diga-lhes que os amo. Agora eu vou indo.

-Tens a certeza, Hermione? Aquela família adora-te, vai querer ajudar-te.

-Eles estarão a ajudar-me se me deixarem sozinha.

-E o Ron? Ele vai ficar…

-Eu sei. Acho mesmo que eu já não pensei nisso? O Ron é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e é exactamente por isso que não o quero ao pé de mim neste momento. Eu tenho de ir agora. – disse, com os olhos vermelhos, as lágrimas grossas a rolarem-lhe pelo rosto e o corpo inteiro a tremer.

-Não estás em condições de te materializares.

-Eu consigo. Muito obrigada por tudo, Kingsley. De verdade. Sei que vai ser um extraordinário Ministro. Agora, adeus.

E, com um ploc, Desapareceu.

Enquanto isso, na Toca, um Ron muito excitado lia a carta de Hermione, que acabara de chegar, quando um ploc estridente anunciou a chegada de alguém.

-Ron, Ginny, Harry, desçam todos! – a voz grave de Mr Weasley fez-se ouvir.

Dez minutos depois, estavam todos reunidos na sala da Toca, exceptuando George, que ainda não saíra do quarto.

-Bem, o que eu tenho para – começou Shaklebolt, que foi logo interrompido.

-A Hermione? Onde ela está? Com os pais? – perguntou Ron, com um sorriso.

-É melhor deixarem-me falar e vão perceber tudo. Nós chegámos à Austrália, a Hermione deve ter mandado a carta.– olhou para Ron, que assentiu, sorrindo. – Bem, nós fomos à procura dos pais da Hermione, mas não os encontrámos. Entrámos num consultório e foi lá que nos deram a noticia…

-Que noticia, Kingsley, por Merlin! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Molly, exasperada.

-Os pais da Hermione estão mortos. Diz-se que foi um acidente, mas todos sabemos que foram Devoradores da Morte. E, bem…

-A Hermione? – Ron voltou a perguntar, agora que o sorriso morrera e dera lugar às lágrimas que ele lutava por manter nos olhos.

-Ela não quis voltar. Ela foi para casa dela. Pediu-me para explicar tudo, porque ela não conseguia. Pediu-me, também, para vos dizer que agradece tudo o que fizeram por ela e que vos ama muito.

-O QUÊ? - Exclamaram Harry e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

Ron levantou-se em silêncio.

-Ah, é verdade, Ron. – ele estacou, sem olhar para trás. – Ela pediu-me para te dar isto. – estendeu-lhe a carta, enquanto ele se voltava lentamente para trás e pegava na carta. Pouco tempo depois, ouviu-se uma porta a bater com força. E, algum tempo depois, um grito agoniado quebrou o silêncio que invadia a Toca. Ron acabara de ler a carta.

**Gostaram do capítulo? Eu gostei de o escrever, embora fique com pena dos meus meninos! Querem saber o que vai acontecer depois? Irá Ron ter com ela? Irá Hermione reconsiderar e voltar para a Toca? O que vai acontecer a partir daqui? Não percam, vai acontecer muita coisa inesperada! Obrigada por tudo, deixem reviews, incentivam-me a escrever!**


	4. E o tempo passa

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Quatro – E o tempo passa…**

Ron não entendia porque ela o abandonara. Depois de tantos anos a lutarem juntos, a darem apoio um ao outro nas horas menos boas, depois disso, ela vai embora, sem se despedir dele e com uma promessa de que voltaria e seriam felizes.

Ron não conseguia pensar em nada. Fechara-se no quarto e não saía até toda a gente se ter ido deitar. Aí, ia à cozinha, comia uma sanduíche e voltava para o quarto, para só voltar a sair na noite seguinte.

Ron não chorara desde que soubera as notícias. Nem uma lágrima. Estava vazio demais para isso. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas o rosto não tinha a marca de uma simples lágrima.

Ron ignorava a família e Harry de cada vez que eles iam chamá-lo para comer ou para sair do quarto, porque isso lhe fazia mal. Como se eles soubessem o que é sentirem-se mal. Ele perdera o irmão e a mulher que sempre amou. Eles fazem ideia do que isso era? Eles ao menos tinham quem amavam, ele não.

Ron não pronunciara uma palavra desde que lera a carta. A carta que marcava o fim. O fim da amizade. O fim do amor. O fim da esperança. O fim da felicidade. O fim da coragem. O fim da vontade de viver. O fim de tudo.

Ron passara estes últimos dez dias a escrever. Escreveu cartas e mais cartas para ela. Cartas que ele sabia que ela nunca leria porque ele nunca as iria mostrar. Escreveu sobre o amor que sentia por ela, sobre o quão importante a amizade dela sempre fora para ele, sobre o vazio que ela deixara no lugar onde estava o seu coração. Escreveu sobre a insegurança, o medo, a desistência e a morte. Escreveu sobre o fim.

Assim, dez dias se passaram e Ron ainda não tinha reagido. Nenhuma lágrima, nenhuma palavra, nenhum grito. Nada.

Hermione, quando chegara a casa onde outrora fora tão feliz com os pais, chorou. Chorou muito. Chorou tanto que os olhos lhe ardiam e ela já não os conseguia abrir. O cansaço vencera e ela dormir quase por um dia inteiro. Foi a última vez que dormiu mais de duas horas seguidas, porque no dia seguinte quando acordou, percebeu que não tinha sido tudo um pesadelo. Os pais estavam mortos e ela estava completamente sozinha.

Ao fim de três dias de choro, soluços e angústia, em que Hermione não fez nada mais do que deitar na cama dos pais e chorar, ela decidiu remodelar a casa. Durante um dia inteiro ela pegara na varinha e mudara a cor às paredes, renovara os móveis, limpara o pó e tirara as teias de aranha. Teias de aranha. Aranhas. Ron. O choro voltou.

Ao quinto dia, Hermione guardara a varinha numa gaveta e, dez dias depois, ela ainda lá estava. Intacta. Imóvel. Solitária.

Hermione ainda não saíra à rua. A comida encomendava-a pelo telefone, visto este ainda funcionar. Ela não queria ver a luz do sol, pelo que quando tocavam à campainha para trazer a comida, que normalmente dava para mais do que um dia, pois ela não conseguia comer quase nada, ela punha os óculos de sol e, já com o dinheiro certo, abria uma réstia da porta e trocava a comida pelo dinheiro e voltava a fechar a porta rapidamente. As janelas estavam todas fechadas. O sol não entrava ali. Hermione não se sentia merecedora dele.

Contudo, ao décimo dia, ela decidira sair de casa, visto estar um dia nublado e chuvoso que combinava perfeitamente com o seu estado de espírito. Vestiu-se completamente de preto, pôs um cachecol preto e uns óculos de sol pretos. Irreconhecível.

Hermione foi até ao fundo da rua e voltou para casa. Não se sentira bem e, quando chegou a casa, deitou-se na cama dos pais a chorar incontrolável e incessantemente.

A razão do choro e do mal-estar explicava-se por ter visto, ao longe, um menino, talvez com os seus onze anos, de cabelo ruivo a implicar com uma garotinha da sua idade, de cabelos castanhos.

Os dias passavam sem eles notarem. Os meses corriam velozes à frente deles. O primeiro ano passou sem que nenhum deles desse por isso.

Passou o Natal e nenhum saiu do quarto. Passou o fim de ano e eles continuavam no quarto.

Ron não a tinha procurado, tal como ela lhe pedira. E Hermione não tinha voltado a dar notícias, tal como prometera.

Contudo, certo dia, bateram à porta do quarto de Ron. Ele ainda não chorara, apesar de já sair do quarto algumas vezes. Resmungou um "entre" indiferente. Harry entrou e sentou-se ao pé do amigo. Ron olhou para ele e viu-o encarando-o, como que à espera de uma autorização para falar.

-O que queres, Harry?

-Falar contigo. Estou preocupado.

-Com o quê?

-Contigo, Ron.

-Eu estou bem. – ele disse, encarando o tecto.

-Não, não estás. Depois desta conversa podes ficar sem me falar por dias, mas eu vou dizer-te isto à mesma. E tu vais ouvir até ao fim sem me interromperes. Ron, foste a pessoa que mais me apoiou e mais me ajudou. Estiveste lá sempre, incondicionalmente. Mesmo quando eu estava a bater lá no fundo, tu puxavas-me pelos colarinhos e fazias-me perceber que havia sempre uma solução. Não és apenas o meu melhor amigo, és o meu irmão. Sofro quando tu estás a sofrer. Fico triste quando tu também estás. Eu tentei dar-te espaço. Contudo, acho que um ano já é exagero e tenho de intervir.

-UM ANO? – perguntou Ron, encarando o amigo.

-Sim, Ron. Um ano. Um ano que estás aqui fechado. Um ano que não choras. Um ano que não falas com a tua família. A tua mãe está a sofrer imenso. Já pensaste o que ela estará a sentir quando, de um dia para o outro, não perdeu só o Fred, como também a ti e ao George? Há um ano que tu não reages, que não mostras emoção nenhuma. É como se já não sentisses nada. Mas eu sei que isso não é assim. Tu estás a sofrer e eu quero ajudar-te. Eu vou ajudar-te. Onde é que está o Ron que eu conheci e que jamais desistia? Onde está o meu melhor amigo que se sacrificou por mim e por – perante o olhar assassino de Ron, engoliu em seco e continuou – _ela_ tantas vezes? Onde está o meu irmão sempre com um sorriso e uma piada fáceis? Onde estás tu, Ron?

-Não sei. Harry, ajuda-me. – ele suspirou, sentindo-se muito perto das lágrimas. – Ajuda-me a descobrir quem sou. Ajuda-me a descobrir o que sinto. Porque eu só sinto um vazio dentro de mim que não me permite sequer chorar.

-Eu estou aqui, Ron, para tudo. Eu vou ajudar-te a reagir e a redescobrires-te.

Ron olhou para o amigo, ali a ser tão sincero com ele, e foi como se fosse atingido na cabeça. Atingido pela verdade. Pela dura e terrível verdade.

-Harry… Eu perdi-a, não perdi?

-Ron… Nunca é tarde demais.

-Será mesmo?

Harry não sabia o que responder, ele tinha sérias dúvidas de que alguma vez as coisas se iriam recompor.

Ron sentiu-se fraco e vulnerável, sozinho e perdido. Olhou para Harry e a primeira lágrima caiu-lhe.

-Eu não sou capaz. – e chorou como nunca.

Harry abraçou-o forte e disse-lhe: - Amigo, tu és forte e eu tenho a certeza de que tu vais conseguir. Eu não imagino o que estás a sofrer, mas sei que tu vais conseguir ultrapassar isso tudo.

Ron não respondeu, apenas abraçou o amigo, como se precisasse de um porto seguro.

Ao fim de uns bons minutos, Ron perguntou:

-Soubeste alguma coisa dela ao longo deste ano?

-Não… não soube nada. Houve um dia em que eu e a Ginny decidimos lá ir, mas as janelas estavam todas fechadas e, quando batemos à porta, ninguém abriu. Se calhar ela mudou-se.

-Não. Ela continua lá. Vai à secretária e abre a segunda gaveta. – Harry assim fez e viu lá uma carta – É isso. Lê.

Harry leu a carta que Hermione mandara a Ron há um ano. No fim, as lágrimas corriam-lhe livres.

-Oh Ron… Porque não me mostraste isto antes? Porque não disseste nada?

-Eu não sei. Eu precisava de estar sozinho e pensar. Mas na verdade não consegui pensar nada. Eu não consigo pensar, Harry. – o tom dele era de súplica.

-Ela não te esquecer, Ron. Eu tenho a certeza.

Ron não respondeu. Contudo, nesse dia desceu para jantar e conseguiu até dizer umas duas frases. Harry sorriu, feliz com a evolução, embora ténue, do seu melhor amigo.

-Anda, Ron!

No dia seguinte, Harry tentava a todo o custo, levantar Ron para irem até Hogsmeade.

-Deixa-me, Harry. Eu não vou. Não quero.

-Tens de sair deste quarto. E vai ser hoje, ou eu não me chamo Harry James Potter!

Harry continuava a tentar arrancar Ron dos lençóis, mas este continuava com a almofada em cima da cabeça.

Ao fim de um quarto de hora, Ron suspirou, completamente derrotado e disse:

-Está bem, Harry. Eu vou.

Harry sorriu satisfeito e deixou o amigo arranjar-se.

Quando Ron desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço e ainda por cima vestido, todos se assustaram, mas Harry falou:

-Convenci o Ron a irmos dar uma volta até Hogsmeade.

-Tu não me convenceste, tu obrigaste-me.

-É a mesma coisa.

No fim de comerem, Harry levantou-se entusiasmado e puxou Ron com ele.

-Obrigado, Harry.

-De quê?

-Primeiro, de me teres tirado de casa. Eu confesso que já estava a começar a ficar farto. Sempre as mesmas paredes, os mesmos buracos, as mesmas fendas… E depois, por termos vindo só os dois.

-A Ginny queria vir, mas eu disse-lhe que era melhor não. Demorou um bocado, mas ela acabou por perceber as minhas razões.

-Eu calculei que ela quisesse vir, mas eu prefiro assim. Tu contaste-lhe a nossa conversa ontem?

-Não. Achei que não deveria porque não sabia se tu querias.

-Obrigado. Eu prefiro que fique só entre nós, por enquanto.

-Por mim, tudo bem. Eu só quero que tu voltes a ser quem eras.

Ron não respondeu, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Ela, quando se foi embora, levou com ela uma grande parte dele. A parte mais importante talvez. Ela tinha levado o seu coração. E para sempre.

Deram umas voltas, Harry a mostrar as novas lojas a Ron. Também lhe mostrou as novidades que foram introduzidas no final da guerra e as lojas reconstruídas.

As medidas de segurança não eram já tão fortes, as pessoas deixavam as portas abertas, novas lojas de brincadeiras e doces haviam inaugurado e os cafés tinham esplanada. Mudanças demasiado grandes, que serviram para Ron perceber o quanto havia perdido fechado em casa e em quanto tempo ele lá estivera.

Tanta coisa acontecera no mundo lá fora e ele trancado e amarrado ao passado.

Apercebeu-se que era hora de mudar. Se Hermione não queria saber mais dele, se ela o tinha esquecido e abandonado sem sequer se preocupar com o que ele sentia, era altura de esquecer isso e seguir em frente. Ele tinha a vida toda pela frente.

Harry já frequentava o curso de Aurores e Ginny já fazia treinos para os Hollyhead Harpies. Ele também queria fazer qualquer coisa. Só não sabia o quê. Mas havia de arranjar qualquer coisa de que gostasse.

-Harry, achas que _ela_ já está a trabalhar? – a dúvida martelava-lhe na cabeça forte demais para ele ignorar.

-Não sei, Ron. Como te disse ontem, eu não soube mais nada.

-Pois, claro.

Para distrair o amigo, pois notou que ele ficara subitamente tenso, Harry sugeriu entrarem num bar para beberem uma cerveja amanteigada.

Contudo, quando iam a entrar, uma voz doce e bem conhecida chamou-o.

-Ron!

**Gostaram? O tempo passou rápido demais e eles nem notaram, não é mesmo? A vida a acontecer e eles fechados no passado. Ron parece querer dar um jeito nisso e seguir em frente. Será que vai conseguir? E Hermione? Será que já trabalha? E de quem será a voz? Descubram no próximo capítulo! Deixem reviews, obrigada por tudo!**


	5. O beijo de engano

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Quinto – O beijo de engano**

Hermione já virá inúmeros filmes e lera incontáveis livros. Filmes de acção, comédia ou romances. Não sentiu adrenalina nos de acção, não riu nos de comédia e chorou nos românticos. Livros de aventuras, policiais e contos. Não gostou das aventuras, não descobriu o final os policiais como sempre acontecia e chorou nos contos. Tudo ali lembrava Ron. Tudo, desde os filmes de acção aos livros de contos. A acção lembrava a coragem de Ron, as comédias, o seu inegável sentido de humor que tantas risadas arrancou dela, os romances lembravam fatalmente aquele beijo na guerra e as promessas de um futuro juntos, as aventuras lembravam-lhe de cada vez que ele a protegeu, os policiais lembravam-lhe a guerra e no medo que tinha de o perder e os contos lembravam-lhe o conto dos três irmãos e, inevitavelmente, de Ron.

Quando já não havia filme nem livro que já não tivesse visto e lido mais de cinco vezes e os livros da biblioteca ao pé de sua casa já não estivessem todos lidos e os filmes da loja todos alugados e assistidos, ela pensou que talvez fosse melhor sair de casa e dar uma volta no parque.

Vestiu-se de preto, pôs óculos escuros e um lenço na cabeça e saiu para o parque. Respirou o ar puro das árvores e sentou-se a ver as crianças correrem com os pais no seu alcance. O quanto ela desejava poder estar ali também. Com Ron e com os filhos ruivos e sardentos a correr e a rir com a mesma vontade que aquelas crianças riam.

Mas aquelas pessoas não sabiam o que era o sofrimento, nem a dor de perder quem mais se ama. Nunca tinham passado sete anos a lutar contra alguém que os queria ver mortos a todo o custo, nunca tinham passado sete anos a esconder um grande amor, nunca tinham lutado numa guerra, nunca tinham visto pessoas morrer à sua frente sem puderem fazer nada, nunca tinham visto amigos serem torturado, nunca tinham perdido os pais sem se puderem despedir e dizer que os amavam, nem nunca tinham perdido o amor da vida delas para sempre. Por isso, elas não sabiam nada e era por isso que riam. Crianças. Inocentes. Puras.

Fechou os olhos e empurrou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a brisa fresca daquele dia de Primavera bater-lhe na cara.

De repente, um aperto enorme no coração impediu-a de respirar. Quando conseguiu fazê-lo, o coração batia mais depressa que nunca. Não podia ser.

-Desculpe. – ela dirigiu-se até ao banco mais próximo, onde uma senhora idosa assistia os netos correrem à sua frente.

-Diga, minha menina. Posso ajudá-la? Não parece estar a sentir-se muito bem. – disse, analisando-lhe a face.

-Não, eu só… queria saber que dia é hoje.

-É sábado.

-Não, o dia mesmo.

A senhora olhou-a por uns segundos e depois disse:

-É dia um. Um de Março.

Ela não aguentou o peso do corpo e deixou-se cair. Sentiu dois braços agarrá-la, mas não se preocupou em ver quem era, apenas se deixou cair. O cérebro não trabalhava, o coração não batia. Ela não sentia nada, apenas ouvia a voz da mulher "um… Março…".

O sol estava a começar a baixar, era fim da tarde.

Ron voltou-se ao som daquela voz que ele conhecia, mas que não ouvia há muito tempo.

-Lavender! – disse Harry, que também se tinha voltado. – Que fazes aqui?

Ron não ouviu a resposta, estava perdido nos seus pensamentos. Analisou os cabelos loiros encaracolados e presos numa fita cor de rosa, os olhos azuis que brilhavam e as cicatrizes que lhe marcavam o rosto outrora perfeito. Não pôde deixar de reparar nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos, nem no corpo tão bem definido. Pensou onde estaria se não tivesse acabado com ela no 6º ano, se não tivesse beijado Hermione, se não a amasse. Afastou os pensamentos sobre Hermione o mais rápido que conseguiu e falou pela primeira vez.

-Já não nos víamos há muito tempo.

-É verdade. Eu estive muitos meses em recuperação, por causa do ataque do Greyback. Aliás, fiquei com cicatrizes que nunca vão desaparecer por completo. – ela fez um gesto para o seu rosto e continuou – mas já estou a começar a habituar-me. Podia ter sido pior, não é verdade?

-Claro. Ainda bem que não foi. – respondeu Ron, olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos azuis.

-E vocês? – perguntou ela, desviando o olhar para Harry.

-Eu estou a formar-me para ser Auror. – respondeu Harry, com um sorriso.

-Oh, isso é muito bom! Ainda estás com a Ginny?

-Sim, estamos noivos!

-Oh, parabéns Harry! Depois do que passaste, mereces ser feliz! – virou-se para Ron – E tu, Ron? Também te estás a formar?

-Não. – ele respondeu, esperando não haver mais perguntas. Enganou-se.

-Ah. E a Hermione, como está?

Harry petrificou e olhou para o amigo, que ficou pálido. Surpreendentemente, o ruivo respondeu num tom calmo, que Harry sabia ser só fachada.

-Não sei, mas deve estar.

-Oh, eu pensei que vocês… Estavam juntos.

-É, pelos vistos não estamos.

Ele estava a esforçar-se. De verdade que estava. Mas estava a ser muito complicado impedir que as lágrimas descessem. Ele não queria chorar, não queria parecer fraco. Agradeceu eternamente a Harry quando ele falou:

-Bem, e se fôssemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e nos contassem as novidades?

Ron viu Lavender olhá-lo pelo canto do olho antes de aceitar. E se estivesse a olhá-la com atenção, teria visto um sorriso na sua boca.

Quando chegaram ao Três Vassouras, Ron suspirou. Porquê justamente ali? E porque é que isso o afectava tanto? Hermione era passado, não devia estar a lembrar-se tanto dela. Aliás, não devia sequer estar a pensar nela com a Lavender ali à sua frente, encarando-o como se suplicasse a sua atenção. Contudo, ele não disse nada. Apenas bebeu a sua cerveja calado, ouvindo Harry tentar manter uma conversa com Lavender, que não parecia minimamente interessada nele.

Harry desistiu, dizendo que tinha de ir embora pois Ginny devia estar à sua espera. Olhou para Ron, mas este não olhou para ele e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à saída, não sem antes ver o sorriso de Lavender. Um sorriso calculista e muito, muito interessado. Antes de sair, ainda olhou mais uma vez para Ron e vou Lavender pousar a sua mão na de Ron.

Harry tomou uma decisão.

Ron não disse nada, apenas viu o amigo levantar-se e sair. Estava a pensar na melhor forma de o fazer também quando sentiu uma mão pousada na sua. Um calor humano que ele tanto precisava, um carinho que ele ansiava. A mão era quente e confortante, era pequena e macia, tal como a _dela_. Insultou-se mentalmente por estar a pensar nela outra vez. Olhou para a garota à sua frente e tentou sorrir-lhe. Ela pareceu animar-se e sorriu abertamente, encruzilhando os dedos dele nos seus. Ron não se preocupou em pensar na razão daquele carinho, embora soubesse que devia. Naquele momento, contudo, um pensamento atingiu-o.

-Lavender? – falou pela primeira vez desde que ali chegaram. – Que dia é hoje?

-O quê? – ele não reparou na desilusão do seu olhar – Hum… É dia um de Março. Porquê?

Era mesmo. Era a primeira vez que _ela_ não estava com ele neste dia. Era a primeira vez que não via o sorriso _dela_ neste dia. A primeira que não ouvia a voz doce _dela_ dizer-lhe "Feliz aniversário, Ron".

Olhou para Lavender, vendo-a fitá-lo num misto de surpresa e indagação. Mas não foi o rosto dela que ele viu. Foi o _dela_. Não foram os olhos azuis que ele viu, foram os _castanhos_. Não foram os cabelos perfeitamente cuidados de Lavender, foram os selvagens e indomáveis _dela_. Não foi a boca de Lavender que ele viu, foram os rosados e macios _dela_. Ele não sabia o que estava a fazer, não pensou nas consequências que o seu acto irreflectido e súbito acarretaria. Ele apenas pensava _nela_. Aproximou-se lentamente, tomando aqueles lábios nos dele, sendo correspondido com uma vontade quase animal.

Quando se separaram, ele percebeu. Não era Hermione quem estava à sua frente, sorrindo-lhe, feliz. O que ele tinha feito, mesmo? Ele queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas o quê? Olha, Lavender, desculpa, pensei que fosses a Hermione e beijei-te. Não, ele não podia fazer isso, ainda mais quando lavender o olhava tão feliz. Certamente ela não pensava que ele gostava dela, não é mesmo?

-Oh Ron! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que nunca me tinhas esquecido! – os olhos dela brilhavam.

Ron engoliu em seco e desejou ardentemente nunca ter concordado com o Harry em sair de casa naquele dia.

-Lavender, eu… Quer dizer… – ele gaguejava. Muito.

-Não, querido, não precisas de dizer nada, eu já percebi.

-Percebeste? – ele suspirou, pensando que ao menos ela tinha percebido que fora tudo um erro e ele não precisava de se explicar.

-Eu também nunca te esqueci, Won-Won.

Oh não!, pensou Ron, ela percebeu foi tudo mal. E agora, o que ele faria?

Harry andava lentamente pelo parque, naquele fim de tarde já com apenas algumas pessoas passeando por lá. Pensava no que lhe ia dizer, se lhe contava do encontro com Lavender ou se não, se lhe contava como Ron tinha passado este último ano ou se não. Apenas sabia que tinha de lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Foi quando viu um grande espalhafato num banco à sua frente. Correu para lá a tempo de ver uma mulher de preto, com um lenço na cabeça cair. Agarrou-a rapidamente, impedindo-a de cair no chão.

Olhou para a idosa à sua frente e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sei! Esta senhora perguntou-me que dia era hoje e quando lhe disse que era dia um de Março ela desmaiou! Eu não sei de nada! – a senhora estava visivelmente preocupada.

Um de Março? Hoje era dia um de Março? Como ele não tinha reparado antes? Será que Ron sabia? Será que Hermione se lembraria? Então uma ideia veio-lhe à cabeça. Não podia ser. E, então, os óculos escuros que a mulher usava escorregaram-lhe pelo rosto e caíram no chão.

-Hermione! Não pode ser? – Harry sussurrou, espantado e preocupado.

Passou um minuto a olhar para a amiga. Outrora forte, lutadora e bonita. Hoje, fraca, desistente e cansada. Sentiu um medo súbito e gritou-lhe:

-HERMIONE, ACORDA! – sacudiu-a fortemente. – POR FAVOR, MIONE, ACORDA!

Hermione começou a sentir uma grande dor de cabeça e um vento bater-lhe no rosto. Depois ouviu o seu nome vindo daquela voz conhecida. Fez um esforço para se lembrar de quem era e a verdade atingiu-a como um raio. Abriu os olhos e viu os verdes do amigo encararem-na.

-Harry? – começou a chorar – Ele faz anos hoje.

Harry não precisou de dizer nada, apenas a abraçou.

-Desculpe, senhor, mas ela está bem? – perguntou a senhora, que ainda estava bastante preocupada.

-Na verdade, não, ela não está nada bem. Hoje é um dia que traz muitas recordações. Não se preocupe, eu cuido dela.

Quinze minutos depois, Harry e Hermione estavam os dois sentados no sofá de casa de Hermione, onde caixas vazias de comida, livros e filmes se perdiam pelo chão e pelos móveis.

Nada daquilo era Hermione, pensou Harry, triste.

-Como me encontraste? – perguntou ela, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo.

-Eu vinha falar contigo, na verdade.

-Comigo? Porquê? Eu pedi para não me procurarem.

-Passou um ano, Hermione, reparaste?

-Há pouco tempo… O que me querias dizer?

-É sobre o Ron, ele – Harry começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

-O que tem ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceram muitas coisas. Mas na verdade, com ele não aconteceu nada. Literalmente.

-Então não quero saber. Ele está bem, não está?

-Não, não está. Está péssimo.

-Acabaste de dizer que não aconteceu nada com ele!

-E como poderia ter acontecido, se ele passou este último ano trancado no quarto?

Hermione não se moveu, as lágrimas pararam, o coração acelerou e a cabeça doeu mais. Ron estava a sofrer e a culpa era inteiramente dela. Contudo, ela também tinha sofrido.

-Eu também não saí de casa.

-Ele não come nem dorme.

-Eu encomendei centenas de pizas e comida chinesa.

-Ele não fala com ninguém e insulta quem quer que bata à porta.

-Eu vi os mesmos filmes e li os mesmos livros mais de cinco vezes.

-Ele ainda te ama.

-Eu ainda o amo. – assim que percebeu o que disse, levou aos mãos à boca. Estava tão ocupada em revidar tudo o que Harry dizia, que acabou por dizer o que não queria. – Eu não queria dizer isto.

-Pois, foi o coração a falar e não a cabeça, não foi?

Ela enrubesceu e acrescentou:

-Mesmo se eu ainda o amasse, eu não posso fazer nada. Ele tem de seguir em frente sozinho.

-E se ainda o amasses, importavas-te que ele estivesse neste momento num bar com a Lavender Brown?

-O QUÊ? – ela gritou, sem controle dos seus actos.

-Porque ele está.

-ENTÃO PARECE QUE NÃO ESTÁ TÃO MAL ASSIM, NÃO É VERDADE, POTTER?

Harry percebeu que as coisas iam ficar muito complicadas, Hermione nunca o tratava pelo apelido.

-Eu hoje convenci-o a sair de casa pela primeira vez. Ele não queria, mas eu acabei por o arrancar de casa. Fomos até Hogsmeade e encontrámos a Lavender.

-O QUE ISSO ME INTERESSA? E AGRADECIA QUE NÃO VOLTASSES A REPETIR O NOME DELA NA MINHA CASA!

-Desculpa. Bem, ela perguntou por ti ao Ron, e devias ter visto como ele ficou. Tentou disfarçar, claro, mas eu sei que foi como se lhe espetassem facas no coração. Acabei por mudar o assunto e fomos até ao Três Vassouras. Mas eu vim-me embora porque te queria ver e falar contigo.

-JÁ FALASTE. QUERES MAIS ALGUMA COISA?

-Hermione – ele suspirou. – Onde está a minha melhor amiga? Aquela pessoa corajosa e que nunca desistia?

-Eu não desisti.

-Ai não? A sério? Encara os factos, Hermione, tu fugiste. Fugiste dos problemas em vez de os encarares de frente. Abandonaste quem se preocupava contigo.

-Mas será que ninguém percebe o que eu fiz? Nem porque é que eu fiz o que fiz? Nem mesmo tu, Harry, que acabaste com a Ginny quando fomos procurar os Horcruxes? Não percebes? Eu fiz isto porque amava… amo – suspirou – o Ron. Eu sabia que ele iria ficar triste por mim. Eu não suporto vê-lo triste, não consigo vê-lo chorar e morro quando uma lágrima assalta aquele rosto. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Por isso afastei-me, para que ele me esquecesse e seguisse em frente, para que encontrasse alguém que o amasse como ele precisava, que o fizesse feliz, como ele merecia.

-Não resultou, sabes?

-Eu nunca disse que seria imediato. Sabia que ele ia ficar triste e revoltado e que se sentiria abandonado. Mas que isso seria só a curto prazo, que ao fim de um tempo, ele conseguiria dar a volta por cima.

-Hermione, o Ron ama-te. Isso está clarificado, certo? Ele sofreu imenso, tanto que nem tu nem eu conseguimos sequer imaginar, acredita. Isto também está assente, certo? Ele tem saudades tuas, ele só queria poder abraçar-te mais uma vez, voltar a olhar para ti mais uma vez. Dizer-te que te ama mais uma vez.

-Harry, pára com isso. Eu também queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo. Não penses que eu o esqueci.

-Eu sei que não, e a prova disso foi o que aconteceu há bocado. Hermione, vai à Toca, fala com ele.

-Não. Desculpa, Harry, mas não.

-Ao menos vai lá só falar com a Ginny e com a Molly. Elas estão muito preocupadas contigo.

-Eu não sei. Eu quero afastar-me definitivamente.

-Não faças isso com as pessoas que gostam de ti. Acredita, eu já fiz esse erro e não quero ver a minha melhor amiga a fazer o mesmo.

-Eu vou pensar nisso.

-Ok, fico feliz por isso. Posso voltar amanhã?

-Para quê?

-Para te ver. Tinha saudades tuas. – ele sorriu-lhe.

Ela desatou a chorar e abraçou-o.

-Diz-me ao menos que percebes porque eu fiz o que fiz. Por favor, Harry.

-Eu percebo-te, a sério. Mas não concordo. Desculpa, minha sabe-tudo, mas acho que desta vez erraste. – ele riu, esperando que ela também o fizesse, mas ela não sorriu, sequer.

-O que ele está mesmo a fazer com aquela loira, afinal? – foi a resposta dela.

-Não sei. Eu vim embora e eles ficaram a conversar, eu acho.

-ACHAS, HARRY POTTER?

-Calma, Mione, é só porque o Ron não disse uma palavra que fosse desde que lá chegámos até eu sair.

-Preciso de ficar sozinha, Harry.

Ele percebeu que aquele dia já tinha sido muito forte emocionalmente para Hermione e deixou-a sozinha.

Contudo, ao chegar à Toca, encontrou uma Molly muito triste.

-O que se passou, Molly?

-É o Ron, meu filho… Ele hoje faz anos e eu preparei-lhe um bolo e, quando ele chegou, estava aqui a família para lhe cantar os parabéns, mas ele apenas disse "Acham mesmo que estou afim de festas? Deixem-me em paz!" e desapareceu para o quarto. Onde está o meu filho, Harry?

Ele percebeu o que Molly quis dizer e apenas lhe disse:

-Eu vou tentar falar com ele, não se preocupe. Vai tudo ficar bem.

-Quando? Daqui a dez anos? Daqui a vinte?

-Eu sei que é difícil, não posso imaginar o quanto… Mas o Ron é forte, eu sei disso.

Quando bateu à porta do quarto de Ron, ouviu um resmungo mal-educado "Saiam daqui!".

-É o Harry.

-Ah, entra.

Harry entrou e assustou-se com o que viu.


	6. Um abraço de mãe

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Sexto – Um abraço de mãe**

Hermione passou a noite em claro, sentada no sofá, exactamente no mesmo sítio desde que Harry saíra, com uma promessa de que viria no dia seguinte. Um pensamento martelava-lhe na cabeça tão violentamente que ela não se conseguia abstrair dele: Ron tinha estado sozinho com Lavender. Não conseguia parar de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, será que falaram? Mas falaram de quê? Deles os dois, do tempo em que namoraram? Dela e de como ela abandonara Ron? Será que ele contaria isso à Lavender? Ou será que nem sequer falaram? Mas, se não falaram, como ocuparam o tempo? Será que ele acabou por vir embora? Será que ela o tocou?

Hermione estava a começar a ficar cada vez com mais raiva. Mais tristeza. Mais certeza. Certeza de que o perdera para sempre.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu parar de pensar nele por um momento, olhou para si e viu-se no sofá da sala iluminada pelo Sol que nascera já há umas horas.

Assustou-se, primeiro com o facto de já ser dia e de ela ter perdido a noção do tempo. Mas, depois, ela começou mesmo a entrar em pânico. O que estava a acontecer com ela? Primeiro, perdera a noção de que havia passado um ano, em que não saíra, nem vira ninguém. Não foi uma semana ou um mês, foi um ano. E ela não havia sequer dado pelo tempo passar. E, agora, passou a noite toda ali, acordada e sentada no sofá, a pensar nele sem uma única interrupção. E ela nem notara que já era manhã? Onde estava a sua noção do tempo?

Levantou-se e foi meter-se dentro do chuveiro, ansiando por voltar a ser o que era. Contudo, ela sabia muito bem que isso não voltaria a acontecer. Há certas coisas que fazem as pessoas mudarem para sempre, e perder as três pessoas mais importantes da sua vida era, sem dúvida, uma delas.

Os pingos da água frias caíam-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto ela pensava no que seria do seu futuro se continuasse sem vontade de reagir. De repente, soltou uma gargalhada. O que diria Ron se a visse assim? "Quem és tu e o que fizeste à Hermione Granger?". Calou-se abruptamente. Essa seria, sem dúvida alguma, a resposta do Ron. Do Ron que ela conhecera, não do Ron que Harry descrevera. Esse provavelmente não diria nada, nem sequer olharia para ela. As lágrimas foram disfarçadas pelos pingos de água.

Meia hora depois, ela saiu do banho e vestiu-se com umas roupas largas. Deitou-se na cama dos pais a ver um álbum antigo. Foi quando a campainha tocou.

-XXX-

Harry piscou os olhos ao ver aquela confusão toda. Mas o que aconteceu ali?, pensava ele.

-Ron...? – tentou ele, procurando o amigo. Não obteve resposta e já ia a sair quando ouviu um soluço.

Olhou à sua volta. O coração apertava-se cada vez mais. Ele ainda não havia reparado no que eram aqueles papéis espalhados pelo quarto inteiro. Quando entendeu finalmente do que se tratava, sentiu um aperto no peito enorme.

Por todo o lado, na cama, no chão, na cómoda, no guarda-fatos, estavam fotos. Ele via-se a si próprio junto dos melhores amigos em Hogwarts. Viu muitas assim. Ele viu também fotos de Ron e de Hermione juntos. Em Hogwarts, na Toca, junto a um lago, até no Campeonato de Quidditch que foram no seu quarto ano.

No início, achou normal. O Ron estava triste e com saudades daquele tempo, em que estavam juntos e felizes. Mas depressa percebeu que não se tratava disso.

Ao olhar com mais atenção, ele pôde notar algumas fotos amassadas, outras rasgadas, outras mesmo parcialmente queimadas.

Outro soluço. Parecia vir detrás da cama de Ron. Harry aproximou-se e teve de se controlar para não gritar com o susto.

Atrás da cama, lá estava Ron. Sentado no chão, abraçado aos joelhos, com a cabeça enterrada neles, e com uma fotografia na mão. Ele reconheceu de imediato a foto. Era a primeira (e única, na verdade) que os seus amigos tinham tirado depois de começarem a namorar. Fora Harry quem havia tirado. Eles estavam sentados no sofá da sala da Toca, Ron estava sentado atrás de Hermione, que se aninhava no colo dele. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito dele e ele pousava o queixo no ombro dela. Sorriam os dois. Um sorriso puro e apaixonado. Na foto, Ron sussurrava algo no ouvido de Hermione que a fazia soltar uma gargalhada, para depois voltarem a sorrir. E a cena repetia-se vezes sem fim.

-Ron… - ele chamou-o bem baixinho.

Ron levantou o rosto para Harry. As lágrimas marcavam-lhe o rosto como ferro quente. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Os cabelos desgrenhados.

-O que se passou, Ron? – Harry aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Eu beijei-a.

-A QUEM? – Harry não conseguiu evitar o grito.

-À Lavender.

-MAS TU ESTÁS DOIDO? – ele não queria acreditar no que o amigo lhe dizia.

-Merda, Harry! Tu nem me ouviste e já me estás a criticar!

-Tu beijaste-a, meu! Porquê? Eu não entendo!

-Eu não a vi a ela. Era como se eu não a estivesse a beijar a ela, percebes?

-Na verdade, não. – ele estava a ser sincero.

Ron suspirou, limpando as lágrimas com os punhos.

-Eu vi-a a ela, Harry. A Hermione.

-Viste-a? – Harry não estava a perceber, ele tinha estado com Hermione e Ron não estava lá perto!

-Eu olhei para a Lavender e vi a Hermione. Eu não sei explicar, não sei como aconteceu, mas ela estava lá, a minha frente, a sorrir. Eu faço anos hoje e só percebi isso segundos antes de a beijar. Nunca passei um aniversário sem ela por perto e, num impulso, beijei-a. Mas quando a larguei, era a Lavender que lá estava.

-Mas como…? Eu não…

-Eu tentei dizer à Lavender que fora um erro, mas como eu fazia isso, Harry? Ela pensa que eu ainda gosto dela. O que faço?

-Diz-lhe JÁ que ela entendeu tudo errado!

-Como eu digo a alguém que a beijei pensando noutra pessoa?

-Não sei, mas tens de o fazer!

Ron calou-se. Parecia completamente mergulhado nos seus pensamentos. Ao fim de uns longos minutos, ele falou. Parecia sério.

-Na verdade, Harry, eu não lhe vou dizer nada.

-O QUÊ? Mas tu bateste com a cabeça? Bebeste alguma coisa? Tu não gostas dela!

-Mas posso vir a gostar. Não te lembras da carta, Harry? Não te lembras das palavras dela? "Preciso que me prometas que vais ultrapassar, que vais seguir em frente, que vais encontrar alguém que ames e que te ame de volta".

-Eu lembro-me muito bem do que a Hermione escreveu. Mas tu estás a agir irracionalmente. Tu não amas a Lavender.

-Harry, nem vamos por aí. Eu nunca vou amar mais ninguém, ambos sabemos isso. Mas eu não posso ter quem quero, por isso, por que não ter quem me quer?

-Eu não te percebo, amigo. A Hermione ama-te e, se tu insistisses, ela já estava nos teus braços há imenso tempo.

-Ela disse expressamente que jamais me abriria a porta, que não me queria voltar a ver e que acabou tudo, para sempre. – a luta contra as lágrimas agora era violenta.

-Sabes, às vezes dizemos coisas que não queremos.

-Eu sei, mas estamos a falar da Hermione.

-Até ela é humana e erra.

Como não houve resposta, Harry perguntou:

-Olha, que confusão é esta?

-São fotos nossas.

-Rasgadas…

-Sim, para quê guardar coisas de algo que não volta?

-Recordações.

-Eu não a quero recordar.

Ron levantou-se de repente.

-Está decidido.

-O quê? Ron? O que está decidido?

-Eu vou falar com ela.

-Com quem? RON! – mas Ron já estava a descer as escadas a correr e, dois segundos depois, ouviu-se o som de alguém Desaparecendo.

-XXX-

Hermione levantou-se, guardou o álbum, enxugou a lágrima solitária que caminhava no seu rosto e encaminhou-se para a porta. Pensando tratar-se de Harry, ela levou um susto enorme ao constatar que não era. A pessoa entrou e Hermione fechou a porta, ainda em choque.

Hermione já não via aqueles cabelos ruivos há tanto tempo. Esquecera-se de como eles foram tão vivos outrora. Hoje, pareciam estar secos e sem vida. Ela já não via aquele olhar determinado há tanto tempo. Esquecera-se de como eles costumavam brilhar. Hoje, apagados.

-Precisamos de falar. – Hermione também já não ouvia aquela voz há tanto tempo. Tempo demais para quase cair ao constatar que falava num tom calmo, mas desiludido e… aquilo era mesmo raiva?

-Não penso que temos muita coisa para falar… Eu acho que fui clara.

-Perfeitamente, Hermione. Foste muito clara. Podes ter sido a melhor aluna em Hogwarts, mas ainda és uma criança que faz todas as escolhas erradas. Pensaste que estavas a fazer bem ao afastares-te, mas não estavas. És uma criança, Hermione. És ingénua. Mas não és burra. Pensa, achas que fizeste mesmo o melhor para todos?

-Sim, acho. Eu fiz o que achei melhor e tenho a certeza que vocês um dia vão perceber.

-Mas eu já percebi o que querias. Pensas que já não quis fazer o mesmo antes? Largar os problemas e seguir um caminho mais fácil?

-Mais fácil? Não foi fácil! NÃO ESTÁ A SER FÁCIL!

-Para o Ron também não.

Hermione ficou a olhar para a pessoa ali à frente dela, a lutar contra as lágrimas. Teve vontade de abraçá-la.

-Ajude-me. – Hermione suspirou.

-Oh minha filha! Anda cá!

Hermione levantou o rosto e sorriu fracamente a Molly. Correu para os braços dela e abraçou-a tão forte que achou que a podia magoar, mas Molly apertava-se contra si com uma força parecida, como que para protegê-la.

Hermione sentia saudades de um abraço assim. Um abraço de mãe. Um abraço forte e protector. Cheio de amor. Como se nada fosse capaz de a atingir naquele momento.

Quando se separaram, Hermione notou uma lágrima solitária do rosto da ruiva. Um rosto exausto.

-Obrigada, Molly.

-De quê?

-Por ter vindo aqui, por me ter gritado e pelo abraço. Tinha saudades de um abraço assim.

-Assim? – Molly sorria-lhe.

-Com amor de mãe. Nada substitui isso.

Molly não disse nada, apenas a abraçou outra vez, até Hermione perguntar:

-Porque veio?

-Ontem o Ron fez anos.

-Eu sei… - Hermione suspirou, encarando o chão.

-Ele saiu com o Harry e voltou sozinho, já no fim da tarde. Vinha alterado. Zangado. Gritou connosco porque lhe tínhamos preparado um bolo e ele não queria festejar. Eu não sei onde está o meu filho.

-Como assim? Ele voltou a sair e não voltou?

Molly riu. Hermione olhou-a, intrigada. Então percebeu. Corou, muito envergonhada pela sua burrice e disse:

-Eu também não sei onde estou. Não me consigo encontrar. O Ron tem algo muito importante meu e que não me devolve. Sem isso, nunca me conseguirei encontrar.

-O quê? – Molly não estava a perceber.

Hermione levou a mão ao lugar do seu coração e Molly sorriu-lhe.

-Hermione, porque não falas com ele?

-Então foi isso que veio aqui fazer, não foi? Pedir-me para falar com ele? Eu não vou. Eu não posso, desculpe-me.

-Mas porquê? Vocês ainda se amam! Eu não percebo. Hermione, já passou um ano. Não achas que é tempo suficiente?

-Eu não vou voltar. Eu só quero que o Ron seja feliz. Sem mim.

-Ele não é feliz sem ti. Percebe isso.

-Ele vai encontrar alguém que cuide dele, que o faça sorrir. É isso que eu quero.

-E tu, Hermione?

-Eu? Eu vou sobrevivendo. Um dia de cada vez.

-Fala com ele. Dá uma oportunidade ao vosso amor.

-Vou pensar nisso. – ela prometeu-lhe, tal como prometera a Harry.

Quando Molly saiu, Hermione pensou no que tinha a perder se fosse falar com Ron. Como seria voltar a vê-lo depois de tanto tempo longe dele? Tanto tempo sem lhe falar, sem o ver? Será que ele queria voltar a vê-la? Ou já tinha passado tempo suficiente para ele a esquecer? E ela? Teria ela coragem de voltar a falar com ele? Como ela iria olhá-lo nos olhos depois de o ter expulsado da sua vida com uma simples carta?

Ela não tinha coragem para isso, era escusado. Suspirou, pensando se teria mesmo feito a escolha certa ao escrever aquela carta e dado a Ron. Se ela tivesse lutado, se tivesse ficado ao lado de Ron, se tivesse deixado que ele tratasse de si, onde estaria agora? Na Toca? Na casa dos dois? Noiva? Suspirou, pensando o que seria estar noiva de Ron. Involuntariamente e sem dar conta disso, sorriu.

-XXX-

Ron materializou-se mesmo na frente da casa dela. Se não tivesse mudado de casa no último ano, era ali. Atrás daquelas paredes brancas, daquela porta de carvalho, daquele jardim tão bem cuidado, atrás daquele portão estava o seu futuro.

Ron fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa bater-lhe na cara. Sabia que era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Com um suspiro talvez demasiado grande, deu um passo em frente. Tal como ela lhe pedira. Ele estava a seguir em frente.

Tocou à campainha e esperou que o seu futuro lhe abrisse a porta.

**Gostaram do capítulo? Tenho de agradecer profundamente todas as reviews que me têm feito, são muito, muito importantes e, acreditem, incentivam mesmo a continuar a escrever! Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capítulo! Onde será que o Ron vai? Descubram no próximo capítulo! Deixem review, please *.***

**Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos, até ao próximo capítulo!**


	7. Aqueles olhos castanhos

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Sétimo – Aqueles olhos castanhos**

Ron esperava que lhe abrissem a porta, sentindo o coração bater forte. Ele estava prestes a fazer o que ela lhe pedira. Só não sabia se era isso que ela queria. Mas era o que ele queria. Achava ele. Ele não tinha mais certezas de nada.

De repente, a porta abriu-se e ele foi recebido por um grande e surpreendido sorriso. Um sorriso que não o fazia sorrir de volta, embora ele não soubesse porquê.

-Won-won! Vieste ver-me! – Lavender disse, muito feliz. Uma felicidade que Ron não compartilhava, embora ele não entendesse porquê. – Entra!

Ele entrou com ela pendurada no braço dele. Olhou em volta e viu uma casa muito arrumada, nada estava fora do sítio, tudo impecável e irritantemente arrumado. Ele escondeu uma careta, tanta perfeição irritava-o. Incomodava-o.

Ela levou-o para o quarto dela e Ron quase vomitou com tanto cor-de-rosa. A colcha da cama, os cortinados, os tapetes, tudo rosa. Ron suspirou, pensando que Hermione jamais teria um quarto assim. Abanou a cabeça tão vigorosamente que Lavender se assustou.

-Ron? Está tudo bem? Anda, senta-te aqui ao pé de mim.

Ele obedeceu, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

-Então… - começou Lavender.

-Eu vim cá falar sobre o que aconteceu. Hum, tu sabes... o…

-O beijo. O que tem? Arrependeste-te? – os olhos dela inundaram-se imediatamente, o que Ron achou uma parvoíce.

-Não, eu não me arrependi.

Ron não soube explicar muito bem como aconteceu, mas sentiu um puxão e os seus lábios sendo devorados. Quis parar, mas quando pensou nas palavras de Hermione, dizendo-lhe que ele devia seguir em frente sem ela, Ron puxou Lavender para si e correspondeu ao beijo. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto a puxava violentamente contra ele. As mãos dela voaram para debaixo da camisola dele, sentindo-lhe a pele. Ele não sentiu nada. Ele puxou-lhe os cabelos, talvez com força demais, mas ela apenas gemeu em resposta. Ron odiou aquele gemido, mas não parou. A raiva de si mesmo, o desgosto e a desilusão de Hermione faziam-no continuar. Ele não se importou com nada, apenas queria esquecer.

-XXX-

Quando Molly chegou à Toca, encontrou Harry e Ginny conversando aos sussurros. Pareciam preocupados. Ou talvez fosse apenas imaginação sua.

-Olá meninos.

Eles pararam abruptamente de falar e olharam para Molly, um olhar assustado de quem tinha sido apanhado em flagrante na cara.

-Passa-se alguma coisa?

-Não. – disse Ginny.

-Sim. – disse Harry, ao mesmo tempo que Ginny.

Olharam-se, Harry com um mudo pedido de desculpas e Ginny com um olhar mortal.

-Decidam-se meninos!

-Está tudo bem, mãe. Não ligues. – falou Ginny, tentando convencer a mãe, que ostentava aquele olhar intrigado, de quem não desiste até saber o que se passa.

-Digam-me o que se passa.

A determinação no olhar de Molly fez Harry contar, com a secreta esperança de que talvez ela o ajudasse, já que Ginny apenas dizia que Hermione e o irmão conseguiam resolver os seus problemas sozinhos e que eles não podiam fazer nada. Ele sabia que Ginny estava muito magoada com Hermione, por ela ter ido embora sem dizer nada, por se ter afastado dela sem se explicar e por fazer o irmão sofrer. Contudo, era claro que eles não conseguiam resolver os seus problemas sozinhos.

-É o Ron. E a Hermione. Eles… - Harry não sabia como começar.

-Eu estive com a Hermione agora. – interrompeu-o Molly.

-O quê? – exclamou Harry.

-Fui a casa dela, precisávamos de falar. Ela não está nada bem, embora tente fazer-se de mais forte do que aquilo que é. Ela criou uma barreira, com a qual tenta afastar toda a gente. Ela pensou que essa barreira era indestrutível, mas não era. E, uma vez quebrada, ela vai a baixo, fica vulnerável. Ela só precisa de ajuda.

-Eu quero ajudá-la. – disse Harry prontamente.

-E ela precisa disso. Dos amigos.

-Caso nenhum de vocês se lembre, eu relembro-vos. Foi a Hermione quem abandonou os amigos e não o contrário. – Ginny estava profundamente magoada.

-Ginny, minha filha, não sejas assim. Ninguém consegue imaginar o quanto ela se sentiu sozinha e perdida. Ela só nos queria proteger.

-Proteger? Acaso algum de vocês já olhou para o Ron? Acham mesmo que ela o protegeu? Ela destruiu-o!

-Ela pensou que era melhor afastar-se do Ron, porque isso seria não o fazer sofrer. Ela pensou que se Ron estivesse longe dos problemas e da tristeza dela, ele ficasse melhor.

-Sim, realmente resultou na perfeição, não é verdade? – o tom irónico dela assustava Harry. - O Ron passou um ano inteiro enfiado num quarto, sem ver a luz do sol, sem falar com ninguém e sem dar pelo tempo passar. Desperdiçou um ano da vida dele por causa dela. Se isto não é egoísmo, não sei o que será.

-Filha! Como podes dizer que a Hermione foi egoísta ao afastar Ron dos problemas dela?

-Ela sabia perfeitamente que o Ron não ia propriamente dar saltos de felicidade e sorrir com a notícia!

-Claro que ela sabia que a primeira reacção seria má, mas ela pensou que, com o tempo, ele reagiria.

-Oh, mas ele está a reagir! E ainda bem, sabem? Eu apoio totalmente o meu irmão se ele quiser ficar com a Lavender! Está na altura de ele ser feliz!

-Espera aí! – exclamou Molly, horrorizada – Disseste Lavender? Essa não foi a primeira namorada dele?

-Ele beijou-a ontem! E não passou a noite em casa! – Ginny sorria. – Oxalá estejam juntos. Espero que ela faça o meu irmão feliz.

-Não vai fazer. – disse Harry, falando pela primeira vez. A certeza na voz dele fez Ginny lançar-lhe um olhar assassino.

-O que estás para aí a dizer?

-A Lavender nunca vai fazer o teu irmão sorrir da mesma maneira que a Hermione fazia.

-Lá porque tu gostas mais dela do que da Lavender, não quer dizer que o meu irmão pense o mesmo!

-A Hermione ama o teu irmão.

-E quem te diz que a Lavender não?

-Veremos, Ginny. Veremos…

-Até parece que não queres a felicidade do Ron! E dizes-te amigo dele!

-Nunca mais digas que eu não prezo a amizade do Ron. Nunca mais, Ginny. É exactamente por me preocupar com o Ron que acho que ele está a cometer um erro ao ficar com a Lavender.

-Tu não falas assim comigo, eu não te admito! – Ginny estava a começar a atingir o seu limite.

-Não, desculpa, eu é que não te admito que ponhas em causa a minha amizade com o Ron!

-Bem, meninos, chega! Vocês não querem acabar a discutir, pois não?

-Claro, Molly, desculpe. – disse Harry, sentindo-se ferido com as palavras de Ginny – Mas… o que a Hermione lhe disse?

Harry e Molly foram falar para a sala, mas Ginny foi para o quarto, estava farta que toda a gente ficasse do lado de Hermione. Como é que não viam que o Ron precisava de ser feliz?

Quando Molly acabou de contar o que se passou em casa de Hermione, Harry contou-lhe que também tinha estado com ela. No fim, Harry suspirou e lamentou-se:

-Não percebo como a Ginny não percebe que não é só o Ron que está mal. E como é que ela não percebe que eles só serão felizes se estiverem juntos?

-Sei que não parece, mas a Ginny adora o Ron. Claro que ela adora os irmãos todos, mas o Ron é diferente. Deve ser pela proximidade nas idades. Quando eles eram pequeninos, brincavam sempre juntos e quando os gémeos tentavam experimentar alguma coisa neles, o Ron protegia sempre a Ginny. Podem estar sempre a discutir, mas a Ginny vai sempre defender o Ron.

-Pois, eu percebo. Mas ela também tem de perceber que o Ron está a tomar uma decisão errada. Ela podia chamá-lo à razão!

-Se calhar, ela pensa que ele está a agir correctamente. Ela está farta de ver o irmão triste e derrotado e agora ela vê que ele, de certa forma, está a tentar dar a volta por cima.

-Mas de uma maneira errada! Molly, por favor, diga que concorda comigo!

Molly suspirou e respondeu:

-Sim, eu concordo. O Ron ama a Hermione, é claro como água. E aquela rapariga ama-o com todo o seu coração, devias ouvi-la a falar dele. Até os olhos se iluminam.

-Sim, eu sei. Eles não podem viver separados, pois não?

-Não. O meu filho merece ser feliz, mas ao lado de quem realmente o faz feliz.

-Temos de fazer alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, ouviram a porta da rua abrir-se. Era já noite e uma brisa fria entrou. Ron entrou na sala.

-Boa _hinc_ noi _hinc_ te! A vida é _hinc_ bela, não é mesmo?

Harry e Molly olharam-se assustados e Harry levantou-se de um pulo e agarrou Ron mesmo antes de ele se desequilibrar e cair.

-Ron! Andaste a beber, meu? – Ron tinha os olhos vermelhos e parecia um louco. O olhar perdido, o sorriso artificial, os cabelos desgrenhados e as roupas amassadas.

Ron olhou para Harry e teve de piscar os olhos várias vezes. Depois abriu um sorriso largo e disse:

-Harry, meu _hinc_ irmão!

-Harry, por favor, leva-o daqui para fora. Estou prestes a bater-lhe!

Harry levou apressadamente Ron para o quarto, mas teve de o levitar para subir as escadas, pois Ron nem se aguentava nas pernas. Harry perguntava-se como ele teria chegado até ali.

-XXX-

Hermione tentava, já tinha dado mais de vinte voltas à cama, mas não conseguia adormecer. Era muita coisa na sua cabeça.

Como se já não estivesse a sofrer o suficiente com a morte dos pais e estar afastada do amor da sua vida, agora vinha Harry dizer-lhe que ele estava com outra, mas não outra qualquer, Lavender Brown, a sua primeira namorada e a pessoa pela qual Hermione nutria um odiozinho de estimação. Depois, vem Molly e dá-lhe aquele abraço que ela tanto precisava, contudo, Molly não era a sua mãe e ela tinha medo de estar a substituir a sua mãe. Também não conseguia pensar porque é que Harry não viera nesse dia, como prometera. Precisava tanto do amigo, agora que ele aparecera, ela não se queria afastar dele outra vez. Ela tinha de admitir, precisava de alguém. Estava farta de estar sozinha.

Começou a pensar no que estaria o Ron a fazer àquela hora. Estaria a dormir? Estaria a sonhar? Com ela? Com Lavender? E se ele estivesse com Lavender? E se namorassem? Outra vez. E se ele já a tivesse esquecido? Se ele já nem sequer se lembrasse dela?

Quis chorar, mas as lágrimas ficavam escondidas, queria gritar, mas os gritos ficavam entalados na garganta. Sentia os olhos cada vez mais inchados, doridos e pesados. Quis fechá-los.

Estava num lugar familiar, demorou apenas uns segundos para perceber que estava na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Estava sentada na sua poltrona preferida a ler um livro quando alguém entrou. Ela olhou para a porta do retrato e viu-o entrar. Ele sorriu-lhe e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Então, Ron, como correu?

-Correu bem. Defendi-as todas.

-Eu disse-te que eras capaz.

-Eu sei. Obrigado. – ela viu-o aproximar-se cada vez mais. O cheiro dele já lhe confundia os sentidos, os lábios dele estavam perigosamente perto, mas mesmo na altura em que se iam tocar, uma voz estridente chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

-Won-won, que fazes aqui com esta Sangue de Lama?

Era Lavender. Ron separou-se de Hermione e caminhou obedientemente até ela. Sorriu-lhe e respondeu:

-Nada, ela estava só a chatear-me a cabeça, para variar. Ainda bem que apareceste, amor. – beijou-a.

-NÃO! – Hermione sentiu-se estranha.

Acordou sobressaltada e a transpirar. A respiração descontrolada. Não conseguia respirar. Foi à casa de banho e bebeu água directamente da torneira. Sentia o coração a bater descompassado e começou a chorar.

Agora ela não tinha dúvidas, eles estavam juntos.

-XXX-

No dia seguinte, Ron acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Sentou-se na cama, com a cabeça apoiada na parede. Quando abriu os olhos reparou na cama de Harry desfeita, mas ele não estava lá. Que estranho, pensou Ron, o Harry não dormiu no quarto da Ginny? Mas aquele era o menor dos seus problemas. O que acontecera no dia anterior veio-lhe à mente com a força de um tornado. A dor de cabeça piorou.

_Ele puxava-a contra si o mais que podia, queria sentir o calor de um corpo junto ao seu. Mesmo que não fosse o corpo que ele queria. Beijava-a, querendo sentir-se correspondido. Mesmo que os lábios não fossem os que ele queria. As mãos pequenas e demasiado bem cuidadas percorriam-lhe a barriga, o peito, os mamilos, as costas. Depressa ela tirou-lhe a camisola que ele vestia. Ele levou também uma mão à camisa que ela tinha e puxou-a, arrancando os botões. Ela gemeu, completamente rendida. Ele despiu-a com a velocidade de uma bomba. Uma bomba atómica, capaz de destruir tudo. Ela tentou seguir-lhe o ritmo, admirada e feliz ao mesmo tempo, e tirou-lhe a roupa, com as mãos trémulas. As de Ron não tremiam, ele não estava nervoso. O coração também não batia rápido. Estava controladíssimo. _

_Ela deitou-o na cama e deitou-se em cima dele. Ele fechou os olhos e aquelas orbes castanhas apareceram mesmo à sua frente. Era Hermione! Era Hermione quem estava ali. Ele sorriu. Lavender entendeu aquele sorriso como uma autorização para continuar. E ela continuou. Começou por lhe beijar o pescoço e os ombros, descendo para o peito. Aqueles olhos invadiam-lhe qualquer pensamento e Ron apenas gemia, saboreando o contacto dos lábios dela no seu corpo. Hermione tinha uns lábios suaves, mas ela sabia o que fazia. E quando sentiu aquela mão macia estimulá-lo, gritou alto. Ouvia Hermione dizer-lhe ao ouvido que adorava a voz dele. Ele sorriu-lhe, com a respiração alterada, sentindo-se cada vez mais perto do ápice. Ele queria dizer-lhe, mas não tinha forças. E quando ela o largou, quase disse um palavrão, mas não teve tempo, pois Hermione substituíra a mão pela boca e agora fazia-o ir ao paraíso e voltar. Os olhos sorridentes e belos dela continuavam ali. Ele via-os com os olhos fechados. Não os queria abrir para ela não se ir embora. Então, completamente convencido de que estava com a mulher da vida dele, ele trocou as posições e, sem abrir os olhos, penetrou-a. Forte, rápido, de uma só vez. Se ele estivesse consciente, teria reparado de que Hermione ainda seria virgem e teria sido muito mais doloroso. Mas ele não estava minimamente preocupado com isso._

_Não demorou muito mais de um simples minuto para que Ron chegasse ao auge e gritasse bem alto. Mas não foi o nome de Lavender que os seus lábios soltaram. Exausto, deixou-se cair em cima dela. Os olhos castanho avelã continuavam lá e ele sorriu-lhe. Queria-a ouvir dizer que o amava, mas ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava para ele. Queria ver o seu rosto, mas só os olhos lhe apareciam. _

_Lentamente, Ron saiu de cima dela e deitou-se de costas, enquanto a sentia deitar a cabeça no seu peito. Pouco tempo depois, ouviu-a ressonar baixinho._

_Os olhos desapareceram da sua mente. Ele abriu os seus e, com um sorriso, virou-se para a mulher deitada em cima dele. O sorriso morreu tão rapidamente quanto a felicidade._

_Não era Hermione. Não era a mulher da sua vida. Não era o seu amor que estava ali com ele. Não era ela quem o tinha beijado e abraçado, não fora ela quem o levara ao máximo e o fizera gritar. Gritar o nome dela. _

_Olhou para Lavender, interrogando-se se ela havia percebido que ele não dissera o seu nome. Provavelmente ouvira, mas ele nunca iria perguntar._

_Então, caiu completamente na realidade. Ele derramou duas lágrimas silenciosas. Fora a sua primeira vez. E não fora com ela. Ele sempre esperara por ela. _

_Que irónico, pensou ele com um sorriso triste, quando namorara com Lavender e ela tentava ir mais longe ele impedia-a com uma desculpa qualquer porque não queria que a sua primeira vez fosse com ela e, agora, anos depois, lá estava ele com ela nos braços. _

_Sentiu-se sujo como nunca. Sentiu-se nojento. Empurrou-a, mas ela nem acordou. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu dali a correr._

_A roupa que tinha no corpo enjoava-o e ele só queria whisky de fogo. Entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou e bebeu. Bebeu muito. Perdeu a conta aos copos de whisky que bebeu. Mas ele não estava nada importado, só queria esquecer que acabara de fazer amor, não, amor nunca. O que ele fizera com Lavender não fora amor, fora apenas… sexo. Fora tão estranho, ele poderia jurar que era com Hermione com quem ele estava, mas era Lavender quem estava lá com ele, não era? Será que já bebera demais e estava a alucinar? Não, não podia! Ele nessa altura ainda não tinha bebido nada!_

_-Porra! – gritou Ron no meio do bar, mas o barulho era tanto que ninguém ouviu – porque é que eu não a consigo esquecer?_

Agora, com uma dor de cabeça enorme, mas completamente lúcido, ele percebia que a resposta era óbvia demais para ele a conseguir encarar. Tinha de a esquecer, desse por onde desse! Fosse como fosse!

Porque tinha de ser assim tão difícil?

Então lembrou-se da noite que tivera com Lavender e sentiu-se sujo, exactamente como na noite anterior.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou para si. Ainda vestia as mesmas roupas. Sentiu-se capaz de vomitar. Despiu-as rapidamente e foi para o chuveiro. Esfregou tanto a pele que quase fez sangue. Quando acabou, vestiu uma roupa lavada e foi buscar as antigas. Desceu para o jardim, tomando o máximo de cuidado para que ninguém o visse.

Pegou na varinha e fez o primeiro feitiço desde que o seu mundo desmoronara.

-Incendio!

E ficou ali, a ver as suas roupas serem queimadas. Como ele queria que o que tivesse acontecido também estivesse a ser queimado, juntamente com as suas roupas. Que tudo não passasse de cinzas sopradas para o longe pelo vento.

Então ele tomou uma decisão, iria arranjar coragem e falar com a Lavender. Iria dizer-lhe que não poderiam ficar juntos. Ele não gostava dela, para quê dar-lhe esperanças? Seria ele egoísta a esse ponto? Ela tinha uma vida para viver e nunca seria feliz ao seu lado, porque ele não a amava. Não era justo fazê-la sofrer por algo que não tinha culpa nenhuma.

E pronto, estava decidido.

Ficou a ver as roupas reduzirem-se a cinzas. Sentiu-se em paz consigo mesmo, pela primeira vez nas últimas horas.

-Hey, Ron! O que estás a fazer?

Ron virou-se e deparou-se com um Harry bastante aflito.

**E então, o que acharam deste capítulo? Deixem review para eu saber se estão a gostar! Muito obrigada a todos os que leram, gostaram e comentaram. Mas também àqueles que leram, gostaram, mas não deixaram review. Eu só espero memso que gostem, mas claro que uma review faz muito bem aos escritores e, no meu caso, aspirantes a escritores!**

**Ora bem, acham que o Ron vai mesmo falar com a Lavender? Ele está instável, pode ainda mudar de ideias. Ou então não. E Hermione, o que acontecerá com ela? E o que Harry e Molly poderão fazer para os ajudar? Ou será que já não há nada a fazer? E Ginny? Continuará ela a odiar Hermione? Descubram tudo no próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


	8. Discussões e decisões

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Oitavo – Discussões e decisões**

Harry olhava para Ron com uma expressão de pavor.

-Bom-dia, Harry. Dormiste bem? – perguntou Ron, como se nada se passasse.

Harry, de tão aturdido que estava, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Então, porque não dormiste com a minha irmã?

Harry, que até então olhava para as roupas a serem queimadas, desviou o olhar para Ron e respondeu:

-Nós discutimos.

-Oh! É grave?

-Nós acabámos, Ron.

-O quê? Mas como? Porquê? – perguntou Ron, com os olhos arregalados.

Harry suspirou profundamente e começou a lembrar-se da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior, depois de Harry ter deitado Ron, que estava mais bêbado que nunca.

_Harry chegava à sala, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá, ao lado de Ginny. Esta olhou-o com uma expressão zangada e uns olhos tristes. Ele não resistira e perguntou:_

_-Então? Era isto que querias para o teu irmão? Era esta a felicidade que a Lavender lhe dá? É, realmente, ele está feliz. – a ironia na sua voz era notória._

_-Melhor do que passar dias sem sair daquele quarto._

_-Oh, é mesmo? _

_-Claro! Ao menos agora ele está a começar a reagir!_

_-Ele estava BÊBADO, Ginevra! – Harry começava a exaltar-se._

_-Não me chames isso! E é normal, primeiro embebeda-se uma ou duas vezes, para depois perceber que aquilo não resolve nada. Arranja uma namorada decente e…_

_-Ah, estás a querer dizer que a Hermione não é decente, é isso?_

_-Vês como até és inteligente quando queres, Potter? – disse-lhe, com um olhar magoado, que Harry ignorou totalmente._

_-Não sejas hipócrita, Ginevra. Fica-te mal, sabes? Como é que podes ser tão cega, que não vês que o Ron está-se a autodestruir?_

_-Não, desculpa, mas se ele está assim, a culpa é toda da Hermione. Ela destruiu-o, sem dó nem piedade. Sem pensar que aquilo seria o fim dele. Se ela o amava como vocês dizem que ela amou, ela nunca teria acabado com ele._

_-Tu falas como se a Hermione estivesse feliz com tudo o que aconteceu. _

_-Aposto que está._

_-Estás a ser tão injusta. A Hermione não só amou o teu irmão, como ainda o ama. Eu sei disso. Ela preocupa-se com ele, e foi exactamente por isso que ela o livrou de ter de aturar todas as crises de choro ou de raiva. _

_-O Ron teria lidado com essas crises. Porque ele, sim, amava-a. Ele teria preferido estar lá, para a apoiar. Eu sei disso._

_-Sim, nisso estamos de acordo. Eu também não concordo com a decisão dela, apenas a compreendo. Mas agora não há nada a fazer, o tempo não volta atrás e só nos resta emendar o que foi feito._

_-Agora é tarde, não te parece?_

_-Sabes, depois de tudo o que passei e de tudo o que vi, uma coisa eu aprendi. É que nunca é tarde demais para amar. Principalmente um amor como o deles._

_-Eu não acredito nisso, desculpa. _

_-Não acreditas no amor como uma força capaz de destruir todas as tristezas? Não acreditas que ele seja capaz de passar por cima de todas as lágrimas? Não acreditas no amor eterno? – os olhos dele desafiavam-na a negar._

_Ginny olhou-o nos olhos, engoliu em seco e respondeu:_

_-Não, não acredito. Eu também já vi muita coisa, e as pessoas magoam-se a toda a hora. _

_-Por muita lágrima que seja derramada, não podes dizer que nenhum amor é para sempre. Olha os teus pais._

_Ginny não encontrou argumentos para contrair o que Harry dissera. Era verdade, os seus pais, mesmo com tantas discussões e tantos problemas, continuavam juntos e felizes._

_-Os meus pais são uma excepção._

_-Não, não são. No amor não há excepções. No amor verdadeiro. Porque se houver, então, não é amor verdadeiro. _

_-Não sabes o que dizes, Harry. Não fazes ideia._

_-Eles vão ficar juntos, porque o deles é verdadeiro._

_-Como podes ter tanta certeza? Depois de tudo?_

_-É exactamente depois de tudo o que vi que sei que é verdadeiro. Acredita em mim, nem que seja só nisto._

_-Já percebi que nós não estamos de acordo nisto. És teimoso demais para veres o que está mesmo à tua frente._

_-Ai sim? E o que será isso?_

_-A Hermione abandonou o meu irmão ao sofrimento, à solidão e à dor. Esta é a verdade, simples assim._

_-Simples? Oh Ginevra, estás tão enganada. Isto pode ser muita coisa, mas simples é capaz de ser a única palavra que não se aplica ao caso._

_-É simples sim, Potter. Ela faz-lhe mal, por isso separam-se. Vai cada um à sua vida e acabou._

_-Ao fim de um ano ainda não percebeste que essa não é a solução?_

_-É melhor deixarmos a conversa por aqui._

_-É melhor deixarmos tudo por aqui._

_-O que queres dizer com isso?_

_-É melhor acabarmos tudo. Antes que algum de nós se magoe a sério._

_-Harry… Mas…_

_-Ginny, é a melhor solução. Nós temos pontos de vista muito diferentes. Tu não percebes o meu. _

_-Nem tu o meu! Tudo bem, se é isso que queres. Adeus, Potter._

_E, dito isto, levantou-se e saiu da sala. Harry ficou parado no sofá, suspirando e deixando uma pequena lágrima rolar-lhe pelo rosto._

-Harry! HARRY! – Ron estava há cerca de um minuto a chamá-lo, mas Harry não reagia.

Ron abanou-o com mais força do que o necessário e Harry, compondo os óculos que lhe escorregaram do nariz, disse:

-Ai, Ron! O que foi?

-O que foi? Estou a chamar-te há imenso tempo e tu nada! O que se passa?

-Hum…? Ah, nada. Deixa lá.

-Conta-me. O que se passou com a minha irmã?

O tom dele não era de ordem, mas deixava bem claro que queria que Harry lhe contasse e que não saía dali até saber tudo o que se passara. Harry suspirou e, sem o encarar, disse:

-Nós temos opiniões muito diferentes.

-Tu sabes tão bem quanto eu que isso não é impeditivo de nada.

-Nós discutimos, Ron. Ela não me percebe e, para ser franco, eu também não a consigo entender, por muito que me esforce.

-Discutiram sobre o quê?

E agora?, pensava Harry. Como é que ele ia dizer ao seu melhor amigo que ele e sua irmã tinham discutido porque ele defendia Hermione? E se Ron ficasse chateado?

-Bem… Nós discutimos porque… Bem, a Ginny gosta muito de ti…

-Ciúmes, Harry Potter? – disse Ron, em tom de brincadeira, mas ao ver o olhar sério do amigo, percebeu. A razão da discussão era ele. – Foi por minha causa, certo?

-Não! Não quero que te sintas culpado de nada, meu. É só que… Bem, a Ginny pensa que tu estás a tomar a decisão certa ao desistir da Hermione – ignorou o resmungo de Ron e continuou. – e ficares com a Lavender. E eu não concordo.

-Tu ainda achas que eu e a… ela… ainda podemos ficar juntos, não é?

-Não, eu não acho. Eu sei que vocês vão.

-Não, não vamos, Harry. Desculpa, meu, mas acabou tudo. – a luta contra as lágrimas era forte e elas estavam a dar muita luta.

-Nunca digas nunca, amigo.

-Eu fiz uma coisa que nunca mais me vai deixar ficar com ela.

-O QUÊ? – Harry estava a ficar deveras assustado.

-Eu dormi com a Lavender. MAS ANTES DE GRITARES COMIGO – Ron elevou a voz ao ver Harry abrir a boca – quero que saibas que, se o tempo voltasse atrás, eu não repetia.

-Tu és um irresponsável, Ron! Eu não acredito no que tu fizeste! Dormiste com ela? Mas dormiste… DORMISTE? Digo, fizeste TUDO? Foste até ao fim? Eu não acredito, tu estragas-te tudo, tens noção disso?

Mas, para espanto de Harry, Ron não discutiu, ele apenas sorriu.

-ESTÁS A RIR? Tu. OH! – exclamou Harry, alarmado. – Tu gostaste.

-Não, não gostei. Já te disse, não volta a acontecer.

-Porque te estás a rir?

-Por nada, Harry… É só que… Fizeste-me lembrar uma pessoa…

Harry não percebeu imediatamente, apenas quando Ron perdeu a batalha contra as lágrimas é que ele entendeu em quem o amigo estava a pensar. A única pessoa que era capaz de o fazer sorrir tão sinceramente e chorar. Hermione.

-Oh Ron… Não desistas, amigo. A sério. Faz isso por ti próprio. – Harry pousou-lhe a mão no ombro.

-Eu não mereço nada.

-Então faz isso por ela.

-Eu não quero magoá-la, Harry.

-Pior ela não vai ficar. Salva-a, amigo.

-Não. Ela está melhor sem mim. Sem uma pessoa que prometeu que ia ser com ela e acabou por ser com outra pessoa. Eu menti-lhe a ela, à Lavender e a mim mesmo. Eu prometera a mim próprio que ia esperar por ela até ao fim. Fui um fraco, não fui capaz. Ela não merece ninguém assim.

-Disseste o mesmo no Baile de Inverno, e descobriste que ela esperar até ao fim por ti, disseste-o na festa do Sluggorn, e vieste a saber que ela sempre quisera ir contigo. Disseste sempre que não eras bom o suficiente para ela, mas quem é que ela beijou mesmo? Confia mais em ti, porque és a única pessoa que não o faz. Todos sabemos aquilo que vales, menos tu.

-Não precisas de dizer isso só para eu me sentir bem. Eu sei que sou um pobre, cobarde e fraco.

-Na verdade, não és nada do que disseste. Pobre, acredita que não és. A menos que prefiras ter ouro em Gringotts do que amigos que se preocupam contigo e uma família que te ama. Cobarde. Essa é para rir, certo? Quem é que fez aquele brilhante jogo de xadrez, entrou na Floresta Proibida e enfrentou centenas de aranhas gigantes, se pôs à frente de um suposto devorador da morte para proteger os amigos mesmo com a perna partida? Isto, claro, já para não falar da guerra. E fraco nunca foste. As lágrimas de um homem não o fazem fraco, fazem-no humano.

-Oh Harry… Quem me dera pensar isso. Ter essa confiança em mim mesmo. É que dito assim parece tudo muito nobre, mas eu sempre tive algo que me ajudava.

-O que era?

-Ela, Harry. Ela. Quem haveria de ser?

-E agora ela também pode ser a tua motivação. Porque ela precisa de ti. Porra, Ron, acredita em mim! Ela não está bem.

-Não?

-Claro que não! O que achavas? Que ela estava feliz e animada?

-Não, eu só pensei que, talvez, ela tivesse seguido em frente.

-Não, ela não seguiu.

Ron começou a pensar no que seria se ele tomasse a coragem para a ir ver. Para falar com ela. Pedir-lhe desculpa e dizer que nunca parou de a amar. Mas uma grande parte de si tinha um medo de morte de que ela o rejeitasse, o mandasse embora, lhe dissesse que tinha encontrado alguém melhor, que já não pensava nele, que ter alguma vez estado com ele era a sua maior desilusão.

-Ron, meu, tu sabes que eu me preocupo imenso contigo. És o meu melhor amigo. Eu quero que tu sejas feliz, mas eu não te posso dar palmadinhas nas costas e dizer que te apoio quando tu me disseres que vais ficar com a Lavender. Desculpa, mas eu não estaria a ser teu amigo.

-Eu não quero ficar com ela. Eu tomei uma decisão, eu quero esclarecer tudo isto. Não quero que ela sofra porque eu estou a sofrer, entendes? Ela foi como uma válvula de escape que eu precisava. Parece horrível, eu sei, mas eu precisava de alguém que me percebesse e não me julgasse.

-Resolve isso com ela. Ela também não merece estar a ser enganada assim. E tu não mereces estares-te a enganar a ti mesmo assim.

-Eu sei, mas primeiro eu tenho de a ver.

-Desculpa? Não percebi…

-A Hermione. Eu tenho de a ver. Só para ver como reajo.

-Vais falar com ela?

-Não sei. Vens comigo, Harry?

-É claro que vou. – disse Harry, muito feliz por o amigo estar a tomar a decisão certa.

Rapidamente eles iriam ficar juntos e felizes, tal como mereciam. Harry tinha a certeza.

-XXX-

Hermione estava a ver o filme Romeu e Julieta pela décima vez, mas ela nunca se cansava daquele filme. Chorava sempre rios quando o via. Era a história de amor mais verdadeira e mais triste que alguma vez conhecera. Na verdade, era mais triste do que a sua própria história, pensava ela. Afinal, ela e Ron ainda estavam vivos e, enquanto vivessem, haveria sempre esperança. Mas Romeu e Julieta não, eles estavam mortos e não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Hermione começou a pensar no que seria se eles tivessem conseguido sobreviver. Será que teriam lutado pelo seu amor? Ela tinha a certeza que sim. Então porque ela, Hermione, também não lutava? Era quase uma afronta para com aquelas duas pessoas que se amavam verdadeiramente, mas que não tiveram sorte nem oportunidade de lutar por esse amor. Se ela tinha essa oportunidade, porque não aproveitá-la?

Hermione não sabia se devia ir à Toca, tal como Harry lhe pedira. Ela agora tinha falado com Molly, mas queria ver Ginny. Já tinha tantas saudades dela. Nem Harry nem Molly lhe tinham falado nela. Da próxima vez que eles lá fossem, ela iria perguntar.

Decidira-se que, por enquanto, não iria lá, era demasiado arriscado, podia ver Ron. Se ela fosse sincera, não saberia dizer se o medo que tinha de o encontrar era maior ou não do que a vontade de o agarrar e beijar.

Imaginar os corpos dele juntos, a mão dele a agarrá-la possessivamente na cintura e os lábios colados não fora uma boa ideia. Sentia-se mais sozinha e triste quando se lembrava dos bons momentos que passaram juntos. Se ao menos ela só tivesse lembranças más, mas não, ela só conseguia pensar nas boas. Quando ele lhe sorria, ou lhe dava a mão, ou a abraçava. Até quando pensava nas inúmeras discussões que tiveram, ela só se lembrava de quando faziam as pazes.

Hermione começou a pensar no seu futuro. Como é que ela iria fazer para viver tantos anos longe dele? Ela não sabia como iria fazer isso. Sem aquele perfume, aquele cheiro a menta que sempre lhe inundava os sentidos quando ele se aproximava. Tinha saudades desse cheiro.

Ela tinha saudades de tudo o que era relacionado com ele, até das discussões. Mesmo quando discutiam era bom, porque estavam juntos. Ela sentia-se bem quando eles estavam juntos. Sentia-se protegida.

Voltou a olhar para a televisão e, com um suspiro, percebeu que o filme acabava e agora passavam os créditos. Desligou tudo e foi preparar uma sandes na cozinha. Olhou para o relógio, já eram quase sete horas da tarde. Agarrou na sandes e no copo de sumo e dirigiu-se à janela, encostando lá a cabeça. O Harry também não viera naquele dia e ela não percebia porquê.

De repente, com o olhar perdido na estrada à sua frente, ela viu algo que a sobressaltou. Deixou cair a sandes e o copo de sumo, que se partiu em milhares de cacos aos pés descalços dela. Mas ela não se importou. Voltou a olhar para aquela árvore. Mas já não vira nada. Se calhar já estava demasiado cansada, ou então era por ter estado tanto tempo a pensar no mesmo. Ela não sabia bem o que acontecera, mas ela vira-o. Ela viu aqueles cabelos ruivos que ela reconheceria nem que estivesse num continente diferente. Mas podia ter sido só impressão, podia ter sido um animal qualquer. Mas não, ela quase jurava que eram os cabelos dele. Mas como?

**Então, o que acharam deste capítulo? Será que Harry está certo e eles vão ficar juntos? Será que Ron vai mesmo a casa dela? Será que falam? Será que Hermione viu mesmo o Ron ou é só porque está sempre a pensar nele e o seu cérebro resolveu pregar-lhe uma partida? Descubram tudo no próximo capítulo! Espero que estejam a gostar! Mil obrigados pelas reviews lindas que têm deixado! Deixam-me muito feliz! Continuem a deixar, elas incentivam-se a continuar! Muito obrigada! Beijos!**


	9. Feridas

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Nono – Feridas**

-Ron, tem calma! – pedia-lhe Harry pela décima vez.

-Calma? Calma, Harry? Tu queres que eu tenha calma?

Na verdade, Ron não conseguia parar quieto, tinha o coração a bater descompassado e as pernas tremiam-lhe. Tinham acabado de se materializar perto de casa de Hermione. Alguns passos e uma esquina os separavam. Contudo, Ron não conseguia andar e quebrar essa distância. Ele não sabia se a devia ver, não sabia o que lhe dizer. Ele pensou em voltar para trás mas, ao olhar para Harry, percebeu que era melhor não lhe dizer isso ou ele ainda lhe mandava uma maldição. Harry estava tão feliz por Ron ter tomado esta atitude e estava quase a gritar com ele por ainda estar ali parado.

-Ron, nós vamos e é já! Anda! – disse-lhe, agarrando-lhe no braço e puxando-o em direcção à casa de Hermione.

Quando chegaram à esquina, Ron parou de anda.

-O que foi agora, Ron? – perguntou Harry, visivelmente impaciente.

-Eu não sei se devo ir. Ela não me quer ver, eu só me vou humilhar! – disse Ron, passando uma mão no cabelo, desalinhando-o.

-Ela quer ver-te! Claro que quer, quer tanto quanto tu! Agora vamos!

Eles passaram a esquina e Ron viu a casa dela. Não viu luz em nenhuma janela. Passou as duas casas que o separavam dela. E parou. Outra vez.

-Ron, a sério, eu estou a começar a passar-me contigo! Tu vais andar ou não?

Ron não teve tempo de reclamar, pois Harry dera-lhe um empurrão que o fez ir mesmo para a frente da casa dela.

Ele só teve tempo de se virar o mais depressa que conseguiu e correr que nem um louco para trás de uma das árvores que lá estavam.

Encostou-se à árvore e respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando controlar a respiração.

-Ron! – ele pensou que Harry lhe ia dar um sermão, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. – Ron, tu ouviste isto?

Ron saiu de trás da árvore e voltou-se para o amigo, que olhava uma das janelas da casa de Hermione como se estivesse à espera que ela se mexesse.

-Harry, o que estás aí a fazer?

-Tu não ouviste?

-Ouvi o quê?

-Um barulho de alguma coisa a cair e a partir-se. Pareceu ter vindo daqui.

-DAÍ? –Ron respirou fundo e baixou o tom de voz. – Harry, mas essa é a casa dela… - Harry voltou o olhar para ele. – Não. Tu não achas que… Que ela pode…

-Ron, nós temos de ir verificar!

-NÃO! Eu… eu não entro aí, Harry. Vai tu e se precisares de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui.

-Ela pode estar a precisar de ti. – Harry fez questão de enfatizar o "de ti".

-Tu vais lá, Harry e se ela realmente precisar, tu chamas-me e eu vou. Prometo.

-Mas, Ron…

-Estás a perder tempo. Por favor, Harry, vai.

Harry não disse mais nada e começou a caminhar em direcção à porta de casa de Hermione.

Ron escondeu-se atrás da árvore e ficou a ver o que acontecia. Viu Harry tocar à campainha. Viu-o esperar o que pareceu uns dois minutos, durante os quais ele voltou a tocar à campainha umas cinco vezes. Então, ao fim do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, a porta abriu-se.

Contudo, Ron não teve coragem de olhar. Ele não sabia se a queria ver. Vê-la poderia magoá-lo ou deixá-lo feliz, mas ele não sabia. Encostou-se de novo à árvore a respirar pesadamente. Quando encheu o peito de ar e voltou a olhar, a porta já estava fechada e nem Harry nem Hermione estavam à vista. Agora, restava-lhe esperar que o amigo dissesse alguma coisa. Não tirou o olhar da porta de casa dela nem por um segundo.

-XXX-

Hermione voltou a cambalear para o meio da cozinha, pisando os cacos de vidro enquanto tropeçava em todo o lado. Mas isso não a incomodava, a dor nos pés não era nada comparada à aflição em que estava. Ela tinha tanta certeza de ter visto os cabelos dele esvoaçar quando desviou o olhar do horizonte para aquela árvore. Ela queria ir lá verificar, queria abrir a janela e gritar por ele. Queria acender a luz e ver onde estava, porque ela já não sabia mais. Queria chorar e sorrir. Estava em pânico, mas ao mesmo tempo tranquila. Confuso e inexplicável, mas ela não estava preocupada em encontrar as razões do seu estado espírito. Inspirou bem fundo e decidiu ir até à janela outra vez. Se fosse ele ou apenas um animal, ela tinha de saber. Mas, quando começou a dar o primeiro passo, a tremer imenso, a campainha tocou. Ela não conseguiu evitar o grito agudo que lhe saiu da garganta. Tropeçou outra vez no que lhe pareceu ser uma cadeira. A campainha voltou a tocar e ela tentava tactear à procura de alguma referência sobre onde estava. A campainha tocou e ela encontrou a porta da cozinha. A campainha tocou mais outra vez e ela sentiu uma dor enorme nos pés. A campainha ressoou outra vez e ela cambaleou em direcção à porta. Mas estava tudo escuro e ela só seguia pelo seu sentido de orientação. A campainha tocou mais insistentemente e ela conseguiu encontrar a porta. Inspirou e abriu-a. Estava com medo, mas muito excitada. E se fosse ele?

Quando a porta abriu, ela não conseguiu esconder o desapontamento.

Harry olhou para ela, mal a conseguindo ver e entrou na casa escura. Ela fechou a porta após dar um rápido olhar à rua.

-Porque estás às escuras, Hermione?

-Eu estava… Hum… Bem, eu adormeci no sofá.

-Oh, desculpa se te acordei!

-Ãh? Ah, não há problema.

Hermione voltou-se para onde pensava estar a luz e acendeu-a. Preferia não o ter feito pois o sermão que ouviu a seguir fê-la sentir-se mal.

Harry olhou-a de alto a baixo, parando inevitavelmente nos pés. Hermione olhou também e sentiu-se corar.

-Não precisavas de me mentir, Hermione. Não estavas nada a dormir pois não? O que aconteceu?

-Ok, Harry, eu não estava. Eu… AU – gritou ela quando tentou andar.

-Hermione! – Harry gritou e correu a agarrá-la, antes que ela caísse. Pegou-a ao colo e deitou-a no sofá.

Analisou os pés dela.

-Isto são vidros?

-São… - ela não ousava encará-lo.

-O que aconteceu, Hermione?

-Eu estava na cozinha e o copo do sumo caiu e partiu-se. Depois tu tocaste à campainha e eu na pressa de ir abrir acabei por pisar os cacos. – ela não estava propriamente a mentir.

Harry foi até à cozinha e olhou para o chão. Viu a sandes intacta no chão e os cacos do que ele presumira ser o copo, com o sumo todo entornado no chão. O sumo misturava-se com outra substância líquida vermelha. Sangue.

Harry agarrou na varinha e limpou aquilo. Depois, voltou para a sala, onde Hermione tentava arrancar os cacos dos pés com as mãos.

-Porque não usas a varinha para isso, Hermione?

Ela olhou para ele, que entretanto se ajoelhara à sua frente e com a varinha lhe retirava os cacos e sarava as feridas.

-Pronto, já está. Agora é melhor ficares aqui e não esforçares muito os pés, pois alguns cortes foram mais profundos. Mas ainda não me respondeste.

-Eu não tenho aqui a varinha.

-Onde ela está, então?

-No quarto, dentro de uma gaveta. – ela olhou para ele e depois, com um aceno de cabeça, apontou para o lugar no sofá ao seu lado.

Ele sentou-se e ela murmurou:

-Eu não uso magia desde que… Tu sabes.

-Não? Mas como…? Quer dizer, porquê?

-Achei que não valia a pena. Eu não estava a planear sair de casa, por isso eu não precisava dela para nada. E também porque assim eu poderia fazer as coisas da maneira que os meus pais me ensinaram. Era como se assim estivesse mais perto deles, entendes? E ela também me fazia lembrar dele.

-A tua varinha fazia-te lembrar dele?

-Ai, Harry! Sim, a varinha lembrava-me dele. Tudo me fazia lembrar dele. Quando comia lembrava-me de como ele gostava de comer, quando ia para a cama a voz dele a dizer que estava cansado de estudar e que s+o queria uma cama não me saía dos ouvidos. Oh Harry, não havia nada que eu fizesse que não me lembrasse dele…

Harry abraçou-a e sentiu-a reprimir um soluço.

-Eu sei, Hermione. Ele também ainda pensa em ti.

-Porque me dizes isso, Harry? Isso não me deixa melhor, sabias?

-Porra! – Harry estava a começar a perder as estribeiras. – Mas porquê é que vocês os dois têm de ser tão teimosos, tão orgulhosos e tão apaixonados?

Hermione começou a chorar, não conseguia aguentar mais.

-Hermione… - começou Harry, mais baixinho. – Desculpa, mas é que vocês querem tanto estar um com o outro, que eu não percebo porque não estão! É assim tão difícil encontrarem-se, beijarem-se e ficarem juntos?

-É. Se fosse fácil, já o tínhamos feito.

-Só é difícil porque vocês querem que seja difícil para terem uma desculpa para esconder a vossa covardia. – ao ver o olhar de Hermione, continuou. – É verdade, Hermione, admite. Vocês têm medo de se voltarem a ver.

Hermione assustou-se com o que Harry dissera, pois ele descobrira aquilo antes dela mesmo. Mas agora que pensava nisso, não era só vergonha nem nervosismo. Ela tinha medo de o voltar a ver.

-Oh, Harry, eu sou mesmo dos Gryffindor? É que não parece nada!

-Depois de tudo o que tu já enfrentaste, desde trolls da montanha a devoradores da morte, um encontrozinho com o homem da tua vida não parece nada assustador, pois não? – ele tentava fazê-la rir, mas sem grande resultado.

-Na verdade, não sei o que preferia!

-Estás doida? Estás a arriscar a tua própria vida no primeiro caso!

-E estou a arriscar a minha felicidade no segundo. De que serve uma vida infeliz?

-ORA AÍ ESTÁ! – gritou Harry, feliz, ela tinha lá chegado sem ele o ter de fazer. – Uma vida infeliz não vale nada. Por isso, o que vocês ainda estão a fazer separados, mesmo?

-Harry! – ela não devia ter dito aquilo, ela queria negá-lo, mas a verdade é que Harry estava coberto de razão. – Eu sei que nós não devíamos estar separados, que todos querem que nós fiquemos juntos. Eu também quero. E se ele não quiser?

-Pára de dizer isso! Quantas vezes tenho de repetir que ele quer? E muito?

-Mesmo que queiramos os dois, é muito difícil. Eu não sei o que lhe dizer quando o vir. Cumprimento-o com um "olá", sorrio, olho-o nos olhos, baixo os olhos? E quando estivermos a falar? Trato-o por Ron ou por Ronald? Digo-lhe que o amo ou que nunca o quis magoar? Espero que ele comece ou começo eu? Parece tudo tão estranho e errado.

-Deixa só as coisas acontecerem. Tu és capaz, eu sei disso. Tu és brilhante! Alias, são os dois brilhantes! Vocês são os meus dois melhores amigos e eu quero ver-vos sorrir.

-Oh Harry! Obrigada.

-Não me agradeças, apenas age.

Harry despediu-se dela, mas disse-lhe para ela ficar no sofá, por causa dos cortes nos pés. Quando ele já ia a meio caminho da porta, ela lembrou-se de algo:

-Hey, Harry! Espera!

-Sim?

-Duas perguntas.

-Diz.

-Primeiro, porque não vieste ontem?

Harry lembrou-se do que acontecera com Ron e pensou como iria dizer a Hermione. Resolveu não dizer.

-Desculpa, Mione, mas é que surgiram uns problemas e eu não consegui mesmo vir.

Hermione franziu o cenho, mas não contestou.

-Tudo bem. Hum… Tu hoje… Bem, vieste sozinho?

Harry não estava à espera da pergunta, pelo que corou. Ela percebeu isso e olhou directamente para os olhos dele.

-Sim, eu… eu vim sozinho.

-Estás a mentir. O que é justo, visto eu também te ter mentido.

-Ok, eu não vim sozinho. Queres saber com quem vim?

-Não. Eu já sei. Foi por causa dele que eu deixei cair o copo.

-Não percebo o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

-É tão óbvio, Harry. Eu vi-o.

Harry não disse nada, apenas olhou para ela. Certamente ela assustara-se e deixara cair o copo.

-Eu não tinha a certeza se era mesmo quem eu pensava, estava escuro e eu só vi de raspão. Mas eu conhecerias aqueles cabelos a quilómetros de distância. Ele ainda está aí? – ela esforçava-se para que a voz saísse normal, mas estava quase a começar a chorar.

-Sim, ele… Bem, nos ouvimos um barulho vindo daqui de casa.

-O copo a partir. –ela concluiu.

-Sim, e ele disse-me para eu vir ver se tu estavas bem e que se tu precisasses, para eu o ir chamar. – Harry concluiu, com os olhos a brilhar.

Hermione percebeu que ele estava a pensar que ela ia dizer para ele o ir chamar, mas ela não queria.

-Oh, ok. Bem, já viste que está tudo bem. Obrigada pela preocupação.

Harry não disfarçou a desilusão no seu olhar e na forma quase fria quando se despediu.

-Até amanhã, Hermione.

-XXX-

Ron olhava incessantemente para a porta. Uma ou duas vezes pareceu ouvir Harry, mas decidiu não fazer nada. Ele não voltou, ela provavelmente estaria bem. Ficou cerca de meia hora à espera até ver a porta abrir-se e Harry sair. Viu-o aproximar-se meio chateado e meio desiludido.

-Então? Como ela estava? – perguntou Ron, olhando Harry na expectativa.

-Ela tinha deixado cair um copo e cortou-se nos pés. – ao ver o olhar assustado do amigo, completou. – Mas agora ela está bem.

-Oh, está bem. – Ron voltou o olhar para o chão.

Nenhum disse nada durante alguns minutos, até Harry falar.

-Eu não vos entendo. Tão perto um do outro e nenhum quer dar o primeiro passo. Onde estão os amigos determinados que eu conheci?

-Acho que já não existem mais. Muita coisa aconteceu e nós não somos os mesmos.

-Eu sei que aconteceu muita coisa, mas ninguém muda a personalidade de um dia para o outro.

-Não foi um de um dia para o outro. Foi um ano, tu fizeste questão de me informar. Agora vamos, Harry.

Harry não respondeu, ele realmente não os percebia, mas se eles eram assim tão teimosos, ele não sabia o que podia fazer mais para os ajudar. Como se ajuda alguém que não quer ser ajudado. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Ron disse:

-Obrigado por te preocupares, meu. E não é que eu não queira ajuda, eu sei que preciso, é só que eu não tenho coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Nunca fui muito bom nisso, mesmo. – concluiu Ron, lembrando-se do seu primeiro beijo com Hermione. Parecera-lhe que passara uma eternidade desde esse momento.

-Eu sei, meu. Eu vou estar sempre aqui, como vocês sempre estiveram comigo. Os amigos não são só para partilharem os sorrisos e os momentos felizes, não é mesmo?

-E nós que o digamos. Será que alguma vez vamos ser completamente felizes?

-A felicidade plena e eterna não existe, Ron. O que existem são momentos felizes. E nós ainda vamos ter os momentos de felicidade que merecemos. Acredita nisso.

-Eu bem tento acreditar, mas às vezes é tão complicado!

-Eu sei, amigo. Eu sei. Bem, vamos materializar-nos?

E, pegando no braço de Ron, que parecia não ser capaz de se concentrar o suficiente para materializar-se, Desapareceu para a Toca.

-XXX-

Hermione passou a noite no sofá, mas não era por causa das feridas nos pés, era porque não tinha forças para subir as escadas em direcção ao quarto.

Estava cansada de chorar, estava exausta de pensar.

Pensou muito nele, nos seus cabelos cor de fogo, nos seus olhos da cor do mar, nas suas incontáveis sardas, no seu sorriso tranquilizador, no seu abraço protector. Pensou nos beijos dele, às vezes calmos, românticos e lentos, outras vezes selvagens, famintos, possessivos. Ela amava cada um dos seus beijos.

Hermione pensou também em como estaria a família dele e que ela já havia pensado sinceramente que um dia seria oficialmente sua também. Esqueceu-se de perguntar a Harry como estavam Molly, Arthur, Ginny e George. Estaria ela a tornar-se tão egoísta ao ponto de só se preocupar consigo mesma? Suspirou, ela já não sabia quem era de qualquer maneira.

Então, Hermione limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e sorriu. Não sabia de onde lhe tinha vindo tanta certeza, mas ela agora sabia e ia mesmo fazer aquilo. Ela iria deixar a vergonha e o orgulho para trás. Ela tinha a vida toda pela frente e não a queria viver como uma solitária. Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais. Mas ela ia tentar, era a única coisa que lhe restava.

Hermione decidira que iria até à Toca.

**Olá lindos! Gostaram deste capitulo? Eu sei, ainda não foi desta que eles se encontraram! Talvez em breve? É, quem sabe? O que acontecerá quando Hermione for à Toca? Mas será que ela chega mesmo a ir ou arrepende-se à última da hora? Bem, é só lerem o próximo para descobrirem! Obrigada por todas as reviews lindas e obrigada também a quem lê e não deixa uma, apesar de eu adorar reviews! São uma fonte de motivação enorme, acreditem! E quem escreve sabe que sim! Obrigada por tudo! Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	10. Um olhar e o mundo parou

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo – Um olhar e o mundo parou**

Duas decisões estavam tomadas. Ron decidira que iria falar o mais rápido que conseguisse com Lavender. Hermione já decidira que iria até à Toca. Contudo, duas semanas tinham passado sem que nenhum cumprisse o que prometeu a si mesmo.

Ron estava a tentar ganhar coragem para acabar tudo o que alguma vez com Lavender. Ela podia gostar dele, mas não era recíproco e magoá-la, mais do que injusto, seria egoísta e desumano. Assim, Ron acordava todos os dias a pensar no que lhe iria dizer, mas ainda procurava as palavras certas.

Hermione, por outro lado, tinha medo da reacção do pai de Ron. Com Molly estava tudo bem, mas ela sabia que as mulheres, e as mães principalmente, percebem melhor. E tendem a perdoar mais facilmente. Com Arthur, ela não sabia o que esperar. Se um olhar indiferente, uma palavra magoada ou se nem sequer notasse propositadamente a sua presença.

Já Ginny era diferente. Hermione tinha a certeza que ela iria perceber o que fizera e a apoiaria em tudo. Ginny não era um problema para Hermione.

Ela pensava muito em George também. Será que ele teria superado a perda do irmão ou será que a dor que ela ainda sentia era a mesma que a dele? Hermione sempre vira os gémeos como fontes de alegria e de vida, capazes de superar tudo com um sorriso. Ela pensava que, talvez, George a pudesse ajudar a ultrapassar a ausência dos seus pais. Havia vezes em que ela se agarrava a este pensamento de que ainda haveria uma esperança. Mas, depois, ela pensava em Ron. Ela não sabia como ia ser a reacção dele. Se fosse sincera, ela nem saberia o que iria fazer quando o visse. Não sabia se ia chorar, se o abraçaria, se ficaria calada ou se nem se mexeria.

Assim, no meio destas incertezas e receios, duas semanas passaram.

Era sábado e Ron acordou com uma certeza súbita, muito mais forte do que alguma vez teve. Levantou-se com um salto da cama, tomou banho e vestiu-se apressado e sentou-se à mesa do pequeno-almoço, comendo uma torrada, alheio a tudo à sua volta. Só pensava no que tinha de ser feito. E seria naquele dia, ele não tinha qualquer dúvida. No fim de comer, cochichou no ouvido de Harry que precisava de falar com ele e levantaram-se os dois em direcção ao jardim da Toca.

-Então, meu, o que se passa? – perguntou Harry, vendo o olhar determinado de Ron.

-Eu vou agora falar com a Lavender.

-Oh! – respondeu Harry, surpreendido. – Ainda bem que tomaste essa decisão!

-Sim, está na hora de parar de ignorar as cartas que ela tem mandado. Parar de fingir que não se está a passar nada.

-Ela tem-te enviado cartas, é?

-Sim, algumas nem as li. Dizem todas o mesmo, aposto. Quer ver-me, diz que precisa de falar comigo. Ultimamente, tornaram-se mais frequentes. Sinto-me mal por a ir fazer sofrer, mas tem de ser.

-Pois tem, Ron. E tu sabes que, se não o fizeres agora, ela vai sofrer muito mais.

-Sim, eu sei disso.

-Bem, vai agora, antes que percas a coragem!

Despediram-se e Ron materializou-se. Harry ficou a olhar para o lugar onde Ron desapareceu e sorriu, pensando que agora as coisas se começavam a compor.

-XXX-

Naquele dia, Hermione sentia-se preparada. Olhou para a janela e um sol brilhante invadia-lhe a casa. Era sábado, um óptimo dia para ir à Toca, pensou Hermione, sorrindo. Estava preparada para enfrentar um dos maiores medos que alguma vez teve.

Vestiu-se lentamente e saiu de casa, materializando-se.

Quando olhou para a casa onde tantas vezes rira e sentira-se como na sua própria casa, uma pequena lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto sem que ela desse conta disso. Ficou muito tempo a olhar para a casa, lembrando-se de momentos que passou ali. Fora sempre tão bem recebida, com um sorriso e um abraço. Podia ser que hoje não fosse diferente. Não era verdade, claro, seria tudo diferente.

Arriscou o primeiro passo. Sempre lhe disseram que o primeiro passo sempre era o mais difícil, mas ela não concordava. Cada passo que dava parecia-lhe mais difícil e torturante do que o anterior. Ela não sabia o que esperar quando chegasse e isso assustava-a.

Com o coração a bater completamente acelerado dentro do peito e a pedir a Merlin que não fosse o Ron a abrir a porta, ela bateu.

Por uns instantes pensou que não estava ninguém. Porém, ouviu qualquer coisa que se assemelhava a um "Vou já!", mas não reconheceu a voz. Quando sentiu a maçaneta rodar e a porta abrir, ela olhou, com receio, para a pessoa que abria. Com um suspiro audível, constatou que era Molly. Esta, por seu lado, ficou tão surpreendida que, durante cinco segundos, não teve reacção nenhuma. Depois, como que acordada de um transe, exclamou:

-Hermione!

-Olá Molly. Pensei no que disse e… Bem, aqui estou eu. – o coração nunca lhe batera tão depressa, ela temia seriamente que lhe fosse dar alguma coisa.

-Fizeste bem, querida. Anda, entra! O Harry está na sala.

Hermione acenou e Molly foi até à porta da sala e chamou o Harry. Quando ele a viu, quase gritou:

-Hermione! – ela olhou-o, preocupada. Ele sorriu-lhe e ela sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Contudo, o coração batia-lhe tão forte nas costas que lhe doía.

Harry aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a, dizendo-lhe ao ouvido.

-Hoje é o dia mais feliz que tenho desde há um ano atrás.

Hermione não percebeu o que o amigo quis dizer, mas não pôde perguntar, pois atrás de Harry apareceu George. Este olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos.

Hermione percebia a reacção, nem ela mesma esperava que tivesse coragem de ir até ali.

George mudou a expressão de surpresa para uma triste. Depois, voltou a mudar a expressão para uma compreensível. Ele andou até ela sem desviar o olhar e, quando chegou ao pé de Hermione, disse-lhe:

-Eu sei. Eu percebo. Tudo. Desde o que sentiste ao que fizeste. Não te censuro nem culpo.

-Obrigada, George. – Hermione estava tão aliviada e feliz que deixou lágrimas caírem-lhe.

George acabou com a distância e abraçou-a, deixando que as suas próprias lágrimas molhassem a camisola de Hermione. Ficaram assim durante um bocado, até ouvirem barulho atrás de si e uma voz grave exclamar:

-Hermione! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Hermione separou-se do abraço, limpou as lágrimas e olhou para Arthur, que tinha uma expressão que rondava muito o aborrecimento e a raiva. Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito, pensando que não seria nada fácil.

-Sr. Weasley, eu… - mas a voz morria-lhe na garganta. O pânico começava a consumi-la.

-Como te atreves a entrar nesta casa depois de tudo? – ele disse-lhe, com um olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar.

-Arthur! Não fales assim com a Hermione! – reprimiu-o Molly. – Ela veio porque eu lhe pedi.

-TU O QUÊ?

-Sim, eu pedi-lhe para ela vir aqui.

-Pai, tu não sabes o que ela sofreu. – disse George, olhando para o pai, com a certeza estampada no rosto.

-Caso não te lembres, George, eu também perdi um filho.

Arthur não mediu o peso das suas palavras, e George, com a voz embargada das lágrimas, respondeu:

-Acredita, eu lembro-me muito bem.

-Oh filho! – exclamou Molly, correndo para ele. – Viste o que fizeste, Arthur? Feliz agora?

-George… Eu… Desculpa-me, filho. Eu não pensei no que disse.

George, irritado, limpou as lágrimas com força e, olhando nos olhos pais, explodiu:

-EU SEI PERFEITAMENTE O QUE A HERMIONE DEVE TER SOFRIDO! Ela não tinha mais ninguém, será que não percebes, pai? Ela ficou cmpletamente sozinha, de um dia para outro. Deve ter-se sentido perdida, sem chão, sem rumo. Não deve ter sabido o que fazer da vida. O futuro deve ter-lhe parecido negro e inatingível. Eu sei disso porque também os meus sonhos de um futuro feliz morreram com ele. Os nossos sonhos deixaram de ser "nossos". Não havia mais "nós". Tinha acabado tudo. EU também quis desistir de tudo e fugir, isolar-me. Não o fiz porque sabia que a mãe precisava de mim.

-Oh filho… Eu não sabia… - Arthur tentava falar, mas não arranjava palavras.

-Eu sei. Ninguém sabia. Quer dizer, ele sabia, porque nós sempre sabíamos tudo um do outro. E, mesmo que ele não esteja aqui, ele sabe tudo o que eu sinto.

-George, por favor… - suplicava-lhe Molly, pois não conseguia ouvir mais nada.

-A Hermione deve ter precisado de uma coragem imensa para ter saído de casa e vindo até aqui, sabendo que a poderíamos ter recebido como o pai fez.

Arthur olhou do filho para Hermione e disse-lhe:

-O meu filho sofreu imenso por causa da tua decisão.

-Eu sei disso. Eu sei! –ela agora já não estava sequer importada com as lágrimas, era impossível impedi-las de caírem. – Eu… eu não queria, não era essa a minha intenção. Pelo contrário, eu só o queria livrar de me ver mal. Eu sei que não ia estar com cabeça para lhe dar a atenção que ele merece, nem o iria conseguir apoiar em nada. Não queria que ele achasse que eu o estava a esquecer ou a deixar de o amar. Eu… só fiz o que pensei ser o melhor para ele. Para mais ninguém, só para ele. Mas parece que acabei por magoar quem eu nunca quis. Porque eu amo o vosso filho e nunca vou deixar de o amar. Só quero vê-lo feliz.

-Ele não está feliz, nem sei como é que uma pessoa como tu, Hermione, pode pensar isso. – todos se voltaram para ver de onde vinha a voz. Encostada à parede, ao pé da porta, estava Ginny, olhando-a como se isso fosse a maior das torturas. Hermione estremeceu dos pés à cabeça e sentiu o mundo cair aos seus pés. A sua única certeza provara-se ser o seu maior erro. Ginny não a perdoou. – Pareceu-me ouvir a tua voz e vim ver se tu tinhas mesmo tido a coragem de vir aqui. A esta casa que sempre te abriu os portas com um sorriso, te recebeu com um abraço e te acolheu com amizade e amor. E qual foi a tua retribuição? Ah, sim, a destruição total do meu irmão. Espero que estejas feliz.

Hermione chorava descontroladamente e, quando a voz saiu, parecia um guincho:

- Eu não estou feliz, Ginny! Eu não queria que o teu irmão tivesse sofrido por minha causa! Eu não queria!

-Mas sofreu. Tanto que palavras não sabem explicar o quanto.

Hermione começou a soluçar e teve de ser amparada por George para não cair. Ela tremia tanto que achou que não fosse aguentar o peso do corpo.

-Por favor, Ginny, tenta perceber que o que eu fiz foi por amar o teu irmão. Por amá-lo incondicionalmente. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar ou sofrer porque eu sei que ele não gosta de ver ninguém assim e não poder fazer nada.

-E dizes tu que conhecias o Ron? Como é que não te passou por essa tua brilhante cabecinha – o tom irónico era mais do que evidente – que, talvez, tudo o que o Ron queria era poder estar lá, para te abraçar quando tu entravas em pânico e para limpar as tuas lágrimas? Ele só queria ter estado lá. Afinal, o amor não é só para os bons momentos.

-Eu sei, mas nós tínhamos passado por tanto, ele também tinha perdido alguém muito importante, eu não queria que ele ainda tivesse mais uma preocupação.

-Vocês podiam ter-se ajudado mutuamente e, quem sabe, hoje estariam a seguir em frente? Mas tu cortaste-lhe as asas e agora ele não consegue voar. Ele está preso aqui.

-Eu… Desculpa. – Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada.

-DESCULPA? Porque me pedes desculpa a mim? Tens de pedir a ele.

-Eu também te fiz sofrer.

-Não, eu não sofri por tua causa. Pelo menos não directamente. Eu sofri porque vi o meu irmão destruir-se a cada dia que passava. A vontade de viver, a alegria de um dia novo evaporaram-se e ele não saía do quarto, apenas vendo os dias passar sem sequer se importar em contá-los.

-Eu… Eu quero desculpar-me… eu queria… eu…

-Não achas que é um bocado tarde demais para isso?

-Nunca é tarde demais para o amor verdadeiro, Ginny. Eu já te tinha dito isso. – todos os olhares se voltaram para Harry, que fixava Ginny.

-E eu já te disse, Potter, que isso só existe nas histórias.

Hermione olhou de um para outro e percebeu que eles se olhavam furiosamente. O que será que acontecera ali?

-Só porque tu não acreditas, não quer dizer que não exista.

-Ah, mas só porque o grandioso Harry Potter diz que existe, tem de existir, não é?

-Não é nada disso! Eu só acho que devias lutar mais pela felicidade do teu irmão.

-Eu sou capaz de ser a ÚNICA pessoa aqui preocupada com isso!

-Desculpa, Ginny, mas estás a ser injusta. – falou George, extremamente sério. – Todos aqui nos preocupamos com ele. Apenas mostramos isso de maneiras diferentes.

-Até tu, George? Até tu estás do lado dela? – disse Ginny, apontando com a cabeça para Hermione, que olhou para o chão, completamente desamparada.

-Sabes, isto não é uma guerra. Não há lados. Eles querem o mesmo, não vês? Só querem encontrar a felicidade outra vez. E tu sabes que só serão felizes juntos.

-Enganas-te, maninho. O Ron encontrou a felicidade novamente. Com a Lavender.

Hermione sentiu-se subitamente enjoada e apeteceu-lhe vomitar. Começou a ver tudo a andar à roda e uma dor atingiu-a bem em cheio no coração. As pernas cederam ao peso do corpo. George reparou e amparou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se numa cadeira. Hermione sentia-se zonza.

-Não digas disparates, Ginevra! – censurou-a Molly.

-Ele beijou-a, sabias, mãe?

-Como é que sabes? – inquiriu Harry, atónito. Ele pensava que mais ninguém sabia, só eles os dois.

-Orelhas Extensíveis. Obrigadinha, maninho, – disse, olhando para George. – dão mesmo jeito.

Hermione não se sentia mesmo nada bem, mal ouviu Molly mandar Ginny para o quarto e ela saindo, cantarolando. Mal ouviu Harry lamentar quando é que Ginny ficara tão fria, desculpando-se logo a seguir, ao lembrar-se que era a família dela que ali estava.

Mas Hermione não estava importada com o que eles lhe responderam, ela só tinha duas coisas na cabeça: a Ginny odiava-a profundamente e Ron tinha beijado a Lavender. Era o começo do fim da sua vida.

Ouviu Molly mandar toda a gente embora, para Hermione respirar, porque estava muito pálida. Eles saíram e Molly abaixou-se à sua frente.

-Ele pode ter feito mesmo isso, mas ele voltou para casa bêbado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Molly continuou:

-Isso não pode significar que ele esteja feliz, não é? – Hermione limitou-se a acenar distraidamente com a cabeça, pensando que Ron devia estar mesmo mal para ter estado a beber.

Molly aproximou-se dela, abraçou-a fortemente e disse:

-Não te preocupes, vai ficar tudo bem…

-Mas, a Ginny…

-Ela vai perceber que está errada.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho vindo do jardim e, momentos depois, a porta da rua a fechar-se com um estrondo.

Um minuto depois, Hermione viu o seu maior receio aparecer à sua frente. Com os cabelos revoltos, os olhos vermelhos e um semblante preocupado, enervado, enraivecido e… aquilo era arrependimento? Parecia-lhe.

Ela viu-o levantar os olhos e olhar para ela. Dois minutos se passaram em que eles só olharam um para o outro, sem fazerem um movimento sequer. Era como se o mundo tivesse simplesmente parado. Os relógios não andavam, nada se movia, era como se tivessem posto o mundo em pausa. Contudo, ao fim desses dois minutos, puseram o mundo outra vez no play e ambos voltaram à realidade. Hermione começou a tremer e Ron arregalou os olhos, desatando a correr escadas acima, fechando a porta com força assim que chegou ao quarto.

Ron pensou que aquele dia não poderia piorar. Primeiro ele tinha ouvido aquilo vindo de Lavender e, minutos depois, aparece-lhe Hermione. Ao fim de um ano, volta a vê-la. Justamente naquele dia. Só lhe apeteceu chorar.

**O que acharam deste capítulo? Por favor, digam-me o que acharam? O que acham que vai acontecer a seguir? No próximo, vamos saber o que Ron e Lavender conversaram. Preparem-se! E também vamos ter a tão esperada primeira conversa entre o Ron e a Hermione depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Por isso, não percam o próximo capítulo! Será que vai ficar tudo bem? Um ano já chega para eles estarem separados, não acham? Bem, vamos ver o que acontece a seguir! Preparem-se! Deixem review! Obrigada por todo o apoio! **


	11. A conversa e a revelação

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Primeiro – A conversa e a revelação**

Hermione ainda estava estática a olhar para o lugar onde, momentos antes, Ron estivera. Só se deu conta de onde e de como estava quando sentiu alguém pousar uma mão no seu ombro. Com os olhos arregalados, ainda em choque, virou-se para trás, para encontrar uma Molly com uma expressão muito preocupada a olhar para si. Tentou sorrir-lhe, mas não conseguiu. Tentou falar, mas nenhum som produziu. Sentia a garganta seca e o coração a bater descontrolado.

-Estás bem? – ouviu Mollt perguntar-lhe, a medo.

Hermione olhou-a nos olhos e abriu a boca, mas continuava sem conseguir falar.

Ela vira-o. Era a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar. Que ele tinha estado ali, à sua frente, que tinha olhado para si. Que estava com um ar cansado e triste. Que tinha fugido de si. Sentiu os olhos arderem-lhe dolorosamente. Ele fugira, ele não a queria ver.

Hermione olhou para Molly em busca de algo que nem ela mesma sabia dizer o que era. Ela precisava de ajuda, de orientação. Molly aproximou-se e abraçou-a, afagando-lhe os cabelos revoltos. Hermione agarrou-se a ela com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Mais uma vez, perdeu a batalha contra as lágrimas e Molly sentia-as molhar as suas roupas. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione ouviu-se dizer, num murmúrio:

-Ajude-me…

-Oh minha filha, tem calma. Não fiques assim, vai correr tudo bem.

-Não me diga isso, porque eu sei que é mentira. A senhora também viu quando ele se foi embora. Ele não me quer ver. Eu devia ter percebido logo. Sou tão idiota…

-O meu filho não estava à espera de te ver aqui, é só isso.

-Ele não estava bem.

-Sim, eu também reparei. Parecia ter estado a chorar…

-O que é que eu fiz ao homem que amo, Molly?

Molly assustou-se verdadeiramente com o tom de Hermione. Angústia, pânico, arrependimento, dor, tristeza. Tudo numa única frase.

-Vai falar com ele lá cima.

-O QUÊ? – ela não conseguiu evitar o guincho. Como é que Molly achava que ela ia encará-lo depois de ele ter fugido de si?

-Confia em mim. Vai e fala com ele.

-Eu não sei o que dizer!

-Quando estiveres com ele, vais saber. Agora, vai. – o seu tom não era de ordem, mas Hermione sentiu que não devia desobedecer. Talvez uma parte de si sentisse que queria obedecer.

Hermione acenou e levantou-se, limpando as lágrimas. Sentia tudo à roda e um nó na garganta. Subiu as escadas num passo demasiado rápido. Contudo, quando chegou à porta do quarto dele, estacou. Ficou algum tempo ali, olhando a porta, sem saber o que fazer. Depois, com um suspiro, levou a mão fechada à porta e bateu. Esperava ouvir um berro, dizendo para o deixarem em paz. Esperava até ouvir um entre indiferente. Mas não, nada disso. Pelo contrário, ela não ouviu nada. Levou a mão à maçaneta, preocupada, e abriu a porta. O coração batia tão forte que lhe chegava a doer o peito.

Pôs a cabeça dentro do quarto, mas este estava deserto. Ele não estava lá. Sentiu-se desapontada e aliviada. Difícil de explicar, mas nem ela sabia bem o que sentia. Aliás, há muito tempo que ela não fazia ideia do que sentia, porque ela sentia demais. Eram muitos os sentimentos que a consumiam e ela quase não os conseguia definir. Na verdade, ela nem tentava.

Fechou a porta. Ia começar a descer as escadas para se ir embora quando um berro invadiu a casa toda.

-O QUÊ? MAS ISSO É ÓPTIMO!

Hermione reconheceu a voz de Ginny e percebeu que a voz vinha do seu quarto. Esperou, quieta, por mais vozes, até ouvir a dele. Uma voz exausta e triste.

-Cala-te, Ginny! Óptimo? A minha vida acabou.

Hermione não sabia o que estava a fazer, nem sabia explicar porque fizera aquilo, mas quando deu por si, estava a correr como uma doida para o quarto de Ginny. Parou quando viu que a porta estava aberta. Ginny estava na porta, olhando para o interior do seu quarto, onde ela supunha que estivesse Ron. Mas outra voz se fez ouvir, e ela soube identificar imediatamente a quem pertencia. Harry.

-Não percebo como ficas feliz com uma notícia destas.

Hermione decidiu que tinha de agir e, sem pensar muito, fez-se notar.

Corada até aos cabelos, falou, numa voz que tentou que soasse firme, mas que falhou miseravelmente.

-Desculpem interromper, mas será que podia fa- - mas foi interrompida por um berro de Ginny.

-PODIAS? MAS TU ACHAS QUE PODES FAZER O QUE QUER QUE SEJA NESTA CASA? DESAPARECE!

Hermione recuara dois passos com o grito e sentia-se a perder outra batalha contra as lágrimas salgadas que lhe ardiam nos olhos.

-GINNY! – Hermione ouviu Harry censurá-la. – Nem depois do que ouviste?

Ginny pareceu arrepender-se por instantes, mas depressa respondeu, numa voz que transbordava desapontamento e raiva:

-Harry, tu és uma desilusão. E tu, Hermione, és uma fraude. És egoísta e hipócrita. És um monstro. – dito isto, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas com passos pesados.

Hermione não se mexeu um milímetro que fosse e sentia o olhar de Harry preso ao seu. Olhou-o e não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Viu-o aproximar-se e passar por si, dizendo-lhe baixinho ao ouvido:

-Vai falar com ele.

E desapareceu escadas abaixo.

Hermione ficou uns instantes a olhar parada, respirando fundo. Ao fim de algum tempo, arriscou um olhar para Ron. O que viu destroçou-a. Ele estava sentado na cama onde tantas vezes ela mesma dormira. Será que ele se tinha apercebido de onde estava sentado? Provavelmente não. Tinha a cabeça baixa e os cabelos eram despenteados pelas suas mãos. Ela sabia perfeitamente que ele fazia aquilo quando algo o incomodava e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Deu um passo à frente e uma certeza esmagadora apoderou-se dela. Ela queria fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Ela ia lutar por ele até esgotar todas as suas forças. Ela não o ia perder para sempre.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Andou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Não sabia de onde tinha vindo tanta coragem, mas não estava minimamente preocupada com isso, ia aproveitar agora enquanto se sentia capaz.

Ron assustou-se com o movimento ao seu lado e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era. Quando viu aqueles cabelos aos caracóis e aqueles olhos cor de amêndoa, pensou que ia desmaiar. Mas, mais uma vez, o mundo parecia parar enquanto eles se olhavam intensamente. Até ele quebrar o contacto visual. Hermione quis desistir, mas uma vozinha dentro dela disse-lhe para não o fazer.

-O que fazes aqui? – ela quase saltou ao ouvir a voz dele.

-Não sei. – ela estava a ser sincera. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava ali a fazer. Perante o olhar dele, que desta vez ela preferiu não encarar, continuou: - Eu queria ver-te.

-Já viste. Podes ir embora, agora.

-Por favor… Não me trates assim…

-Nada que tu não tivesses feito antes.

-Eu sei e eu devo-te uma explicação.

-Já te passou por essa cabecinha brilhante que eu posso não querer ouvir-te?

-Eu suplico-te que me ouças.

-Eu não posso.

-Não podes?

-Não, não posso. Deixa-me em paz. A minha vida está um caos, afasta-te de mim.

-Não. Eu fiz isso uma vez porque pensei que era o mais acertado, mas já aprendi que não. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez.

-Afasta-te de mim. Não é um erro, acredita. Tu não vais querer ficar.

-Eu amo-te. Nunca deixei de te amar um segundo que fosse.

-Não quero que me ames. Não mereces amar-me.

-Não digas isso! Não faças isto! Eu é que errei! Não foste tu!

-Fui. Acredita, fui eu que errei. Eu estraguei tudo.

-Mas estragaste o quê? Explica-me. Deixa-me ajudar-te.

-Se há pessoa no mundo que não me pode ajudar, essa pessoa és tu.

-Já não me amas, é isso?

Hermione não obteve resposta, apenas um olhar.

Ron tentava responder-lhe com aquele olhar. Esperava que ela entendesse, que ela percebesse tudo o que ele não lhe podia, nem conseguia, dizer por palavras.

Hermione retribuiu o olhar e sentiu as pernas tremerem-lhe. Sentiu-se enrubescer. Ela sabia que ele lhe estava a tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

-Ainda me amas? – ela insistiu. – Não me mintas, por favor. Se não me amares, acredita que nunca mais me vais voltar a ver. Mas se ainda me amares, eu vou lutar contra tudo e contra todos.

Ele abanou a cabeça negativamente e Hermione não aguentou. Agarrou-lhe a camisola com as duas mãos e num gesto quase violento puxou-o contra si. Os lábios estavam demasiado próximos e ela acabou com qualquer distância.

O beijo começou calmo e lento, como se eles se estivessem a redescobrir, ao fim de tanto tempo. Mas rapidamente a necessidade e a ausência falaram mais alto e Ron passou a língua pelos lábios dela, convidando-a. Ela aceitou e as suas línguas começaram uma dança rápida, selvagem e necessitada. Ela agarrou-lhe nos cabelos, puxando-o sempre mais contra si. Já ele agarrou-lhe na cintura com uma das mãos e a outra estava pousada na coxa dela, fazendo força.

O mundo simplesmente não existia, tudo se resumia àquele beijo apaixonado. Eles só queriam sentir-se um ao outro, recuperar o tempo perdido.

Hermione sentiu que Ron ia desfazer o beijo, mas não permitiu que isso acontecesse. Ela sabia perfeitamente que quando acabasse, a realidade iria abater-se sobre eles com a intensidade de um vulcão. Voltou a beijá-lo vorazmente e voltou a pôr a mão dele na sua coxa quando ele a tirou. Ela aventurou as suas mãos por dentro da camisola que ele trazia e arranhava-lhe devagarinho a pele das costas dele.

Ron não sabia explicar o que estava a sentir. Pareceu-lhe um sonho. O sonho com que ele mais sonhou e que lhe parecia mais longe que a lua. Mas agora ela estava ali, nos braços dele. Era a mulher que ele amava que o estava a beijar, que queria tocar cada parte da sua pele. Era ela. Era Hermione. Era… Não era? Rapidamente, a visão da noite com Lavender assaltou-o violentamente. Nessa noite, ele também vira Hermione, mas era Lavender quem lá estava. Era a ela que ele tinha… Com um empurrão demasiado forte, afastou Hermione de si e pôs-se de pé.

Hermione não estava a perceber nada, parecia que tudo estava a correr bem e ele afasta-a de si com aquela força? Mas antes de poder perguntar o que se estava a passar, ele falou.

-Quem és tu?

Hermione sentia-se zonza.

-Ron… O que estás a dizer? Sou eu, a Hermione.

-Não és. Isso é mentira! Vocês querem enlouquecer-me! – Ron começara a tremer.

Hermione levantou-se e aproximou-se dele, mas ele afastou-se apressado, acabando por bater com as costas na parede.

-Ron, tem calma. Sou eu, a Hermione. O que se passa?

-Jura que és tu. Prova.

-Provo como? Sou eu, a Hermione.

-Prova! PROVA! – ele estava em pânico e Hermione não sabia o que fazer.

-Ok, tem calma. Nós conhecemo-nos no Expresso de Hogwarts quando os dois íamos para o primeiro ano. Tu estavas a tentar fazer magia e eu procurava o sapo do Neville. Odiámo-nos. Chamaste-me pesadelo. Mas um troll selou o inicio da nossa amizade.

-Hermione… - ele suspirou, ainda a tremer.

-O que se passa, Ron? – ela voltou a tentar aproximar-se.

-És mesmo tu, não és? Diz-me que sim. – ele deixou-a aproximar-se, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Sou. Sou eu, a mesma pessoa que quase morreu do coração quando caíste do cavalo, quando soube que enfrentaste centenas de aranhas gigantes, quando te puseste entre mim e o Sirius, quando foste ao Baile de Inverno com outra pessoa, quando quase te perdi no Ministério, quando namoraste com a Lavender, quando nos beijámos na guerra. Sou eu, a mesma pessoa.

-És mesmo? Quer dizer, ainda és a mesma pessoa?

Ela aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

-Não, não sou. Eu agora conheço o arrependimento, a culpa e o ódio.

-Ódio? – ele perguntou, retribuindo o abraço.

-De mim mesma. Por te ter feito sofrer tanto. Perdoa-me.

Ele afastou-se do abraço e, olhando para o chão, respondeu:

-Tu é que tens de me perdoar a mim.

-Porquê? Eu é que me afastei. Mas quero que saibas que fiz isso porque pensei que fosse o melhor para ti. Tu estavas a sofrer por causa do teu irmão, toda a tua família estava, eu não queria ser um fardo para ti. Porque eu sabia que não ia estar bem, que ia querer estar sozinha e não queria que pensasses que eu te estava a esquecer. Eu fiz aquilo a pensar somente em ti. Perdoa-me por todo o mal que te fiz.

-Ouve-me. Deixa-me falar. Aconteceu uma coisa da qual eu me arrependo como nunca me arrependi de nada. Mas está feito. Não te vou explicar o que fiz nem porque fiz. Mas é uma coisa que nos impede de… De o que quer que seja. Por isso, para o teu próprio bem, afasta-te de mim.

-Eu amo-te. Eu vou perceber. Explica-me e eu vou apoiar-te.

-Não vais. Eu sei disso. Por favor, não tornes as coisas piores.

-Piores do que estão, não consigo imaginar.

-Acredita, estão pior do que aquilo que tu pensas. E eu não quero ver-te sofrer, por isso, Hermione, afasta-te. Esquece-me. Vive a tua vida. Encontra alguém que te ame e te faça feliz.

-Mas…

-Faz isso por mim.

-Não. Eu não vou fazer isso enquanto tu não me disseres na cara que já não me amas.

-Eu não posso dizer-te isso. Tu sabes perfeitamente que estaria a mentir.

-Então! Se nos amamos, porque não podemos lutar por nós?

-Eu não te quero magoar! Será que não entendes?

-NÃO, NÃO ENTENDO! Tu não me explicas, como queres que entenda?

-Eu não te posso explicar, tenta perceber! Agora vai, vai embora. É o melhor para ti.

-O melhor para mim não é ficar longe de ti, eu já percebi isso. Mas tudo bem, eu vou. Mas não vou desistir de ti. Nunca.

-Hermione, por favor..

Mas foi calado por Hermione, que lhe deu um beijo de cortar a respiração. Mas antes de ele ter tempo de perceber o que aconteceu, Hermione abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

-XXX-

Ron deitou-se na sua cama. Estava exausto e não era só fisicamente. Aliás, ele estava ainda mais exausto emocionalmente. Aconteceu muita coisa naquele dia.

A conversa com Lavender passou pela sua cabeça. Ele recordou cada palavra que ouvira e que dissera.

_Ron bateu à porta de casa de Lavender mais determinado do que nunca estivera antes. Ia acabar tudo com ela. Ia explicar-lhe tudo. _

_Lavender abriu a porta e conduziu-o ao seu quarto sem dizer nada, o que ele definitivamente achou muito estranho. Quando chegaram, ela fechou a porta à chave. Ele não estava a gostar nem um bocadinho daquela situação._

_-Ainda bem que vieste, precisamos de falar._

_-Eu recebi as tuas cartas…_

_-Devias ter vindo mais cedo. Mandei as cartas porque era mesmo urgente._

_-Eu também preciso de falar contigo e é da máxima importância, também. Mas fala tu primeiro._

_-Ok, eu vou dizer tudo muito rápido, porque não vale a pena andar aqui a empatar. Eu tive um atraso. – Ron sinceramente não estava a perceber. – Ai, Ron! Não percebes? Eu estou grávida._

_O mundo parecia estar a cair-lhe todo às suas costas. Por momentos, sentiu-se zonzo e sentou-se na cama. Uma dor de cabeça aguda tomou-o subitamente. Sentiu-se enjoado e quis vomitar. Respirou fundo e tentou encontrar voz para perguntar:_

_-Tens a certeza?_

_-Absoluta. Fiz vários testes. Deram todos positivo._

_-Mas… Como? _

_-Bem, não queres que te explique, não é? – disse ela, num tom divertido._

_Ele olhou para ela perplexo e explodiu._

_-Como é que ainda consegues fazer piadas com isto? TU ESTÁS GRÁVIDA! Vais ser mãe!_

_-E tu vais ser pai! – ela disse, com um sorriso radiante._

_Ron não precisava que ela tivesse dito aquilo assim. Ele já tinha percebido, mas a verdade atingiu-o como um raio. Ele ia ser pai. Ele era demasiado novo para ser pai. Ele não se sentia capaz disso. Nem dele mesmo conseguia tomar conta, quanto mais de uma criança inocente, que não tinha culpa de nada? E também não imaginava alguém como Lavender para tomar conta de um ser totalmente dependente._

_Um pensamento horrível passou-lhe pela cabeça. Certamente os seus problemas ficariam resolvidos para sempre. Era uma solução atractiva. Mas não para Ron. Ele não seria capaz de acabar com a vida de alguém. Muito menos do seu próprio filho. Mesmo que ele não tivesse sido planeado. Era seu filho. Seu filho. Filho. Ele queria que essa palavra o fizesse sorrir e sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas naquele momento ele sentia-se miserável. Como se a sua vida deixasse de ter sentido. Ele só queria conseguir amar o filho tanto quanto ele merecia. Suspirou, rezando para que fosse, pelo menos, um pai aceitável._

_-Ron? Não ficaste feliz, amor?_

_Ele olhou para ela e abriu a boca para responder, mas não encontrou palavras. Ele não queria nem mentir-lhe nem magoá-la. Afinal, era ela que carregava o seu filho dentro de si._

_-Eu… Eu tenho de ir, desculpa._

_-Está bem, amor. – disse ela, num tom feliz que o enjoava – Falamos depois, sim? _

_Ele abanou a cabeça distraidamente e começou a dirigir-se à porta, mas ela chamou-o._

_-WonWon! – ele virou-se, tentando esconder o desagrado que aquele nome lhe proporcionava e ela continuou – Amo-te!_

_Ele tentou responder-lhe, mas o melhor que conseguiu foi uma espécie de sorriso. Talvez um esgar fosse a palavra certa. Ele virou costas e quase correu até à rua. Quando chegou, pegou na varinha, tentou concentrar-se o máximo que conseguiu e materializou-se._

_Quando a poeira assentou, Ron olhou à sua volta e encontrou o bar que queria. Entrou e bebeu. Bebeu muito. Bebeu para esquecer o inferno em que estava a sua vida. As lágrimas salgadas queimavam-lhe os olhos. Sentia-se mal de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. No sétimo whisky de fogo, ele quis morrer. Aquilo não era vida e ele sentiu-se capaz de se matar. Mas aqueles olhos apareceram-lhe de novo. Aquelas duas pérolas castanhas que o faziam sentir-se capaz de tudo. Naquele momento, ele sentiu-se mais calmo. E a ideia de se matar foi embora. Deu por si a sorrir sozinho. _

_Mas ele lembrou-se dela. Dos momentos que passou com ela. Ele sonhou com um filho, sim. Sonhou com a sua própria família. Mas com ela. Não com Lavender. _

_As lágrimas correram-lhe pelo rosto sem ele sequer notar. Despenteou os cabelos enraivecido. Porque é que tinha de ser assim? O que é que ele tinha feito de tão mau para merecer aquilo?_

_Quando viu que já era tarde, levantou-se, atirou umas moedas para a mesa e saiu. _

_E para só melhorar o seu dia, ela tinha de estar ali, a olhar para ele. Sentiu tudo à sua volta desaparecer e só existia aquele olhar. Contudo, a realidade despertou-o e ele não aguentou mais olhar naqueles olhos. Correu para o seu quarto e fechou-se lá._

_Ouviu baterem à porta e o seu coração acelerou-se. Quando viu Harry entrar, suspirou de alivio. _

_-Então, meu? Está tudo bem? _

_-Não. Aliás, nunca estive pior. – a sinceridade apoderou-se dele._

_-Então, Ron? O que se passa?_

_-Não quero falar. – ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto. _

_Mas Harry não aguentava estar sem saber de nada e correu atrás dele, puxando-o para dentro do primeiro quarto que encontrou. O de Ginny. Afastou-a dos seus pensamentos._

_-Então, meu? Estás doido? – Ron estava a começar a exaltar-se._

_-Conta-me o que se passou, Ron. – o tom era, sem a mais pequena dúvida, de ordem._

_Ron suspirou e contou-lhe._

_-Fui falar com a Lavender. Mas ela disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para me contar, também, e eu deixei-a falar primeiro. E ela disse-me que… que…_

_-Ron… - disse Harry, vendo o amigo começar a tremer._

_-Ela está aqui, Harry. Ela está aqui em casa._

_-Vocês falaram?_

_-Não, mas vimo-nos. Eu… Eu não posso fazer-lhe isto! Não posso!_

_-De que estás a falar?_

_-Eu amo-a, tu sabes! Eu amo-a mais do que tudo! Eu vou magoá-la tanto… _

_-Mas porquê? Ron, o que se passou em casa da Lavender?_

_-Harry… Eu destruí a minha vida. E não foi só a minha. Eu…_

_-RON! O QUE ACONTECEU?_

_-Ela está grávida, Harry. A Lavender. Eu… Eu vou ter um filho._

_Mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer o que quer que fosse, ouviu-se um grito e a porta do quarto a abrir-se de rompante._

_-O QUÊ? MAS ISSO É ÓPTIMO!_

_Ron não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ouvir. _

_-Cala-te, Ginny! Óptimo? A minha vida acabou._

_E Harry, espantado com a ousadia de Ginny, respondeu, num tom que era, mais de triste, desiludido._

_-Não percebo como ficas feliz com uma notícia destas._

_E Ron então não conseguiu mais prestar atenção a nada, pois a voz dela encheu o quarto. E o seu coração._

Ron pensava no que iria fazer. No que devia fazer. No que queria fazer. Mas ele não sabia. Ele queria que Hermione se afastasse, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ela se aproximasse. Ele queria que Lavender tivesse aquela criança, mas também queria que não.

Ele não sabia nada.

**O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado da primeira conversa deles depois de tudo! Espero que não me matem muito por causa da gravidez da Lavender! Deixem review a dizer o que acharam sim? Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, de verdade! O que acham que vai acontecer a seguir? Esperem para ver, ainda muitas surpresas estão para vir! Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	12. A conversa entre irmãos

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Segundo – A conversa entre irmãos**

Hermione chegou a casa envolvida num misto de felicidade e preocupação. Feliz, porque tinham falado e ela tinha vencido os seus medos, beijando-o. E foi correspondida, por isso, sim, Hermione estava feliz. Mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir inquieta e preocupada por ele a ter mandado embora. O que ele dissera mesmo? Ah, sim, "para o teu próprio bem, afasta-te de mim". Como é que ele podia dizer aquilo depois de tudo o que se passou? Será que aquele tempo todo ainda não lhe chegou para ele perceber que não vai ser separados um do outro que vão ser felizes? Ou será que ele estava feliz…? Que a estava a esquecer…? Mas se assim fosse, porque a teria beijado daquela maneira? Porque lhe teria dito que estaria a mentir se lhe dissesse que não a amava?

Hermione, sensata e lógica, não conseguia entender o que se passava com Ron. E isso, definitivamente, assustava-a. Mas também a deixava com a maior certeza que já tivera: ela ia descobrir o que estava a passar e ia ajudá-lo. A promessa estava feita a si mesma.

-XXX-

Entretanto, na Toca, o jantar decorria tranquilamente. Molly e Arthur conversavam com George sobre as contas da loja, Harry comia calado e com a cabeça baixa, Ginny tentava falar com Ron, mas este estava demasiado absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele tinha de lhes dizer. Ele simplesmente tinha. Era a sua família, ele tinha de contar. Ele tinha de contar aos seus pais que iam ser avós. Mas como é que ele ia dizer à sua família? Ele nem mesmo sabia o que sentia! Quando estava feliz com a ideia, vinha-lhe logo à cabeça os olhos de Hermione e a certeza de que nunca teriam um futuro juntos, deixando-o triste e abatido. E quando estava triste com a ideia, vinha-lhe à cabeça um bebé pequenino, com uns tufos de cabelo ruivo, ao seu colo e a sorrir para si, o que o deixava feliz.

Ele não sabia como puxar o assunto, nem sequer sabia o que fazer quando tivesse de encarar os rostos das pessoas à sua frente. Será que eles ficariam felizes? Será que se zangariam com ele? O que é que ia acontecer? Não saber, desesperava-o.

Mas ele tinha de falar. E quanto mais cedo, melhor. Antes que eles soubessem por outra pessoa qualquer.

Encheu o peito de ar e, com um aperto terrível e sufocante no coração, ergueu a cabeça e olhou à sua volta.

-Hum… Eu… Eu tenho uma coisa para vos contar…

Imediatamente sentiu os olhos de Harry cravados em si. Olhou para ele e viu o terror naqueles olhos verdes. Mas porque estava Harry tão assustado? Aliás, ele é que tinha razões para estar aterrorizado! Mas Harry continuava a olhar para ele, como se dissesse "Está calado!". Mas Ron sabia que tinha de falar.

-Aconteceu uma coisa. Quero que saibam, primeiro, que não me orgulho nada do que fiz. Mas está feito.

Harry pigarreou e Ginny gritou:

-Oh meu Deus, vais contar? Que bom! Oh mãe, é que o Ron…

-CALA-TE GINEVRA! – berrou Ron, olhando para ela com um olhar mortífero.

-Ron! Isso são modos de falar com a tua irmã? – censurou-o Molly. Contudo, Arthur olhava para ele com um olhar que lhe meteu medo. Era como se ele já soubesse.

-Sou eu quem tem de contar, não a Ginny. Ela devia respeitar mais o meu espaço.

-És um ingrato, Ronald! Não vês que durante este tempo todo fui eu a única que te percebeu e apoiou em tudo?

-Estás a ser tremendamente injusta, Ginny. Todos nós nos preocupámos. – falou Harry, sem tirar os olhos de Ron. – E tu, Ron, não te precipites. Eu não teria tanta certeza disso…

Ron percebeu onde Harry queria chegar. Ele não queria que Ron contasse porque acreditava que fosse uma mentira. Mas não era. Não podia ser. Era um assunto sério demais.

-Harry, obrigado por tudo. Sabes que és o meu melhor amigo e sempre ouvi aquilo que tinhas a dizer, mas desta vez, eu vou ter de seguir aquilo que sinto. Sabes que não gosto de mentiras nem segredos, e quanto mais cedo contar, melhor. E tu, Ginny, és a minha irmãzinha, mas mudaste tanto. Estás mais rancorosa. Não gosto nada disso, volta a ser quem eras. E não odeies tanto a Hermione. Eu não a odeio.

Ginny ruborizou e voltou o olhar para o prato, enquanto Harry continuava a cravar um olhar de aviso em Ron.

-Mãe, pai e George, o Harry e a Ginny já sabem o que tenho para vos contar. Eu não sei como vos dizer isto, mas… - inspirando fundo, continuou: - Vou ser pai.

-OH MEU DEUS, A HERMIONE ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! – explodiu Molly, que se levantou rapidamente e, com um sorriso enorme, dirigia-se para Ron.

Ron sentiu as lágrimas salgadas arderem-lhe nos olhos. Não conseguiu evitar que elas caíssem pelo seu rosto.

-Não, mãe. – Molly parou abruptamente e o sorriso desvaneceu-se no mesmo instante em que Ron falou. – A Lavender está grávida.

A partir daquele momento, tudo parecia estar a acontecer em câmara lenta para Ron. Ele viu Harry suspirar tristemente e voltar a atenção ao prato. Viu Ginny dar pulinhos de alegria enquanto lhe dava os parabéns. Viu Arthur aproximar-se, dizer-lhe que estava feliz por ir ser avô e deixar a cozinha, sendo seguido por Ginny. Viu Harry lançar-lhe um olhar preocupado e abandonar a cozinha. Finalmente, arriscou olhar para a mãe e o irmão, que ainda não tinham dito nada. Molly ainda estava de pé, paralisada, olhando para o chão. Parecia estar a controlar-se para não fazer nada que se pudesse arrepender. George olhava para ele de uma forma que o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Viu-o levantar-se e, quando chegou ao pé de si, dizer-lhe, numa voz calma, mas cheia de desilusão:

-Ronald, espero que estejas feliz. Sinceramente, espero. Mas quero que saibas que não te vou apoiar. Essa criança não é fruto de amor. É fruto de um engano e de uma mentira. Deixa-me triste que logo tu tenhas feito isto. Desiludiste-me como ninguém nunca o tinha feito. Vê se ao menos agora tens a decência de cuidar e amar esse bebé. – voltou costas, mas ao chegar à porta, voltou-se mais uma vez e disse: - Espero que saibas que há muita gente que vai sofrer quando souber. – e desapareceu escadas acima.

Ron percebeu perfeitamente o que o irmão lhe quis dizer. Ele não pensava noutra coisa desde que soubera. Ele sabia que "muita gente" era só uma pessoa: Hermione.

-Como é que fizeste isto, meu filho? – a voz de Molly, esgotada e triste, assustou-o. – Porque é que fizeste isto? Eu não entendo.

-Mãe… Eu não queria… Eu juro!

-Vais dizer que foi ela quem te obrigou? Por favor, sem mentiras, Ronald.

-Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que não queria que fosse com ela. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu. NÃO SEI! – gritou ele, exasperado para que a mãe percebesse. – Mas eu, quando estava com a Lavender, eu só pensava… nela. Eu deixei de ver a Lavender. Era só ela que lá estava comigo. A Hermione. – Ron corou e, suspirando, olhou para o prato, intacto, à sua frente.

-Eu não entendo, filho. Como isso é possível?

-Não faço ideia, mas eu juro que é a verdade. Eu juro-te, mãe. E, quando me apercebi que era a Lavender… Era tarde demais. Foi por isso que bebi. Foi por isso que cheguei a casa bêbado naquele dia.

-Eu acredito em ti, meu filho. – disse, aproximando-se dele e envolvendo-o num abraço carinhoso. – Ela sabe que não era nela que estavas a pensar?

-Não sei. Provavelmente sabe, mas nunca me disse nada. Hum, mãe?

-Sim, filho?

-Vai correr tudo bem?

Molly assustou-se com a pergunta, porque não sabia que resposta dar. "Sim" era a mais completa mentira, ela sabia que não ia correr tudo bem, muita gente ia sair magoada com isto. "Não" era, talvez, a resposta mais acertada, mas ela não queria magoar o seu filho.

-Meu filho, dizer-te que sim seria, com certeza, aquilo que querias ouvir. Mas nem sempre podemos ouvir aquilo que queremos. Mas também não te vou responder não, pois também não estaria a ser verdadeira. Eu acho que as coisas vão correr mal, mas podem melhorar se tu lutares. E não vais estar sozinho nesta luta. Eu estou aqui, o teu pai está aqui, tens os teus irmãos e o Harry do teu lado.

-não, não tenho. O George odeia-me pelo que fiz.

-Ele não te odeia, querido. Ele está apenas triste, porque ele sabe o que a Hermione sofreu e continua a sofrer com a perda dos pais. Ele sente-se, de alguma maneira, ilógica e inexplicável, responsável por ela, entendes?

-Não. Não entendo nada. Porque haveria ele de se sentir responsável pela Hermione? Quer dizer, eles eram amigos, mas nada de especial.

-Eles sofreram. Não estou a dizer que nós não tenhamos sofrido, porque sofremos. Perdemos um filho e um irmão. Mas o George perdeu parte de si. E a Hermione perdeu as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida dela. Perdeu a âncora e o porto de abrigo, viu-se completamente sozinha pela primeira vez. Eles percebem a dor que o outro sentiu. E o George começa a pensar o que seria se fosse com ele, e não consegue imaginar, sequer, o quanto iria sofrer.

-Eu sei que vou magoar a Hermione. Eu sei e dizer que estou arrependido não é nada. Eu queria tanto poder passar o sofrimento dela para mim…

-Eu sei, meu filho, mas a Hermione pode vir a perceber, se tu lhe contares.

-Eu não consigo, mãe! Como é que queres que diga à mulher da minha vida, a única que alguma vez amarei, que vou ser pai do filho de outra pessoa? Nem a pessoa mais compreensível do mundo aceitaria.

-Eu sei que não é fácil. Eu sei que ela, quando souber, vai querer bater-te. – perante o olhar de pânico do filho, ela sorriu ternamente e continuou: - Mas acontece que a Hermione também te ama verdadeiramente. Ela vai compreender. E é como dizem, o tempo cura tudo.

-Eu, de certa forma, traí-a. Sempre sonhámos com a nossa própria família e, agora, eu estrago tudo.

Naquele momento, uma imponente coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha, que estava aberta, para deixar entrar a brisa calma da noite. Molly desatou o pergaminho da pata da coruja, que levantou voo de seguida.

-É para ti, meu filho.

Ron pegou a carta que Molly lhe estendeu e começou a ler.

_Querido Ron,_

_Como estás? Feliz, eu sei! Entusiasmado com a ideia de ser papá? Eu também estou tão emocionada por ir ser mãe do teu filho! Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida!_

_Já contaste aos teus pais? Eles devem ter ficado tão felizes com a noticia, afinal vão ser avós, não é verdade? _

_Eu já falei com os meus e eles querem conhecer-te e falar contigo. Eles tiveram uma ideia e eu concordo com eles. É o mais certo a fazer-se! De certeza que vais adorar a ideia! _

_Vem jantar cá a casa amanhã._

_Com muito amor,_

_Lavender._

Ron acabou de ler a carta e suspirou. Deu-a à mãe, para que ela lesse, e suspirou, deixando cair a cabeça em cima da mesa.

-Qual será a ideia? – perguntou Ron, com um tom assustado.

-Amanhã parece que vais descobrir. Seja o que for, eu vou estar aqui.

-Obrigada, mãe! – disse Ron, abraçando Molly com força.

Molly sorriu, lembrando-se de quando Ron era apenas o seu bebé. De como corria para os seus braços sempre que estava triste, assustado ou desamparado. Na altura, os seus problemas não eram mais do que brigas com os irmãos, medo das experiências dos gémeos ou pesadelos que não o torturavam de noite. Contudo, hoje, esses pesadelos não iam embora quando ele acordasse. Molly abraçou o seu filho como que para o proteger de tudo, jurando a si mesma que iria fazer de tudo para que o seu filho voltasse a ser feliz. Afinal, ele merecia. Ele tinha lutado durante anos para proteger os amigos, a família e toda a comunidade bruxa. Ele merecia ser feliz depois de tudo.

-XXX-

À noite, Ron ouviu baterem à porta do seu quarto.

-Podemos falar, Ron? – perguntou Ginny, levemente embaraçada.

-Claro, Ginny, senta aqui. – disse ele, sentando-se na cama.

Ginny sentou-se e começou a torcer as mãos, num gesto que demonstrava nervosismo.

-Ginny, o que se passa? – disse Ron, pegando-lhe no queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

Ginny não aguentou e abraçou-se a Ron.

-Ron, desculpa-me, por favor!

-Então? Tem calma, está tudo bem. – disse Ron, fazendo-lhe festinhas no cabelo.

-Não, não está. Eu fui uma parva! Eu só queria apoiar-te e estar sempre do teu lado, mas acho que exagerei. Tu não estás feliz, pois não?

Ele parou o que estava a fazer e respondeu, sério:

-Não, Ginny. A minha vida está virada de pernas para o ar. Não sei o que fazer.

-Eu estou aqui, sim? Quero que saibas que apesar de tudo, és o meu maninho e eu gosto muito de ti,.

Uma emoção enorme fez Ron sorrir e abraçá-la contra o seu peito.

-Eu sei, maninha. Também gosto muito de ti.

-Diz-me o que posso fazer por ti. – pediu Ginny, algum tempo depois.

-Não podes fazer nada, Ginny. Diz-me se achas que devo ir falar com a Hermione.

-Para quê? Queres contar-lhe tudo?

-A mãe acha boa ideia. Mas eu tenho medo…

-Ela vai matar-te!

-Mas ela também não merece saber por outra pessoa…

-Depois de tudo o que ela te fez, tu ainda pensas primeiro nela e só depois em ti.

-Ginny, a Hermione é a mulher da minha vida. Se ela está triste, eu também estou. Se ela está magoada, eu também. Percebes?

-Na verdade, não. Não percebo como é que ainda te preocupas com ela, depois de ela te ter destruído a vida.

-Ela pode ter-me magoado muito, mas ela teve as suas razões. Tenta percebê-la. Ela era a tua melhor amiga.

-Não consigo percebê-la! Ela abandonou-te numa altura em que tu também precisavas dela! Para mim, isso não tem qualquer perdão!

Ron sorriu e disse:

-Ginny, perdoa-se qualquer coisa a quem amamos.

-Qualquer coisa, não.

-Se fosse o Harry, tu irias perceber.

-não, não ia. Se ele me deixasse quando eu mais precisasse dele, eu nunca o iria perdoar.

-Esqueces-te que já o perdoaste uma vez?

Ginny corou, pensando em como se estava a contradizer.

-Mas…

-Ginny, tenta perceber a Hermione. Se não o fizeres por ela, fá-lo por mim. Ela vai sofrer imenso quando souber, queria tanto que estivesses lá com ela…

-Eu não posso nem consigo perdoá-la…

-Podias, pelo menos, falar com ela. Ouvi-la explicar-se. Ela vai mesmo precisar de ti!

-Pára, Ron! Pára de pensar só nela! Tu também estás a sofrer! E vais precisar de alguém!

-Não te preocupes comigo! Não sou eu que vou estar sozinho…

-Ela tem o Harry. – atirou Ginny.

Ron olhou-a severamente e disse:

-Não sejas assim. Tenta perceber que o Harry sempre foi amigo dos dois. Ele não quer, nem tem de escolher entre um de nós. E tu também não.

-Mas eu escolhi. E escolhi-te a ti. Tu és meu irmão e tens a razão do teu lado. Ela é que te abandonou e te fez sofrer.

-Fico feliz que te preocupes assim tanto comigo, mas a Hermione também precisa de ti, Ginny! – disse Ron, tentando chamá-la à razão.

-Eu vou tentar percebê-la. Talvez até tente falar com ela. Mas SÓ porque TU me estás a pedir, ouviste?

Ron sorriu e abraçou-a. Ficaram assim até Harry chegar para dormir e Ginny, lançando-lhe um olhar triste, sair do quarto.

-Ela está preocupada contigo, não é? – perguntou Harry, ainda a olhar para a porta.

-Sim. Eu só queria que ela percebesse a Hermione. Ela vai sofrer e não vai ter ninguém. – Ron fez uma pausa, mas depois disse, com uma voz séria: - Harry. Promete-me que vais estar lá com ela. Para o que ela precisar. Não a deixes sozinha, mano.

Harry olhou para o seu melhor amigo e viu a preocupação e a súplica estampadas no seu olhar.

-Claro, Ron. Fico feliz por pensares assim. Por te preocupares com ela.

-É claro que me preocupo. Sempre preocupei e sempre me vou preocupar.

-Desde quando ficaste assim tão maduro? – disse Harry, tentando fazê-lo rir, mas, mais uma vez, falhando miseravelmente.

-Desde que a vida me obrigou a ser assim.

-XXX-

Ginny, deitada na sua cama, pensava na conversa que tivera com Ron. Pensava no que ele lhe pedira. Talvez ela pudesse fazer isso por ele. Ele ficava mais feliz e isso era o que ela mais queria. Vê-lo feliz.

Talvez no dia seguinte fosse a casa de Hermione. Talvez ela fizesse um esforço pelo seu irmão e a ouvisse. Talvez até reconsiderasse se ela merecia o seu perdão. Talvez.

**Gostaram deste capítulo? No próximo vamos ver se a Ginny decide mesmo ir falar com Hermione e vamos ficar a saber qual é a ideia que os Brown tiveram! Não percam o próximo capítulo!  
>Muito obrigada, mesmo, por todo o apoio que me têm dado! Continuem a deixar review, faz-me muito feliz!<strong>


	13. O Olhar do Sr Brown

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Terceiro – O olhar do Sr Brown**

Hermione tinha acabado de almoçar e estava a arrumar a cozinha, quando ouviu a campainha a tocar. Instantaneamente, o seu estômago deu uma cambalhota e o coração começou a bater mais depressa. Com um sorriso no rosto que não sabia explicar, largou o pano e foi a correr abrir a porta. Quando lá chegou, inspirou fundo e, controlando os nervos e a ansiedade, levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta. O sorriso morreu no mesmo instante e Hermione engoliu em seco.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou Ginny, analisando a expressão de Hermione.

-Hã… Sim, entra… - Hermione ficou a vê-la entrar. Quando Ginny se voltou para olhar para ela, Hermione percebeu que ainda segurava na porta, e fechou-a com força demais.

Com passos pesados, Hermione aproximou-se do sofá e fez sinal para que Ginny se sentasse. Esta anuiu e sentou-se. Hermione foi para o outro sofá e ficou uns instantes a olhar para Ginny, pensando no que ela tinha ido lá fazer e o que será que iria ouvir desta vez. Talvez hoje ela lhe dissesse que era infantil ou então que era um monstro horrível sem coração. Os seus pensamentos foram cortados com a voz daquela que um dia havia sido sua melhor amiga.

-Eu preciso de falar contigo.

-Vais-me insultar outra vez, é? – Hermione não conseguiu manter a boca calada.

Ginny fez um ar de quem estava prestes a gritar, mas pareceu acalmar-se e, respirando fundo, respondeu, na voz mais calma que conseguiu:

-Eu não estou aqui para discutir contigo. Estou aqui porque preciso de falar contigo. Até aposto que sabes o motivo.

-Não, não sei, Ginny. – é claro que sabia, Hermione tinha a certeza que era sobre Ron. Mas não tinha tanta certeza assim de querer ouvir.

-É claro que sabes, Hermione. Afinal, não és burra nenhuma. Estou aqui por causa do meu irmão.

Hermione estava prestes a dizer "Tens cinco, Ginny!", quando esta, parecendo adivinhar o que ela ia dizer, cortou:

-Sobre o Ron. Ele não está bem.

-Ok, Ginny, vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu sei que ele não está bem, eu também não estou bem. Eu sei que a culpa foi minha, não preciso que ninguém mo diga. Eu sei que fui eu quem fez a escolha errada e, com isso, deitei todo um futuro com ele para os ares. Mas o que ainda não perceberam, é que eu também estou um caco. Sabes o que é teres um peso de consciência descomunal? Sabes o que é teres toda a gente a apontar-te o dedo e a dizer que fui eu quem arruinou a vida do teu irmão? E pior do isso, sabes o que é saberes que, realmente, destruíste a vida da pessoa que mais amas na tua vida? A única que sempre quiseste proteger e que acabaste por fazer exactamente o contrário? Não fazes ideia do que isso é, e espero que nunca venhas a saber, porque é horrível.

No fim, Hermione olhava fixamente os seus sapatos, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante no mundo. Estava ofegante por dizer tudo aquilo tão depressa. Nenhuma delas disse nada durante uns minutos, até que Ginny falou:

-Hermione, eu juro-te que já tentei pôr-me no teu lugar, mas não é fácil. Porque tu tiveste um momento em que pudeste fazer uma escolha, e não interessa agora o que escolheste, tu pudeste escolher. O Ron não. Ele apenas teve de aceitar o que a vida lhe destinou, porque ele não teve opção de escolha. Tu decidiste e ele teve de aceitar. – Ginny suspirou, esperando sinceramente que Hermione a percebesse. – Tu pudeste escolher, e escolheste mal…

-Achas mesmo que nunca pensei nisso? Achas mesmo que não sei o quão injusto isso é? Sei que parece hipócrita dizer isto agora, mas eu sei que foi injusto.

-E mesmo assim fizeste-o… - o tom acusador esta mais do que presente na voz de Ginny.

-Na altura eu não pensei em nada que não fosse proteger o Ron do meu sofrimento. Ele já tinha o dele, não precisava do meu também. E passei muito tempo a pensar desta maneira. Ou melhor, a não pensar. Era como se todo e qualquer pensamento se tivesse evaporado e eu nunca mais conseguisse pensar de novo.

Ginny estava a começar a perceber onde Hermione queria chegar. Pensou se fosse com ela e com Harry e não soube dizer o que escolheria. Agora que ouvira as razões de Hermione, estas pareciam-lhe mais racionais. Mas não completamente.

-Hermione, como é que tu, logo tu, não percebeste que era a escolha errada?

-Não sei, Ginny. – o seu tom era verdadeiro e Hermione suspirou.

-Hermione… Há uma coisa que eu acho que tu deves saber…

Hermione olhou assustada para Ginny, que a olhava com um misto de medo e tristeza.

-O que se passa, Ginny? – a voz saiu trémula.

-Hermione, eu não sei se devia ser eu a contar-te…

-Ginny, não vais parar agora. Diz-me o que aconteceu!

-Eu não sei como te hei-de dizer, mas…

-Diz de uma vez! – Hermione sentia o coração bater-lhe desenfreado, sabia que alguma coisa horrível tinha acontecido, mas o que seria? – É O RON? ELE ESTÁ BEM? – ela não conseguiu prender o grito, quando a hipótese de que lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa lhe passou pela cabeça.

-Não, ele não está bem. Mas eu percebi o que querias dizer e, nesse sentido, ele está bem. Por fora, ele está bem, mas por dentro…

-Ginny, por favor…

Ginny olhou para a amiga e viu-a com os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas. Tinha medo, não só da reacção dela, mas como a de todos lá em casa quando soubessem que ela tinha contado. Principalmente a dele. Mas Ginny sabia que a Hermione tinha todo o direito de saber.

-É o Ron, sabes…? Ele fez uma coisa e agora está a aprender com os erros. Sabes, eu pensei que seria uma coisa boa, que lhe ia dar mais força para viver. Um motivo para viver. Mas enganei-me completamente e o Ron nunca esteve tão mal.

-Ginny… - Hermione estava prestes a suplicar, não aguentava mais aquela situação.

-O Ron encontrou a Lavender…

-Eu sei, tu já me tinhas dito…

Ginny, lembrando-se de quando lhe dissera a ela e à família, corou furiosamente e, baixando a cabeça, ela disse as palavras que iriam mudar tudo. Aquelas quatro palavras que tinham a força de um oceano e que iam destruir o mundo de Hermione.

-A Lavender está grávida.

Durante um minuto, Hermione não disse nada, apenas assimilava o que acabava de ouvir. Juntava as palavrinhas e tentava entender o significado. Parecia que o seu cérebro se recusava a trabalhar. Então, quando finalmente, o significado daquelas palavras fatais a atingiram, Hermione só teve uma reacção, que assustou Ginny. Hermione caiu em gargalhadas.

-XXX-

Ron estava a arranjar-se para ir jantar a casa de Lavender. Tomou banho muito devagar, vestiu-se mais devagar ainda e, quando já tinha mudado de roupa cinco vezes, achou que não podia adiar mais este momento. Ele fizera a asneira, agora tinha de arcar com todas as consequências. Ele sabia que tinha de ser assim, mas isso não significava que ele, enquanto andava lentamente até casa de Lavender, não sentisse que estivesse a caminhar para o seu fim. O fim da sua felicidade. Ron decidira ir a pé, para demorar mais tempo.

Contudo, mais depressa do que ele queria, chegou à porta daquela casa onde, naquele fatídico dia, ele destruíra, não apenas a sua vida, mas também a de duas mulheres que não tinham culpa nenhuma e de uma criança que, ainda nem nascera, e já era infeliz.

Suspirou fundo e tocou à campainha. Segundos depois, uma Lavender muito feliz abriu a porta. Foi logo puxado para um beijo que ele, tentando não parecer frio demais, quebrou. Limpou rapidamente os lábios nas costas da mão quando Lavender se voltou para fechar a porta.

Ron viu-se sendo encaminhado para a sala, onde estavam os pais de Lavender. A Sra Brown estava com um avental às flores, tapando a saia rosa e a blusa branca, que vestia por baixo. Os cabelos louros e esticados caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Tinha sombras rosas nos olhos e um brilho discreto nos lábios, que estavam abertos num sorriso bondoso. O Sr Brown tinha um ar mais sério, com a sua gravata preta e camisa cinzenta, com a sua barba curta, que lhe moldava o rosto. Os olhos castanhos estavam semi-cerrados, encarando Ron. Não ostentava nenhum sorriso, mas tinha um ar simpático.

A Sra Brown aproximou-se dele e envolveu-o num abraço apertado.

-Oh, meu querido! Tu é que és o namorado da minha filhinha, não é verdade?

"NÃO!", Ron apeteceu-lhe gritar bem alto, mas em vez disse, apenas anuiu com a cabeça.

-Que grande alegria me dás, meu filho! Um neto! Que alegria tão grande! – ela largou-o e, limpando os olhos ao avental, saiu para a cozinha.

Ron olhou para o pai de Lavender com um ar assustado, mas, para sua grande surpresa, o homem estendeu-lhe a mão. Enquanto Ron a apertava, o Sr Brown disse:

-Bem-vindo, rapaz. Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer… - a voz do homem parecia cansada e, de certo modo, triste.

Ron não percebeu o que o homem lhe quis dizer, nem sabia se aquela tristeza era verdade ou só impressão sua. Todavia, não teve tempo de pensar muito no assunto, pois Lavender e a mãe apareceram com as entradas.

Ia ser uma grande noite, pensava Ron, enquanto pegava numa tosta com alguma coisa barrada, que ele não sabia dizer o que era.

-XXX-

-Hermione? – Ginny levantou-se e foi sentar-se ao lado da amiga no sofá. – Estás bem…?

Hermione olhava-a, ainda a rir.

-O que estás para aí a dizer?

-É a verdade, Hermione… - ela queria que a amiga percebesse que era verdade. Não estava à espera de uma reacção destas e assustou-se.

Hermione parou de rir abruptamente. Olhou para Ginny, percebendo o ar sério e preocupado. E então teve a certeza. Era verdade. Caiu num choro que parecia não querer acabar.

Ginny ficou mais aliviada por a ver assim. Não é que quisesse que ela chorasse e estivesse triste, mas ao menos tinha caído na realidade. Ginny tinha medo que Hermione escolhesse fingir que tudo não passava de uma mentira e, assim, viver no seu mundo onde tudo era perfeito. Ainda bem que ela escolheu viver a realidade. Ginny abraçou-a e Hermione encolheu-se no seu abraço, com soluços infindáveis e lágrimas incontroláveis.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, vais ver… - perante aquelas lágrimas e dor sinceras, Ginny teve a certeza que estivera errada todo este tempo. O seu irmão e Hermione amavam-se e um amor verdadeiro merece sempre uma segunda oportunidade. Ela tinha de dizer a Harry que descobrira isso!

Hermione, ainda sem se soltar do abraço, olhou para Ginny e disse:

-Ginny, por favor, não me deixes sozinha.

O pedido feito assim, de forma tão sincera e necessitada, fez Ginny dar um pequeno sorriso e, abraçando-a mais forte, dizer:

-Claro que não… amiga.

Hermione permitiu-se a um sorriso singelo e deitou-se no colo da amiga. Não estava sozinha.

-XXX-

A Sra Brown e Lavender já tinham servido o jantar e, agora, estavam os quatro sentados à mesa. Comiam o frango assado num silêncio sepulcral.

Uma voz forte e exausta fez-se soar, assustando todos, por quebrar aquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

-Ronald, meu rapaz, eu e a minha mulher estivemos a falar e… - o homem suspirou – e concordámos que a única opção que vos resta é… - Ron quase jurou que o homem o olhava agora com um ar ainda mais cansado, ainda mais triste e com alguma pena e compaixão – Bem… vocês têm de se casar.

Ron não disse nada, ficou apenas encarando o pai de Lavender, como se o desafiasse a dizer-lhe o porquê daquele cansaço e daquele pesar. Mas o homem apenas o encarava de volta com a mesma expressão pesarosa.

Quando a Sra Brown soltou um gritinho e, numa voz entusiasmada, perguntou a Ron o que ele achava da ideia brilhante que ela tivera, como fez questão de frisar, Ron viu-se obrigado a desviar o olhar para ela, embora ainda sentisse o do Sr Brown cravado em si.

-E então, meu amor, o que dizer? É uma excelente ideia não é? – perguntou-lhe Lavender, com um sorriso brilhante, tocando-lhe no braço.

-Eu… Bem, eu penso que é o mais certo a fazer, sim.

-Claro que é! Agora temos de começar a pensar nos preparativos! No vestido, no bolo, no local da cerimónia, nos convidados, na comida… - a Sra Brown ia enumerando com os dedos.

Mas Ron já não a ouvia. Olhava para o seu prato, pensando como em algumas horas se podia destruir toda uma vida. As lágrimas queriam saltar-lhe e invadir-lhe o rosto, mas Ron lutava bravamente com elas. Ele não ia chorar ali, nem pensar. Pensava em como iria contar aos pais. Bem, depois de lhes dizer que ia ser pai, aquilo não devia ser mais difícil. Ou talvez fosse, ele não sabia mais. Pensou se Harry estaria do seu lado. Ron não achava que merecia que ele ficasse, na verdade, ele preferia que Harry estivesse do lado de Hermione. Hermione. Ele ainda tinha de falar com ela. Porque ele decidira que não era justo ela saber por outra pessoa. Ele ia contar-lhe pessoalmente, ia dizer-lhe o quão arrependido estava, o quanto ele queria que o tempo voltasse atrás e que aquele dia nunca tivesse acontecido. Talvez lhe disse que a amava, ou não, pois isso seria de mau tom. Dizer-lhe que a amava, mas que não podia ficar com ela. Talvez lhe dissesse que não a amava mais, assim ela poderia seguir com a sua vida em frente, sem pensar nele. E ele… Bem, ele acabara de assinar a sua sentença de morte.

Pensou em George e no quanto ele o desiludira. Se Fred ainda estivesse aqui, apostava em como eles os dois lhe fariam a vida num inferno. E ele sabia que merecia isso. Pensou na Ginny e em como a sua irmãzinha sempre o apoiara em tudo. Ele só esperava que ela conseguisse perdoar a Hermione. Pensou nos pais e no desgosto de filho que ele era. E pensou no filho, que ainda nem nascera, e já estava a passar por tudo aquilo. Ele seria amado, sem dúvida, mas Ron não sabia explicar. Ele não estava feliz. Mas o bebé não tinha culpa e Ron ia dar-lhe todo o amor que estava no seu coração.

De repente, apercebeu-se que o Sr Brown tinha os olhos pousados em si. Com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, retribuiu o olhar.

O Sr Brown pareceu assustar-se quando percebeu que Ron o apanhara a olhá-lo, mas não desviou o olhar. Ron tinha a ligeira impressão de que o homem lhe tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia perceber o que era. Mas aquele olhar triste, cheio de pesar e mágoa, definitivamente, queria dizer alguma coisa.

Contudo, o jantar chegou ao fim e Ron não conseguira uns minutos a sós com o Sr Brown, para lhe perguntar o que se estava ali a passar, pois Lavender não o largava nem por um segundo.

Assim, com uma dúvida a martelar-lhe na cabeça, ele caminhou em direcção a casa. Decidiu ir a pé para apanhar um pouco de ar e tentar pôr as ideias em ordem.

-XXX-

-Ginny? – chamou-a Hermione, ao fim de largos minutos num silêncio profundo.

-Diz…

-Porque estás aqui agora? O que te fez mudar de ideias?

-Ontem tive uma conversa com o Ron. Ele estava mesmo triste e extremamente preocupado contigo. E foi aí que eu percebi…

-Percebeste o quê? – perguntou Hermione, sentando-se novamente no sofá.

-Que ele sempre te amou e que nunca deixará de te amar.

Hermione olhou para o tecto um momento e disse:

-Sempre e nunca são palavras demasiado incertas e falsas. Sempre é muito tempo e nunca é muito forte.

-Sim, eu sei disso. Mas acredita, o meu irmão vai amar-te até deixar de respirar. O filho pode ser dela, mas o coração, esse, é todo teu.

-Ginny…

-Eu sei, Hermione, ainda no outro dia gritei contigo e disse aquelas coisas todas, das quais me arrependo profundamente, e hoje estou aqui. Parece estranho, mas aquela conversa ontem com o meu irmão fez-me perceber muita coisa. E hoje, aqui contigo, percebo que tu também vais amar sempre o Ron. Hermione, eu percebi que vocês merecem ser felizes, e eu quero ajudar-vos.

-Obrigada, Ginny, mas não me parece que haja muita coisa a fazer…

-Sabes? Ontem sabia que viria aqui hoje. Pensava que vinha apenas pelo meu irmão. Mas agora sei que não foi só por ele. Eu vim por ti, pelo Harry, pelos meus pais e… por mim.

-Desculpa, mas não percebi… Pelos teus pais? Pelo Harry? Por ti?

-Vim pelo Harry, porque não aguento mais estarmos separados. – vendo o olhar inquisidor de Hermione, explicou: - Nós chateámo-nos porque eu fui uma idiota e não percebia que o amor pode ser verdadeiro e eterno. Disse algumas coisas horríveis e acabámos tudo. Mas eu estou a morrer com esta distância e pensei que ao fazer isso nos pudéssemos aproximar de novo. Mas não penses que sou egoísta, eu também fiz isto por ele. Ele anda tão triste por ver o inferno em que está a vida dos dois irmãos que ele nunca teve,, que nunca lhe impuseram, mas que ele escolheu para que fossem seus irmãos. Vim pelos meu pais, porque eles não aguentam mais ver a tristeza sempre marcada na cara do Ron. Tudo o que ele faz é sem vontade nenhuma. Não tem alegria de viver, não tem nada. E os meus pais estão de rastos por isso. E vim por mim, porque eu tinha saudades tuas.

Hermione viu Ginny corar e, sorrindo, abraçou-a.

-Eu também tinha saudades tuas, amiga.

Elas sorriram cúmplices e abraçaram-se fortemente.

De repente, Ginny largou-se do abraço e disse, num voz forte e confiante:

-Vamos lutar para que vocês fiquem juntos!

-Ginny… - suspirou Hermione – ele vai ter um filho daquela loira oxigenada!

-E o que isso interessa? Ele não pode amar o filho na mesma? Não tem de ficar com ela para isso!

O ar convicto e determinado de Ginny fez Hermione começar a pensar que talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido!

-Sabes, Ginny… Acho que tens razão. Afinal, é o bebé que é filho dele, não a Lavender!

-É isso mesmo, Hermione! – disse Ginny, abrindo um sorriso radiante – Nós vamos conseguir! Basta não desistires!

-Eu não vou desistir do teu irmão.

**O que acharam? Digam. Por favor1 O que acham que vai acontecer a seguir? Será que o Ron vai mesmo falar com a Hermione? Mas ela já sabe, e agora? Será que ela vai mesmo lutar por ele? E será que o Ron vai mesmo casar com a Lavender? O que será que o pai da Lavender queria dizer ao Ron? Esperem para ver, ainda muito mais vai aocntecer! Deixem review, por favor! Agradeço-vos sinceramente todo o apoio que me têm dado! Muitos beijinhos! Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	14. O nosso segredo

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Quarto – O nosso segredo **

No dia seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço, n'A Toca, ninguém dizia nada e as torradas estavam praticamente intactas no prato dos três mais novos.

Ron não conseguia sequer olhar para a comida, dava-lhe enjoos. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar na miséria que estava a sua vida. Realmente, o que ele estava a fazer era mais sobreviver do que propriamente viver. Ia casar com a sua primeira namorada. Que romântico!, pensou com ironia, enquanto inconscientemente fazia um careta. Ia ter um filho com ela e tudo por causa de um momento em que estava carente de atenção. Porque é que ele não tinha resistido? Raios, porque é que aqueles olhos não lhe saíam da cabeça em momento algum? Aquelas pérolas castanhas cor de amêndoa. Aquelas orbes que pareciam-lhe sorrir de cada vez que ele fechava os olhos e os via. Ele ainda tinha de falar com ela. Com este pensamento, levantou o olhar e foi encontrar o do seu pai preso em si. Era um olhar preocupado. Um típico olhar de pai que sente que algo não está bem com o filho. Ele também ainda tinha de contar à família… Suspirou, exausto.

Ginny também não conseguia comer, era como se tivesse um bolo na garganta. Aquela voz irritante dentro da sua cabeça não parava de lhe relembrar que ela tinha de contar aos pais e, principalmente, ao irmão o que ela fizera ontem. Mas não saber o que esperar das suas reacções era doloroso e assustador. Pensava nas melhores palavras a utilizar, mas a verdade é que ela já chegara à conclusão que não havia palavras perfeitas. Ela tinha mesmo contado tudo a Hermione e, ou ela se enganava muito, ou Ron não iria achar piada nenhuma a isso. Mas ela tinha de lhe contar, ela sabia que sim.

Harry não tinha fome, ver Ginny com aquele ar tão preocupado era demais para ele. Ele via perfeitamente que algo estava mal com ela, algo que a preocupava e que ela não contava a ninguém. Não lhe contava a ele. Mas é claro que não, eles já não namoravam… Mas isso não significava que ele não se preocupasse mais com ela, antes pelo contrário, ele estava prestes a pedir-lhe para lhe contar o que tanto a angustiava. Contudo, os seus pensamentos foram cortados.

-Há uma coisa que têm de saber.

Nos segundos seguintes, ninguém disse nada. Harry olhava de Ron para Ginny, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

-Hum, desculpa Ginny, diz tu primeiro. – disse Ron, suspirando.

-Não, Ron, é melhor dizeres tu primeiro. A sério, conta tu.

Ginny suspirou. Se o que ela tivesse de contar não fosse tão mau, teria rido com a situação, pois ela e o irmão tinham quebrado o silêncio penetrante que estava naquela cozinha ao mesmo tempo.

-Está bem, Ginny, eu vou primeiro. Não vou andar aqui com rodeios, até porque todos vocês já devem estar mais ou menos à espera disto. É óbvio demais e é a única coisa a fazer, também. Eu e a Lavender vamos ter de casar. – a última frase disse-a olhando para o pai, que passou de um olhar preocupado, para um de quem entendeu o que se estava a passar com o filho e, por fim, para um triste e compreensivo.

Arriscou um olhar para a mãe, que tinha um olhar desiludido. Mas Molly era mãe, acima de tudo, e rapidamente mudou a expressão desiludida para uma de compaixão pelo filho. Ron voltou o olhar para o irmão, mas este nem sequer o encarava e tinha a mesma expressão indiferente que George adquirira sempre que estava com ele desde que ele lhes contou que ia ser pai. Olhou para Ginny, mas ela parecia que não estava a ouvir, encarava o seu próprio prato com uma expressão vazia. Por fim, olhou para Harry. Não sabia bem o que queria que ele dissesse ou fizesse. Harry tinha um singelo sorriso triste e compreensivo no rosto. Ron teve a certeza que não merecia aquela compreensão dos pais e do amigo. Não era justo, ele estragou tudo, ele não merecia que o entendessem.

Depois, lembrou-se que também Ginny queria dizer alguma coisa e, também para quebrar aquele gelo, voltou a falar:

-Hum, Ginny? Não querias dizer alguma coisa também?

Ginny levantou o olhar do prato e olhou para Ron. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse, numa voz cansada:

-Sim, eu tinha de vos dizer uma coisa. Principalmente a ti. – disse, olhando para Ron. – Eu ontem fiz aquilo que me pediste. – perante o olhar incrédulo do irmão, ela suspirou e, olhando para as torradas que ainda estavam no prato, continuou: - Sim, eu fui falar com ela.

-Ela? Ela quem? – perguntou Molly, interessada.

-Com a Hermione.

-Oh! – Molly exclamou, levando as mãos à boca e, com uma voz preocupada, perguntou: - E o que… lhe disseste?

-Eu não a insultei nem nada disso, se é o que queres saber. Eu fui lá falar com ela, não fui discutir.

-E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ron, sem tirar os olhos de cada movimento da irmã.

-Nós falámos sobre o que aconteceu, ela explicou-me as razões dela, pôs-me a pensar no que seria se tivesse sido comigo. – ela sentia o olhar de Harry preso em si e sentiu-se corar ligeiramente. – E eu percebi que a Hermione teve de ter muita coragem para tomar aquela decisão. Nós fizemos as pazes.

Ron abriu um sorriso sincero e disse, feliz:

-Mas isso é óptimo! Obrigado, Ginny.

-Não me agradeças, eu ainda não acabei.

O sorriso morreu no mesmo instante em que estas palavras foram proferidas. Ginny continuou a falar, numa voz cada vez mais baixa.

-Eu contei-lhe. – o olhar de Ron agora era assustado. – Contei-lhe o que…aconteceu…

-Contaste o quê, Ginny? – a voz de Ron não saiu mais do que um sussurro. Ele estava em pânico, Ginny não podia ter dito o que ele pensava que ela tinha dito.

-Que tu ias… ser…

-NÃO! TU NÃO FIZESTE ISSO! – Ron explodiu.

-Desculpa, Ron, a sério, mas…

-Mas o quê? Achas bem o que fizeste? Eu ia contar-lhe hoje! – Ron revelou, fazendo todos os presentes olharem para ele com os olhos arregalados, até mesmo George. Contudo, Ron pareceu nem se importar, continuava a encarar Ginny ferozmente.

-Eu… Eu não sabia disso, Ron! Eu pensava que tu nunca… Eu decidi que ela tinha o direito de saber e…

-O que ela disse?

-Bem… Eu… Quer dizer… Ela…

-GINEVRA WEASLEY, PÁRA DE ENROLAR E DIZ-ME O QUE ELA DISSE!

Ginny pulou da cadeira com o susto que apanhou e, recompondo-se, decidiu contar-lhe:

-Primeiro… Bom, primeiro ela riu-se.

-Ela o quê? – disse Ron, num fio de voz. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

-Sim, depois… Bem, depois ela caiu na realidade e chorou por horas no meu colo…

Ron sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, como se lhe estivessem a espetar facas. Por momentos, não sabia o que era respirar e sentiu o chão fugir-lhe. Hermione chorara por causa dele. Outra vez. Odiou-se por existir. Se ele não existisse, ela não tinha de sofrer assim…

Ron levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se em direcção à porta da rua, estava decidido a ir falar com Hermione e esclarecer tudo. Era agora ou nunca.

-Ela disse que não ia desistir de ti. – concluiu Ginny, levantando-se e caminhando em direcção às escadas.

-XXX-

Ron materializou-se em frente da casa de Hermione.

_Isto é uma loucura!_, pensou ele, enquanto caminhava em direcção à porta de casa da mulher que amava. Ele não sabia como é que ia ser recebido, ele nem sequer sabia o que havia de lhe dizer! Ele só podia estar completamente doido por estar ali! E, de certa forma, ele estava. Ou melhor, ele era. Ron era irremediavelmente doido por ela e essa era a única razão para ele estar ali agora, com a mão a poucos centímetros da campainha.

Quando, finalmente, ganhou coragem suficiente para tocar, ele ouviu uma voz suave dizer "Já vou!". O estômago deu uma cambalhota violenta e o coração disparou.

-XXX-

Hermione estava a acabar de se vestir quando ouviu a campainha e correu até ao cimo das escadas para gritar que já abria. Ao fim de um minuto, estava pronta e correu escadas abaixo até à porta. Estava certa de que era Ginny ou Harry, mas mesmo assim achou estranho por ser ainda tão cedo.

Ela não estava à espera de receber aquela visita e, ao abrir a porta, levou a mão ao coração e não conseguiu reprimir um "OH!" espantado.

Tentou controlar ao máximo o coração, que batia tão rapidamente que chegava a doer, as pernas, que lhe tremiam, e a voz que estava muito tremida, quando disse:

-Que surpresa, eu… não estava à… tua espera.

-Eu sei, mas eu precisava de falar contigo. – Hermione não se mexia, apenas olhava para Ron com um meio sorriso desenhado nos lábios, por isso, ele continuou: - Posso entrar?

Hermione corou furiosamente e, muito atrapalhada, desviou-se para o lado para ele passar. Enquanto fechava a porta, deu-se conta de que tinha sido uma má ideia pois o cheiro do perfume dele tinha-a envolvido numa adorável e fresca fragrância.

-Eu já sei que a minha irmã veio cá ontem.

A voz dele tirou-a dos seus pensamentos e ela fez um esforço por se concentrar na conversa. Sentou-se num sofá e apenas acenou com a cabeça para o outro. Ele sentou-se no outro sofá e olhou para ela com um misto de desculpas e tristeza. Ela sentiu-se capaz de chorar. Mas respirou fundo e falou, tentando parecer indiferente, embora soubesse que não estava a ter êxito nenhum:

-Sim, ela veio. Nós conversámos e fizemos as pazes.

-Sim, eu sei. Ela disse-me.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada nos minutos seguintes, mas Ron sentiu que devia ser ele a falar:

-Desculpa, Hermione. – ela levantou o olhar e encarou-o. Teve de desviar o olhar para conseguir continuar: - Por tudo. Desculpa por não te ter procurado durante aquele tempo todo, desculpa não ter lutado por nós, desculpa por ter sido um fraco e desculpa por teres sabido por outra pessoa.

-Eu pedi-te para não me procurares, por isso não tens de pedir desculpa por isso. – ela não sabia o que responder acerca do resto.

-Eu sei que pediste, mas se eu tivesse insistido contigo, talvez hoje não estivéssemos nesta situação.

-É, talvez não…

-Eu quero explicar-te como aconteceu.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e quase gritou ao responder:

-Eu não quero saber como foi!

Ron arregalou os olhos também, ao entender no que ela tinha ficado a pensar.

-Não é isso! – a voz saiu esganiçada e ele teve de se recompor antes de continuar: - Eu não estava nada bem, o Harry convenceu-me a sair à rua no dia em que eu fiz anos. Foi a primeira vez que saí desde… tu sabes… - ele suspirou – E então encontrámos a-

-NÃO DIGAS! – Hermione gritou, interrompendo-o e, perante o olhar assustado, ela continuou, mais calma: - Não digas o nome dela na minha casa.

-Desculpa… Bem, mas como eu ia a dizer, nós encontrámo-la e… bem, o Harry foi embora e deixou-nos sozinhos e… e beijámo-nos…

Hermione sentia que ia chorar a qualquer instante, porque é que Ron estava a fazer isto com ela? Ela estava quase a pô-lo na rua, se ele não tivesse aquele ar tão triste, arrependido e desolado.

-Mas eu não a estava a beijara ela. Quer dizer, eu estava. Mas não estava. Percebes? – ele olhou para Hermione, que abanou a cabeça negativamente, confusa. – Eu estava a beijá-la a ela, mas… eram os teus olhos que eu estava a ver quando fechei os meus. Eram os teus lábios que eu estava a tocar. – ele sorriu com a lembrança dos lábios dela.

-Estás a dizer-me que pensavas que eu era… ela?

-Não, não é isso! Eu sabia que não eras tu, mas quando fechei os meus olhos, eu só te via a ti. Percebes? E quando os voltei a abrir e a vi a ela ali, à minha frente, eu só consegui correr para longe. Sentia-me um miserável por ter feito aquilo.

-Obviamente que não foi só um beijo o que aconteceu com vocês. – respondeu Hermione, magoada.

-Não, não foi… dias depois eu fui a casa dela disposto a resolver tudo. Ia dizer-lhe que aquilo tinha sido um erro e que não queria mais nada com ela… mas ela nem me deixou falar… e…

-E tu deixaste que ela te… - Hermione estava cansada daquela conversa que a estava a magoar profundamente.

-Eu sei que não é desculpa, mas eu não abri os olhos um único momento, porque assim eu deixaria de ver os teus. E eu não queria que desaparecesses outra vez. E se aquela era a única forma de os ver, nem que fosse por pouco tempo, eu ia aproveitar cada segundo. Eu nem sabia o que estava a fazer, só sabia que tu estavas a olhar para mim, como há muito não fazias.

-Tens razão, Ron. Não é desculpa. Porque, para todos os efeitos, foi com ela que… foi a ela que fizeste um filho.

As lágrimas agora corriam livres pelo rosto de Hermione, mas quanto mais ela tentava limpá-las, mais elas deslizavam pelas suas bochechas.

-Hermione, por favor… Eu… Eu nunca me vou perdoar por te ter feito chorar. De todas as vezes, desde os nossos onze anos. Eu sei que sou um monstro, que sou um miserável, que não mereço nem pena. Eu só vim aqui porque achava que tu merecias que fosse eu a explicar-te.

-Sabes, Ron? Quando soube eu fiquei zangada e quando a Ginny foi embora eu gritei, chorei… Mas sabia que uma coisa que ela tinha dito era verdade, ela é apenas a mãe do teu filho, vocês não têm de ficar juntos, nem nada disso…

-O que estás a dizer?

-Estou a dizer que tu apenas tens responsabilidades sobre o bebé, não sobre ela.

-Tu estás a dizer que me perdoas?

-Eu estou triste e completamente magoada, não te vou negar. Dói imenso saber que o homem que eu sempre amei vai ter um filho com outra mulher. Mas eu amo-te e não posso mudar isso, nem que eu queira. Eu amo-te de uma maneira insana e inexplicável e talvez nunca ninguém vá perceber porque eu estou a fazer isto, mas… Bolas, eu amo-te e, sim, eu perdoo-te.

Ron sentia os olhos a arder e duas lágrimas queimarem cada uma das suas bochechas.

-Hermione, eu… eu não mereço o teu amor, nem o teu perdão, nem tampouco a tua compreensão. Eu mereço que tu grites comigo, que tu me batas, me digas que me odeias.

-Concordo plenamente. – disse Hermione, sorrindo entre as lágrimas. – Mas eu não te consigo mentir mais.

-Hermione, nós não podemos ficar juntos…

-Mas porquê, Ron? Porquê? Já não me amas é isso?

-Sabes perfeitamente que não é isso, mas nós não podemos…

-Então o que é? Se nós nos amamos, porque não podemos ficar juntos?

-Não é tão simples assim…

-Mas devia ser! Quando duas pessoas se amam como nós não deviam ficar longe uma da outra.

-Eu sei, mas… Eu e… ela… nós vamos ter de…

-Não digas! Eu… Eu já percebi… vocês vão casar e ser felizes para sempre, não é? – disse Hermione, com rancor.

-Não é isso! Nós vamos ter de casar, sim… - suspirou. – Mas nunca vou ser feliz com ela. Nunca. Eu apenas sou obrigado a isso.

-Não, não és! Nós já não vivemos na Idade da Pedra, Ronald! Se disseres que não te queres casar, ninguém te pode obrigar! – ele baixou a cabeça e ela levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando-lhe as mãos nas suas. – Vamos lutar juntos, Ron. Não desistas, por favor…

-Mas, Hermione… Eu não te quero magoar mais, não vês isso?

-Então não desistas de nós.

Ele olhou-a com um olhar orgulhoso e apaixonado e sorriu-lhe tristemente.

-Eu não posso…

-CALA-TE, RONALD WEASLEY!

Quando se recompôs do susto que apanhou com aquele berro, Ron puxou-a pela cintura e uniu os seus lábios. Sem pensar na Lavender, nos pais dela, nos seus próprios pais, no maldito casamento. Ele só pensava em beijá-la. O beijo estava a tornar-se cada vez mais necessitado. Muitas saudades estavam acumuladas e eles tinham de as deixar sair. Mas o beijo estava a começar a tomar dimensões perigosas, e Hermione decidiu parar.

Ofegante, ela disse-lhe:

-Isto quer dizer que vais lutar por mim? Por ti? Por nós?

Ron sorriu-lhe sinceramente e disse:

-O que é que eu nunca fiz por ti, mesmo?

Hermione sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo. Quando se largaram, ela disse:

-O que estás a pensar fazer?

-Não sei. Achas mesmo que estou a pensar nisso enquanto te beijo?

Hermione corou e disse-lhe:

-Mas nós temos de decidir o que vamos fazer…

-Eu sei, eu prometo-te que vou para casa e vou arranjar uma solução. – ele olhou-a completamente apaixonado e disse: - Eu realmente não te mereço. Como é que alguém perdoa o que eu fiz?

-Nem eu sei, na verdade. Mas talvez seja porque eu te amo de verdade e nunca vou deixar de te amar, nem que toda a gente, até tu, me digam para eu o fazer. Eu não quero deixar de te amar.

-Eu também não quero deixar de te amar. És a pessoa mais especial que alguma vez conheci.

-Nunca me deixes, Ron. – ela pediu-lhe, olhando-o nos olhos e perdendo-se neles.

-Nunca, Hermione. Nós vamos ter o nosso final feliz, eu prometo-te.

Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e abraçou-a.

E assim, no calor um do outro, no abraço um do outro, na segurança um do outro, eles ficaram, até serem horas de almoço e Ron dizer que tinha de ir para casa ou Molly teria um colapso.

-A minha mãe vai ficar feliz por saber que nós estamos bem.

-Hum, Ron… Eu acho melhor ninguém saber, por agora.

-Mas porquê? – perguntou ele, sem perceber.

-Não sei, mas eu acho melhor mantermos em segredo, pode ser? Só por enquanto…

-Tudo bem, se tu preferes assim, tudo bem.

-Fica o nosso segredo, para já! – disse Hermione, sorrindo-lhe.

Despediram-se com mais um beijo apaixonado e com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, pelo simples facto de ficarem juntos.

Contudo, Hermione tinha algumas dúvidas na sua cabeça. Precisava de falar com o Harry ou com a Ginny…

**Gostaram do capítulo? Deixem review, please *.* Finalmente os nossos pombinhos estão juntos! Será mesmo…? Não percam os próximos episódios! Muito obrigada pelo vosso apoio, sinceramente. Peço desculpa pela demora em postar este.**


	15. Promessa de vingança

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Quinto – Promessa de vingança**

Passara-se uma semana desde que Hermione e Ron tinham começado a namorar em segredo. Tinham-se encontrado apenas mais três vezes, pois Ron andava muito ocupado. Lavender não o deixava em paz, estava sempre a obrigá-lo a ir às compras com ela, para escolherem roupas, brinquedos e tudo o mais para a criança. E eles nem sabiam se era menino ou menina! Ron achava aquilo ridículo, mas preferia não dizer nada para não a irritar, afinal era ela que trazia o seu filho na barriga.

Na verdade, Hermione também andava ocupada, mas não dizia nada a Ron. Apenas Harry sabia o que ela andava a fazer. Tivera aquela ideia na noite a seguir a começar a namorar com Ron. Estava na cama e começou a tentar juntar as peças do puzzle, mas a verdade é que nem todas encaixavam. Passara despercebido a muitos, inclusive a Ron, mas não a ela. Podia não perceber muito do assunto, mas ela juraria que demoraria mais do que duas semanas para uma pessoa saber se está grávida ou não. A menos que… Hermione ia descobrir o que se estava ali a passar. E era isso mesmo que ela estava a fazer naquele momento, quando o toque da campainha a interrompeu.

Com o susto que apanhou, deixou os livros sobre gravidez caírem com um estrondo. A campainha tocou mais insistentemente e ela gritou um "Já vou!" estridente enquanto escondia os livros.

A correr, dirigiu-se à porta, parando em frente ao espelho para se ajeitar rapidamente, pois só podia ser Ron. Eles tinham combinado encontrar-se e, embora ainda não estivesse na hora, só podia ser ele. Com um sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta. Contudo, foi tomada pelo susto ao ver um homem de semblante sério, olhando-a com uns incríveis olhos castanhos. Pareciam determinados e isso assustou-a.

-Olá... Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Hermione, educada.

-Preciso de falar consigo. É importante e não lhe tomo muito tempo.

Embasbacada, Hermione acenou e deixou-o entrar. Era estranho, mas ela sentia que o devia deixar entrar, mesmo que não o conhecesse de lado nenhum… Mas aquele olhar… Tinha algo…

-Sente-se, por favor. Quer tomar alguma coisa? Café?

-Não, obrigado. – respondeu o homem, sentando-se.

-Então… - começou Hermione, sem saber bem o que dizer.

-Deve estar a perguntar-se quem sou eu e o que faço aqui. Pensei que já teria descoberto, julgava-a mais observadora. Mas, tem razão, afinal sou muito diferente da minha filha.

-Da sua filha? Eu conheço-a, é?

-Há vários anos. O meu nome é Nicholas Brown.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e murmurou: - Brown…

-Eu sou o pai da Lavender, julgo que sabe qu-

-Sim, eu sei quem é a sua filha.

-Deve saber, portanto, que ela está grávida do seu velho amigo, o Weasley.

-Já ouvi dizer, sim.

-Sabe que estas coisas falaram-se por todo o lado… Sei que a senhora e o pai do meu… - suspirou, exausto. Hermione perguntou-se porque razão estaria ele exausto. – neto… namoraram durante uns tempos.

Hermione corou intensamente e não conseguiu controlar o pequeno sorriso que lhe nasceu nos lábios ao lembrar-se do primeiro beijo trocado com Ron.

-Ãh… sim, é verdade.

-Ainda sente alguma coisa por aquele rapaz?

Hermione analisou a expressão do Sr. Brown, esperando encontrar uma ameaça contida naquela pergunta, mas não encontrou nem um resquício. Porque queria ele saber, se não era para a ameaçar a ficar bem longe de Ron? Ela decidiu não mentir totalmente.

-Dizer-lhe que não seria dizer a maior mentira que alguma vez dissera.

-Quer isso dizer, portanto, que ainda o ama?

-Sabe que o amor é um sentimento estranho, complexo, difícil de explicar. Faz-se coisas por amor que ninguém percebe, ou não querem perceber. Como é que se explica o amor?

-Tem razão, não se explica.

-Apenas se sente. – concluiu Hermione, sorrindo ao senhor à sua frente.

O Sr Brown pareceu entender a resposta que Hermione lhe dera, pois o olhar que lhe lançou foi de compreensão. Hermione perguntava-se que raio de pai era aquele que ao perceber que outra mulher estava apaixonada pelo pai do seu neto, ainda lhe lançava um olhar daqueles.

-Muitas dúvidas devem estar a passar pela sua cabeça neste momento, não é verdade? – perguntou ele, adivinhando os seus pensamentos.

-Bem, na verdade… Perguntava-me porque é que ainda não me está a ameaçar para ficar longe do pai do seu neto…

-E porque haveria eu de querer separar duas pessoas que se amam?

Hermione sinceramente não percebia nada, estava sem reacção perante as respostas daquele homem.

Como Hermione não respondia, ele continuou:

-Eu não sou um mau pai. – Hermione pensou seriamente que ele lhe estava a ler a mente, mas era impossível, pois ele encarava as mãos há imenso tempo. – Eu adoro a minha filha, mas ela é demasiado parecida com a mãe. Eu casei-me por amor, mas nem sempre isso acontece. Se é mutuo? Na verdade, nem eu sei. Às vezes ela ama-me incondicionalmente, mas outras… - suspirou.

-Desculpe, mas eu não entendo. O senhor deveria querer o melhor para a sua filha…

-E quem lhe disse que eu não quero? É somente isso que eu quero nesta vida.

Hermione fitava-o com um olhar duvidoso e ele riu. Mas era um riso triste.

-A minha filha é tudo o que tenho de mais precioso nesta vida. Ela não tem culpa de ser como a mãe. Queria que ela pensasse mais por si do que pela mãe, mas o que posso eu fazer? – Nicholas Brown suspirou pesadamente e levou as mãos à cabeça. – O que eu quero dizer é que, se ama verdadeiramente o Ronald, não desista.

-Mas, senhor Brown, a sua filha vai sofrer imenso com isso... Como é que…?

-Talvez o que faça falta à minha filha seja um bom desgosto. – perante o olhar incrédulo de Hermione, que ela não conseguiu disfarçar, ele concluiu: - Não me julgue sem saber o que se passa. Não se atreva a julgar-me!

-Eu nunca o faria, mas tem de concordar que não é fácil de entender.

-Eu nunca lhe pedi que entendesse. Apenas siga o seu coração. Acredito que todos temos uma alma gémea algures por aí. A Lavender há-de encontrar a dela também.

-Também acredito nisso.

Como se não tivesse sido interrompido, o Sr Brown continuou: - A minha filha precisa de perceber que nem sempre as coisas correm como ela quer. Ela precisa de crescer e, para isso, precisa de ouvir um não.

O Sr Brown levantou-se e Hermione seguiu-o até à porta, sem saber o que dizer.

-Obrigada por ter perdido tanto tempo com este velho tonto.

-Eu é que agradeço.

-E não se esqueça: a verdade pode ser dolorosa, mas é sempre preferível a uma mentira agradável.

Sem perceber o que ele queria dizer, Hermione ficou a vê-lo afastar-se, pensando em tudo o que ele dissera. Quando ele desapareceu da sua vista, Hermione virou-se para fechar a porta, mas uma voz agradavelmente conhecida chamou-a.

-Hermione! Espera!

Ela virou-se de novo e viu Ron correr até ela com um sorriso incrivelmente lindo nos lábios. Quando ele a alcançou, agarrou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo de cortar a respiração.

-Ron! – disse Hermione, afastando-o, arfando. – Estás louco? Ainda alguém nos vê!

-Ah, Hermione, eu estou louco, sim. Completamente louco por ti!

Ela corou furiosamente e empurrou-o para dentro de casa, verificando uma última vez se ninguém estava por perto.

Sentaram-se no sofá e Ron lembrou-se de uma coisa.

-Hermione?

-Hum…? – ronronou Hermione, enquanto sentia os carinhos que o namorado lhe fazia nos cabelos.

Ron riu e perguntou:

-Porque estavas à porta? Certamente não era só para ver se eu já tinha chegado!

-Tive uma visita.

Os ciúmes Weasley despertaram e Ron parou com as festinhas no cabelo de Hermione.

-Uma visita? Quem?

Hermione pensou que poderia ser engraçado provocar o namorado mais um bocadinho, pois há muito tempo que não o via com ciúmes dela, e ele nunca saberia, mas ela tinha saudades.

-Era um homem.

-Um HOMEM?

-Sim, um homem. Queria conversar comigo.

-Conversar? Como assim, conversar? Conhecia-lo?

-Não.

-NÃO? E deixaste-o entrar? E se ele te fazia mal?

-Ora, Ron, o que poderia ele me fazer?

-Tanta coisa! Amor, estás bem?

-Desculpa? – Hermione sentou-se direita no sofá e olhou para Ron. – O que disseste?

-Perguntei-te se estavas bem. Hermione, o que se passa?

-Não, tu disseste outra coisa…

-Disse? Desculpa se não gostaste ou… Não sei, desculpa…

-Cala-te, Ron! Repete o que disseste, eu gostei, amor… - Hermione sorriu-lhe, ao que ele retribuiu, puxando-a para si e dizendo, muito perto dos seus lábios:

-Estás bem… meu amor?

Hermione acabou com a distância entre eles e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Quando se separaram, Ron perguntou, olhando para Hermione, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados:

-Mas afinal quem era esse homem?

Hermione riu e, abrindo os olhos, respondeu-lhe:

-Consegues sempre tirar o romantismo à situação, não é? Era o Sr Brown.

-O QUÊ? O pai da Lavender?

-Sim, ele mesmo.

-Ele ameaçou-te? O que ele te fez, Hermione?

-Calma, Ron, ele não fez nada. Foi bastante estranho, por sinal. Ele não me ameaçou, não me disse para me afastar de ti. Antes pelo contrário, ele incentivou-me a ficar contigo.

-É um homem estranho…

-E que guarda algum segredo.

-Que disparate!

-Não é nada! Ele tem um segredo e eu vou descobri-lo!

-Hermione, por favor…

-Ron, nenhum pai pede a outra mulher para ficar com o homem que vai ter um filho com a sua própria filha! Não é normal!

-Eu sei… Realmente tens razão… Mas ele pode apenas não bater bem da cabeça.

-Não é nada disso. Ele sabe o que diz e o que faz. Sabe e muito bem, por sinal!

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até Ron o quebrar:

-Hermione, e se fôssemos dar uma volta? Ir ao parque ou assim…?

-Estás maluco, Ron? E se formos vistos?

-Não somos nada! Quem é que nos poderia ver? Anda lá, apetece-me passear de mão dada contigo!

O sorriso que ele lhe ofereceu foi um pedacinho que faltava para Hermione suspirar derrotada e responder:

-E este parque não é muito movimentado…

-Isso é um sim?

Hermione sorriu-lhe e disse-lhe:

-O que é que eu não faço por ti, mesmo?

Ele levantou-se de um pulo e estendeu-lhe o braço.

-Vamos, minha princesa?

Ela riu, feliz, e, agarrando-lhe no braço, saíram para um passeio bem romântico pelo parque perto de casa de Hermione.

Contudo, o que eles não sabiam é que, por trás daquele pinheiro antigo, um par de olhos os encarava com uma expressão de raiva. Uma expressão que continha uma promessa. Uma promessa de vingança….

-Aproveitem agora, pombinhos, porque nem sempre vai ser um sorriso o que vão ver no rosto um do outro…

E, com um último olhar rancoroso, virou costas e afastou-se, pensando no que iria fazer a seguir.

**Olá leitores! (Se ainda houver alguém que leia, claro…) Peço desculpa por todo este tempo sem postar nada, mas é que o dia só tem vinte e quatro horas e, muitas vezes, isso não chega para tudo. Prometo escrever sempre que puder! Obrigada a quem ainda lê! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Quem será que os esteve a observar? E o que é que o pai da Lavender sabe que não quer dizer? Esperem para ler os próximos ;)**


	16. Uma visita imprevisível

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Sexto – Uma proposta imprevista**

Lavender acabara de acordar e estava a escovar os cabelos quando ouviu tocarem à campainha. Pensou tratar-se de alguma amiga da mãe, mas só quando voltaram a tocar insistentemente é que ela se lembrou de que os pais deviam ter saído, pois tratava-se de dia de compras.

Bufando de impaciência, largou a escova e foi abrir a porta.

-Já vai, já vai! Calma!

Quando alcançou a porta e a abriu não conseguiu evitar o "Oh!" de surpresa que lhe saltou pela boca.

-O que estás a fazer aqui?

-Posso entrar? Precisamos de falar.

Lavender, ainda de olhos arregalados, abriu a porta e deixou-o entrar. Ficou a olhar para o homem que tinha à sua frente, não querendo acreditar naquilo. Se não gostasse tanto de Ron, era capaz de ter alguma com… ele. Abanou a cabeça, fechou a porta e entrou para a sala, onde Viktor Krum já se tinha instalado confortavelmente num sofá, sem se fazer convidado.

-Temos de falar. – disse ele, com a sua voz grave.

-Não estou a ver o que tenhas para falar comigo.

-Sim, eu sei que parece extremamente improvável que uma pessoa tão influente, inteligente e bonita como eu queira falar como uma pessoa – ele parou e olhou-a de cima a baixo – como tu. – finalizou ele, com uma careta mal disfarçada.

Lavender controlou a indignação e, engolindo em seco, perguntou:

-Mas afinal o que te fez vir a minha casa?

-Soube que estás grávida do Weasley.

Lavender foi apanhada de surpresa, mas recompôs-se rapidamente.

-Sim, é verdade. Ele está muito feliz com a ideia de ter um filho meu! – disse ela, com um irritante sorriso na cara, ao qual ele não retribuiu.

-Então talvez te interesse saber que ele anda muito amiguinho da Hermione Granger.

-O QUÊ? – o berro que ela deu foi tão grande que Viktor até deixou o seu lado sério e desinteressado e tapou os ouvidos.

-Rapariga, cala-te! CALA-TE!

Lavender parecia capaz de matar alguém e Viktor decidiu falar antes que sobrasse para ele.

-Eu ontem vi-os num parque e pareciam… próximos de mais. Eu também não tenho interesse nisso.

Lavender deixou a sua indignação de lado, pois a incredulidade foi muito maior.

-Desculpa, o que disseste? O que te interessa o que o Ron faz ou deixa de fazer?

-Oh rapariga tola, não me interessa o que o Weasley faz, desde que seja longe da Hermione.

-Estás louco? Como pode alguém como tu preocupar-se com aquela… sangue de-

-Nem te atrevas a completar a frase. – disse ele, com um olhar gélido como um glaciar.

-Eu só queria dizer que ela não é pessoa para ti.

-Então e quem achas que seria pessoa para mim? Alguém como… tu? Não me parece. Agora, cala-te e ouve-me.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ouviu o que quer que fosse que aquele homem tinha para lhe dizer.

-Eu não quero a Hermione com o Weasley, ele já a magoou, fê-la sofrer horrores ao longo de todos estes anos, é um fraco, um ignorante, um idiota que não a merece. Por isso, o que eu te vim aqui propor é que os separemos. Assim, ficas lá com o pai do teu filho e eu fico com a mulher que amo.

-Estás a convidar-me para formar uma dupla contigo?

-Estou apenas a perguntar-te se queres ser feliz.

Lavender, entendendo que não valia a pena argumentar e que estava ali um óptimo aliado para se ver livre da Granger para sempre, estendeu a mão a Viktor para ele selar a aliança. Coisa que ele não fez, apenas a ignorou, levantou-se e disse:

-Agora tenho de ir, falamos depois. Vê se começas a cuidar melhor do teu namoradinho. – dito isto, abriu a porta da rua e saiu.

Lavender pensou no que acabara de acontecer. Tinha sido algo bizarro e quase inacreditável! Mas agora tinha alguém para a ajudar. Ela tinha de contar o seu segredo, mas temeu que, com isso, ele já não quisesse ser seu aliado. Assim, decidiu ficar calada e guardar o seu segredo só para ela.

-XXX-

-Ron, a sério, pára! – pedia Hermione, pela décima vez naquela tarde.

-Oh, vá lá, amor! Só mais um! – ele ronronou, tentando beijá-la outra vez.

Ela levantou-se do sofá onde estavam sentados desde que ele chegara a casa dela.

-Já te disse para parares!

-Mas o que se passa? Desde que cheguei estás estranha… nervosa! – perguntou ele, sentando-se direito no sofá ao reparar na cara preocupada da namorada.

-Não se passa nada.

-Eu sei que me estás a mentir, mas não vou forçar mais.

Hermione ponderou muito bem sobre se havia de lhe contar a descoberta que tinha feito naquela manhã, antes de ele chegar. Acabou por suspirar e dizer:

-Tudo bem, eu conto-te. Hoje de manhã fui sair.

-Foste onde?

-Calma, deixa-me explicar-te tudo. Acordei cansada. Cansada disto em que vivemos! Então, decidi que tinha de acabar com esta farsa!

-O que fizeste? – perguntou Ron, não conseguindo conter as palavras.

-Fui a casa da Lavender.

-O quê? E o que ela te disse?

-Nada. Eu cheguei lá e parei uns momentos à porta de casa dela. E veio-me à cabeça o teu… filho…, a tua mãe, o desgosto que ela não teria se acontecesse alguma coisa ao neto… Imaginei coisas horríveis que não te vou dizer… E decidi parar enquanto havia tempo. Vai chegar a altura certa para a desmascarar.

-Eu não percebo… Se não falaste com ela, porque estás nesse estado de nervos?

-Porque, quando já me estava a vir embora, atrás de uma árvore para me Materializar, olhei mais uma vez para casa dela, não fosse alguém estar a vigiar-me de alguma janela.

-E estavam?

-Não. Mas o que vi foi pior do que isso. Eu vi o… - Hermione respirou fundo e disse de uma só vez – Ron, eu vi o Viktor Krum a entrar em casa da Lavender.

-O QUÊ? Mas o que esse búlgaro está a fazer em Inglaterra outra vez?

-Ron, mas o problema não é esse!

Todavia, Ron já não a ouvia, continuava a gritar ultrajes a Viktor. Hermione decidiu que não valia a pena contar-lhe as suas desconfianças, ele não iria perceber. Hermione decidiu que ia esperar e investigar, ela mesma, o assunto. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha a certeza: eles estavam a preparar alguma coisa contra ela e Ron.

-XXX-

Ron chegou à Toca irritado pelo que Hermione lhe havia contado, mas nada se comparava com a irritação que teve quando se deparou, assim que chegou, com Lavender sentada na sala, à sua espera. Ela falava animadamente com a sua mãe, que apenas ouvia e acenava com a cabeça, com um ar enfadado.

-Olá Lavender. – disse ele, numa voz cansada.

Ela, quando o viu, correu para ele e pendurou-se no seu pescoço.

Ron lançou um olhar envergonhado à mãe, que lhe retribui com um que demonstrava compaixão.

Lavender soltou-se do abraço e disse:

-Amor, vamos para o teu quarto? Preciso de falar contigo. Aliás, – olha para Molly que só lhe oferece um sorriso exausto. – já tinha estado a falar com a tua mãe, mas é contigo que tenho de resolver o assunto.

Ron apenas acenou com a cabeça e, enquanto subia as escadas atrás dela, interrogava-se sobre o que Lavender poderia ter para lhe falar.

Mal chegaram ao quarto, ela começou sentou-se na cama dele e começou a disparar:

-Temos de começar a organizar o nosso casamento.

-Mas, Lavender…

Contudo, ela não lhe deu oportunidade de continuar a falar.

-Há tantos pormenores e tu não andas nada interessado! Temos de começar a pensar no local, nas pessoas a convidar, no vestido, nas flores…

-Lavender, tem calma! Primeiro, tem de ser na Toca, porque a minha mãe orgulha-se de todos os casamentos da nossa família terem sido realizados aqui e seria uma desilusão para ela.

-Mas a minha mãe quer que seja numa igreja perto de minha casa.

Prevendo uma possível discussão, continuou:

-Ou é aqui ou não é.

-Oh Ron, mas tenta entender…

-Já te disse. E se for para isto, não há casamento.

Ele só esperava que ela se chateasse e concordasse com ele, mas desiludiu-se:

-Não, não! Pronto, fazemos aqui…

Ron não conseguiu esconder o seu desânimo perante a resposta, mas Lavender nem reparou, tão entretida que estava com os planos do casamento.

Ao fim de muito tempo de conversa, em que Ron tentou milhares de vezes criar discussões, às quais Lavender não dava hipótese de se realizarem, ela foi embora.

Quando ele acabou de fechar a porta, Molly estava na entrada da cozinha a lançar-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

-Queria poder ajudar-te, mas tens de compreender que o erro que cometeste tem as suas implicações.

-Eu sei mãe. Eu agora entendo. Eu não posso ficar com ela, não é? – os seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar as lágrimas.

-Filho… Ela não merece viver eternamente à tua espera. Tu agora tens responsabilidades e ela tem de entender.

Ginny estava a entrar na cozinha neste momento e acabou por ouvir.

-Mãe! Não sejas assim, porque é óbvio que o Ron tem responsabilidades, mas é para com o bebé e não para com a Lavender! Deixa-o ser feliz!

-Tu não entendes, filha. Isto agora não é a escola, onde vocês podem voltar atrás, se assim o entenderem. Isto agora não é a fingir, é a vida real. É e será sempre a vida do teu irmão!

-Sim, eu sei disso mãe! Todos sabemos que as coisas estão a mudar e nada voltará a ser como antes. Eu só penso que o facto de o Ron ser pai não é impeditivo de ficar com a única que mulher que ama.

-Claro que é! Como ele iria desempenhar bem o seu papel de pai se não estaria ao lado do filho?

-Mas é óbvio que estaria! Ele daria todo o seu amor ao filho!

-Não viveria na mesma casa, estaria muito tempo sem o ver!

-VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI? – Ron não aguentou mais estarem a discutir sobre a sua própria vida como se ele fosse um simples fantoche. As lágrimas estavam a ganhar a batalha e ele correu até ao quarto, deitando-se na cama, como um derrotado.

_Eu tenho de falar com a Hermione… Dizer-lhe que os nossos sonhos idílicos não passavam disso mesmo, meras ilusões que nos alegraram por breves momentos. Dizer-lhe que a realidade é diferente e que vamos ter de seguir caminhos separados. Não pode passar de amanhã, ela tem todo o direito em saber a verdade. É o mínimo que lhe devo. _

-XXX-

Hermione não conseguia dormir, a imagem do Viktor Krum a entrar para dentro de casa da Lavender não lhe saía da cabeça… Alguma coisa eles haviam de ter em comum para se conhecerem e falarem regularmente. Mas seria regularmente? Ela não sabia, sinceramente, o que pensar. Alguma coisa não estava certa e ela tinha um mau pressentimento. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer e ela sabia que não ia gostar. Uma coisa ela sabia, fosse o que fosse que iria acontecer, ela ia lutar até ao fim por aquilo que queria. Aquilo em que acreditava. No amor.

**Muito, muito tempo sem escrever pode ter-se reflectido na qualidade deste capítulo. Espero não desiludir os meus leitores (se ainda houver algum claro).**

**E quero, igualmente, pedir imensas desculpas pela minha ausência.**

**Obrigada pela paciência e pela preferência pela minha fic.**


	17. A dura realidade

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Sétimo – A dura realidade**

Hermione ainda se vestia quando a campainha tocou insistentemente. Sobressaltou-se, pensando logo nos piores dos motivos. O primeiro pensamento foi nos seus pais. Não gostava de grandes confusões porque lhe lembrava o turbilhão de emoções pelas quais teve de passar. Tentou livrar-se daquelas memórias que só lhe magoava o coração. A campainha tocou mais uma vez e ela começou a assustar-se verdadeiramente. Correu em direcção à porta e quando abriu deparou-se com o seu ruivo preferido agarrado à parede da entrada da casa, a tentar controlar a respiração e muito vermelho.

-Ron! O que fazes aqui tão cedo? E nesse estado…? O qu-

-Hermione. Nós temos de falar.

Ela ficou meia surpresa, mas acabou por lhe pedir para entrar, sentar-se e explicar o que se estava a passar. Sentaram-se e ele começou a falar, encarando o chão, que parecia mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Nós temos de parar com isto.

-Isto? – Hermione não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa.

-Sim, isto. Temos de parar com esta falsidade. Com esta injustiça. Este engano. Temos de acabar com o "nos" que não devia ter acontecido.

O coração de Hermione recusava-se a acreditar no que os seus ouvidos tinham retido e o seu cérebro sabia ter reconhecido. As lágrimas juntaram-se e estavam prestes a rolar pela sua face, quando ele continuou:

-Eu sou um fraco, um covarde e um imbecil. Não sirvo para nada, não sei fazer nada, nem sequer sei quem realmente sou. Só sei que não sou homem para ti. Tu, que sempre enfrentaste tudo com uma força inacabável. Tu, que sempre foste a mais bonita de entre todas. Tu e aquele vestido azul. Tu e aqueles livros pesados. Tu e aquele rabo de cavalo. Tu e aquele Horcrux. Tu e… - cerrou os olhos com força, suspirou e levantou-se.

Hermione tinha a cara escondida com as mãos e lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em descer. Ela não podia estar a ouvir aquilo. Ainda no dia anterior estava tudo tão bem e agora…

-Como podes estar a dizer essas coisas? – ela ganhou coragem, levantou-se e estava prestes a gritar. – Como, Ronald? Prometeste lutar por mim, ficar ao meu lado e nunca desistir, não importava o que acontecesse.

-Fui um mentiroso e não te peço que me perdoes, porque sei não haver perdão possível. Eu tenho de assumir o erro que cometi.

-Podias assumir na mesma sem fazeres isto. Sem destruíres a minha vida. E a tua.

-Assumir o meu erro é casar com ela. É viver ao lado do meu filho. Vê-lo crescer, dizer o meu nome pela primeira vez ou dar o primeiro passo. Não poderia fazer isso estando longe.

-Não tens de dizer mais nada. Vai lá ser feliz.

-Não penses que foi fácil tomar esta decisão. Não foi fácil largar o que mais amo neste mundo. Não foi fácil seguir em frente.

-Podes sair da minha casa agora? – disse ela, enquanto abria a porta da rua e lhe indicava a saída com o braço.

Ele caminhou pesadamente até ela, parou e olhou-a nos olhos. Viu a dor que lhe estava a causar e sentiu-se o pior ser na face da Terra.

Ela retribuiu o olhar, não querendo parecer fraca, mas também para guardar o ultimo olhar do homem que amava.

Ele tentou dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia através daquele olhar: o amor que o consumia, a raiva que tinha de si mesmo, o arrependimento que o matava de cada vez que pensava que estava a fazer sofrer a mulher da sua vida.

Ela tentou fazer com que ele entendesse o sofrimento que lhe estava a causar.

Ele acabou por baixar o olhar e sair sem dizer mais nada.

Ela fechou a porta, encostou-se a ela e deixou-se cair , agarrando os joelhos e chorando como uma criança perdida e abandonada. O que, na verdade, era exactamente aquilo que ela era.

-XXX-

Dois meses se passaram sem que nenhum tivesse forçado o contacto.

Hermione havia passado este tempo ocupada em dar uma arrumação total na casa, com a finalidade de esquecer Ron, tarefa que se mostrava impossível a cada dia que passava. Harry e Ginny passavam em sua casa regularmente, tentando animá-la, mas quase nunca conseguia mais do que umas simples palavras. Contudo, houve um certo dia em que Ginny conseguiu fazê-la soltar uma gargalhada ao imitar um macaco, enquanto lhe descrevia o barulho que Percy fazia quando estava zangado.

Ron, por outro lado, quase nunca estava em casa, mas não por vontade própria. Era obrigado pela mãe do seu filho e pela sua futura sogra, que andavam muito atarefadas com os preparativos do casamento e, de um momento para o outro, começaram a fazer questão que ele também participasse. No meio da confusão que eram os seus últimos dias, Ron ainda teve tempo de, vez ou outra, reparar no seu futuro sogro e o que via intrigava-o. Era sempre aquele olhar, o mesmo olhar que ele não conseguia decifrar. Parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa, pedir-lhe, quem sabe?

-XXX-

Ron acordou com o som de várias vozes a falar rápido vindas do andar debaixo. Uma dor começou a nascer-lhe por cima da pálpebra. Entendeu o motivo. Entendeu as vozes. Abriu os olhos e viu o tecto, ainda negro devido à escuridão que ainda reinava no quarto. Era assim que ele se sentia por dentro: negro. Devia ser cedo. Era altura de acordar e enfrentar o dia que nascia. O dia do seu casamento.


	18. O Casamento Ideal

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Oitavo – O casamento 'ideal'**

Era cedo. Muito cedo mesmo, constatou Hermione ao olhar o relógio de cabeceira quando a campainha não parava de tocar, bastante insistentemente. Levantou-se da cama de um salto, por pensar ter acontecido algo de mal.

Chegou à porta ainda a apertar o laço do robe. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

-O que estás a fazer ainda assim vestida?

Hermione esfregou os olhos ainda tentando habituar-se à luz vinda da rua que lhe estava a irritar os olhos.

-Mas… O que tu estás aqui a fazer a esta hora?

-Vim buscar-te!

-Combinámos alguma coisa?

-Não sabes que dia é hoje, pois não?

-Harry, eu sei muito bem que dia é hoje e o que acontece hoje. Só não sei o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

-Hermione, tu não podes estar a falar a sério.

-Estou, é claro que estou! O que ele faz ou deixa de fazer já não me interessa mais.

-Já o esqueceste?

Hermione volta o olhar para o chão e acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-E que tal dizeres-me isso a olhar nos meus olhos?

-Oh Harry, não me chateies. Vai mas é para a festa e deixa-me dormir.

-Tu não vais mesmo fazer nada para impedir esta loucura?

-Ai eu é que tenho de impedir o que quer que seja? Ele decidiu e fez muito bem.

-Tu podias tentar evitar uma tragédia.

-Eu já tentei evitar muita coisa. E nunca evitei efectivamente nada. Não iria começar agora, com certeza. – Hermione baixou o olhar e reprimiu as lágrimas. O rosto dos seus pais passeou-lhe a mente.

-Mione… - Harry aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pelos ombros. – Não fiques assim… Há muita coisa que acontece e não podemos evitar…

-Foi tarde demais, Harry… Devia ter acabado mais cedo. Devia ter partido mais cedo. Devia ter chegado lá mais cedo…

-Ninguém pode mudar o passado… - Harry parou por momentos, olhou para Hermione que retribuiu o olhar e riram-se os dois ao lembrarem-se do seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Harry… - disse Hermione, parando bruscamente de rir. – Ele está a errar?

-Muito.

-Porquê?

-Porque ele não gosta dela, só está a fazer isto porque não quer que falte nada ao filho.

-Então ele deve estar a agir bem.

-Não, não está. Ele não está bem, portanto como pode ser isto o correcto?

Nenhum falou durante algum tempo, até Harry quebrar o silêncio:

-Vais mesmo desistir? Assim, sem lutar?

-Isto não é desistir. É deixá-lo viver a vida dele e seguir com a minha para a frente. É o que tem de ser.

-Tu és a Hermione Granger. Tu não te deixas vencer pelo conformismo. Tu não te deixas vencer por nada, na realidade.

-Mesmo que assim fosse, o que eu podia fazer? O casamento é hoje.

-Ele já disse o sim, por acaso?

-Não, mas…

-Mas nada, tu sabes muito bem que é evitável. Só te deixas vencer pela inércia se for essa a tua vontade, porque tu podes fazer alguma coisa. Podes ir lá e acabar com aquela estupidez, que até dói presenciar aquilo. O maior erro da vida dele.

-Eu não sei… Talvez tu tenhas razão e seja uma escolha. Acontece que eu vou optar por ficar quieta e deixá-lo errar.

Harry suspirou exasperado com a atitude da amiga, mas acenou com a cabeça.

-Como queiras, Mione. Eu agora tenho de ir.

Hermione levou-o até à porta, onde o abraçou com força. Harry retribuiu o abraço, esperando pelas lágrimas, que não vieram, para grande surpresa dele. _Afinal a minha amiga está mais forte._ Harry sorriu perante o pensamento.

-XXX-

Na Toca, a agitação reinava. Mrs Brown e Lavender não paravam de colocar defeitos em tudo, quer fosse na forma como as flores estavam distribuídas pelas filas de cadeiras até ao altar ou pela cor das velas que estavam suspensas no ar, fazendo um caminho pelo qual os noivos caminhariam até ao altar.

Mrs Weasley tentava esconder o seu verdadeiro estado de espírito com um sorriso extremamente forçado. Não sabia como ia aguentar uma vida inteira a aturar aquelas mulheres.

Mr Weasley estava entretido a organizar as músicas que passariam na festa, quando o Sr Brown se aproximou, com os seus olhos enigmáticos e meigos, ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntou este último.

-Sim, claro, dois sempre trabalham melhor que um.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silencio, até que o Sr Brown o quebrou:

-Este casamento está a dar bastante trabalho, não concorda?

-Sim, sim, é verdade. Mas tudo em prol do amor, não acha?

-Sim, claro… Amor… É isso, não é? Entre os nossos filhos?

-O senhor duvida? Mas há um filho! – Arthur olhou o Sr. Brown nos olhos e continuou. - O nosso neto.

-Sim… Neto. Sr. Weasley, não se deve acreditar em tudo o que se ouve.

-Mas… Do que está a falar?

-Ingenuidade nunca foi o melhor caminho para ninguém.

Arthur poisou o gira-discos antigo em cima da mesa e, enquanto lhe passava a varinha para tirar o pó, disse:

-Eu não estou a entender onde quer chegar. Está a chamar-me ingénuo.

-Não, não, Sr. Weasley, por favor não leve a mal. Eu já não digo coisas muito acertadas… - suspirou perante a ignorância mostrada, não só pelo Sr. Weasley, como por todos à sua volta. _Será que não havia ninguém que soubesse? Ou que, pelo menos, notasse?_

-O senhor ainda está reticente quanto a este casamento, não é? – o Sr. Brown começou a ganhar esperanças, as quais foram rapidamente anuladas quando o outro continuou. – Mas não se preocupe, o Ronald é um bom rapaz e vai cuidar bem da sua filha e do seu neto.

Bem tentou, mas teve de suspirar perante aquilo.

-O meu problema não é esse. – após uma pausa, continuou. – Não se preocupe, vamos continuar o trabalho?

-Ah, sim, sim, claro.

_O meu problema é se a minha filha tomará bem conta do seu, _pensou o Sr. Brown antes de começar a ajudar o futuro sogro da sua menina.

-XXX-

Os convidados estavam já todos sentados nas respectivas cadeiras, que faziam uma bonita fila até ao altar. As cadeiras eram de uma madeira castanha linda, ainda para mais tinham sido polidas mais cedo. Tinham laços brancos nos encostos, o que fazia um contraste magnífico. A carpete que separa as duas filas de cadeiras era vermelha e estava coberta de flores. Ele achava exagerado demais, mas ele nunca disse nada. O altar estava a cara da Lavender, na sua opinião. Toalha branca, impecavelmente limpa, com flores espalhadas. As flores eram vermelhas, rosas e algumas roxas. A mesa do altar tinha no centro um grande livro, supostamente para o padre ir lendo algumas passagens, Ron não tinha a certeza. Só sabia que o livro era lindo, mas que lhe fazia apertar o coração. Afinal de contas, era um livro.

Deitou um último olhar pela janela aos convidados, inspirou fundo, ajeitou a gravata e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e os olhos dela não lhe saíam da cabeça, a voz a dizer-lhe que o amava não o largava e o sorriso dela estava cravado na sua memória. Fez um esforço descomunal para se concentrar e começar a caminhar sobre o tapete vermelho. Sentia os olhares de todos pousados em si.

Após uns minutos agoniantes em cima do palco sozinho, em que apenas trocava umas palavras rápidas com Harry, que não saiu de ao pé de si um segundo que fosse, ele viu Lavender aparecer de braço dado com o pai.

Estava bonita, ele não podia negar. Aliás, pelos olhares dos convidados, ninguém o negava. O cabelo apanhado numa trança, com algumas borboletas pelo apanhado. Tinha uma maquilhagem exagerada, que ele nunca gostou. O vestido era exagerado, na sua opinião, mas todos pareciam adorar. Na verdade, ele achava que não ficava completamente feio, apenas não conseguia desfrutar plenamente daquela beleza. Ele apenas via um vestido branco, até aos pés, com algumas pérolas espalhadas e uma causa comprida, que deixava um rasto atrás dela. Apenas isso.

Ela chegou ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe abertamente. Ele conseguiu responder com um pequeno sorriso forçado, rezando para que ela não notasse. Não teve que se preocupar, no meio da sua excitação, Lavender não reparava em nada.

-XXX-

Tropeçou umas três vezes pelas escadas, e mais outras três depois de se desmaterializar à porta daquela casa que conhecia tão bem. Parou na entrada para retomar o fôlego. Só esperava não estar atrasada. Ajeitou o cabelo, passou as mãos pelo vestido preto simples que tinha vestido à pressa e pegou na varinha.

Caminhou apressadamente até ao jardim, onde ouvia o padre dizer as palavras:

-Quem tiver alguma coisa contra este matrimónio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Aquele era o momento. Era agora ou nunca. Um breve momento de indecisão passou-lhe pela cabeça. Mas ela não podia perder outra guerra. Assim, pegou na varinha, elevou-a no ar, rodopiou-a uma vez e uma melodia começou a soar no ar.

Ela não sabia o que estava a fazer, era uma loucura, a maior que já havia feito.

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e queiram ler o próximo! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Deixem a vossa opinião!**


	19. Coragem

**Será que o amor é mais forte?**

**Capitulo Décimo Nono – Coragem**

Hermione nem queria raciocinar muito naquilo que estava a fazer, apenas apontou a varinha para a sua própria garganta, murmurou um _Sonorus_ e deixou as primeiras notas saírem da sua voz.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
>You've broken my heart,<br>And now you leave me._

Aquela voz era-lhe agradavelmente familiar, fê-lo sorrir, enquanto sentia o olhar da sua noiva cravado nele. Contudo, ele não se preocupou, aquela voz estava a envolvê-lo por completo. E foi quando ele entendeu quem era.

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

E foi quando ele entendeu a letra.

Uma vontade gigante de chorar assomou-o quando ela decidiu sair detrás da árvore onde estava escondida.

_Bring it back bring it back,  
>Don't take it away from me,<br>Because you don't know  
>What it means to me<em>.

Hermione não fazia a minima ideia de onde estava a vir aquela coragem toda, mas também não seria agora que ia parar. Já tinha saído do seu esconderijo, ele já a tinha visto, ela já o tinha olhado. Ela sentia os olhares de cada convidado presos nela, mas não queria saber o que esses olhares diziam, ela só estava interessada no dele.

_Love of my life don't leave me,_

Ela tinha o seu olhar cravado no dele, ela queria que ele sentisse cada palavra. Aquilo podia nem resultar, ela podia fazer figura de parva à frente daquelas pessoas todas, mas, na verdade, ela não estava muito preocupada com isso.

_You've taken my love,  
>And now desert me,<br>Love of my life, can't you see?_

Ele ouvia as palavras que saíam da boca dela e sentia-as a rasgar-lhe o coração. Ele fizera-a sofrer mais do que pensava.

_You will remember  
>When this is blown over,<br>And everything's all by the way,_

Ela via os olhos dele ficarem marejados e lutou contra as suas próprias lágrimas. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria chorar, não iria humilhar-se à frente dele. Fechou os olhos por uns momentos, e quando os abriu, dirigiu um olhar a Lavender. Esta estava vermelha de raiva e vergonha, parecia prestes a explodir e Hermione permitiu-se a um leve sorriso.

_When I grow older,  
>I will be there at your side,<br>To remind you how I still love you  
><em>

Ron sabia que estava a perder aquela batalha. O coração estava muito apertado, as mãos tremiam-lhe e a boca estava seca. Ele sabia o que queria fazer, o que tinha de fazer. Só não sabia se era o que devia fazer.

_I still love you._

Hermione acabou de cantar e desviou o olhar de Ron, cravando-o no chão. Não sabia o que devia fazer, se havia de ir embora a correr ou ficar ali. Não ouvia barulho nenhum, devia estar toda a gente em estado de choque, sem reacção possível. Sentia os olhos arderem-lhe com o fogo que aquelas lágrimas significavam. Deixou-as correr. Decidiu que devia sair dali, estava a começar a sentir-se sufocada.

Virou costas, limpou as lágrimas com a mão que segurava a varinha e começou a caminhar para longe. Sentia as pernas tremer, impedindo-a de correr.

Ronald viu-a virar costas e o coração caiu-lhe aos pés. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, não depois de tudo o que ela fez para ficar ele, tudo o que ela fez por eles.

Olhou Lavender, que estava prestes a desmaiar, tão arregalados estavam os seus olhos e tão branca estava a sua pele. Por uns momentos, ele temeu pela segurança do seu filho. Olhou para a barriga de Lavender, onde o seu menino deveria estar bem sossegado, sem saber o que se estava a passar com os pais. O filho não tinha culpa do que estava a acontecer, ele não merecia viver rodeado de mentiras, não era o exemplo que lhe queria transmitir. Ele queria mostrar-lhe a coragem, a bravura, a força de vontade. Queria ensiná-lo a lutar pelo que quer, a não desistir do que sente. Foi essa a razão por que levantou a cabeça, gritou o que há muito estava preso na sua garganta e desatou a correr atrás dela.

-Espera, Hermione!

Hermione parou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte do que nunca, sentia-o capaz de saltar fora do peito. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Virou costas lentamente e reparou que estava toda a gente a olhar para si com uma cara de espanto enorme. E depois reparou nele. A correr como um louco na sua direcção. Os cabelos ondulavam e as bochechas estavam a ficar rosadas. Permitiu-se sorrir, mesmo sabendo que não devia ser muito apropriado. Sentiu-o chegar perto dela e hesitar.

Ron não sabia o que devia fazer. A sua vontade era ergue-la no ar e beijá-la até ela perder o ar, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Não com a mãe do seu filho a olhar, não com os seus supostos futuros sogros a admirar. Por isso, pegou na mão dela, viu-a sorrir envergonhada e deixou-se sorrir também.

-Anda comigo. – sussurrou ele, de modo a apenas ela ouvir.

-Mas… - deu uma olhadela rápida aos convidados. – E eles…?

-Eles podem ir embora. Já não vai haver casamento nenhum.

Ron puxou-a pela mão e ela apenas seguiu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando chegaram à porta de casa, ele informou-a que iriam para o seu quarto. Assim, ela poderia impedi-lo, se não quisesse. Como ela não disse nada, ele continuou a puxá-la pelas escadas acima. Hermione entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele e sentia o estômago andar às voltas, na expectativa da conversa que teriam dentro de momentos.

Ron abriu a porta do seu quarto, deixou-a entrar e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Aproximou-se dela rapidamente, encostou-a à parede e beijou-a como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso. Na verdade, dependia mesmo.

**O que acharam deste capitulo? Romântico demais? Ou correspondeu às expectativas? Deixem reviews com a vossa opinião, que significa muito para mim! Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Ps: A música utilizada no capítulo é dos Queen, e chama-se Love of my Life.**


End file.
